Only You
by XFangHeartX
Summary: One is a half-demon delinquent and the other is a promiscuous girl with spiritual powers. At Shikon High School, these two outcasts find solace in each other after a seemingly chance meeting. High School AU. Read and review, and no flames or hate, please.
1. The Delinquent

Only You

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Summary- One is a half-demon delinquent and the other is a promiscuous girl with spiritual powers. At Shikon High School, these two outcasts find solace in each other after a seemingly chance meeting.

* * *

**Ch. 1- The Delinquent**

* * *

It was Tuesday, March 24th. 8:30 AM. Shikon High School in Tokyo, Japan. As the students were beginning to head to their morning classes...an unsettling development had taken place.

In the infirmary...at least 4 students, all of them male, were lying in cots, and several more were lined up outside. They all looked like they had seen better days. Some were covered in bruises, others had broken arms, dangling out of their sockets, and a lot of them either had bloody noses or lips. They groaned as they all waited for the nurse, Kaede, to call them in, while some of the students walked by, watching them worriedly.

"Sheesh," muttered one of the male bystanders. "Looks like Nurse Kaede's got her work cut out for her."

"I'll say," whispered a female student, a girl with bobbed dark brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail. "What happened to them?"

"What do you think happened?" asked another student. "It was obviously the work of the delinquent dog."

"Delinquent...dog?" repeated the girl. "I don't understand."

"He's talking about Inuyasha Taisho," the other male student answered. "He's a second-year student, here...and man, he sure is one mean guy."

"I'm kind of new here," said the girl. "What's he like?"

"He's a half-demon with a bad temper, that's what," said one of the injured students. "He's crazy strong, too. Took him 10 seconds to beat us all up!"

"Aww, how sweet. You're talkin' about me."

The students in the hallway all gasped upon hearing that voice. They whipped around...and there he was. A teenage boy, no older than 17 years, his lips pulled up in a smirk to show sharp, glinting fangs. He wore the typical Shikon High uniform: a dark blue jacket and pants with a white undershirt. However, while most male students were required to keep their jackets buttoned up, this one chose to keep his jacket unbuttoned. He had a towering figure with his fists shoved down his pockets and a look in his golden yellow eyes that said "You mess with me and I fucking kill you". His most unique features of all, however, had to be his silvery-white hair that was down to his waist, part of it tied back with a red hairband, and a pair of triangular ears at the top of his head.

"Oh, god, it's him...!" whispered one of the injured students.

"Yeah, it's me," said Inuyasha Taisho as he walked by. "That was a nice little warmup I had, this morning." He then stretched his arms and rolled his shoulders, causing them to pop. "Although...I gotta say...you guys are starting to bore me, just a little. If you guys were gonna come and pick a fight, you could have at least put a little more effort into it...but what do I expect from a bunch of puny humans?"

"What are you talking about?!" asked a student with dark green skin and horns sticking out of the top of his head, his right eye swollen shut. "I'm a demon, and you still hit me!"

"You're damn right, I did," Inuyasha growled as he got up in his face, causing him to yelp and flinch. "You want me to do it, again?"

"N-n-no...!" the demon student whimpered.

"That's what I thought," said Inuyasha as he walked on. "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta take a piss."

"...Wow," whispered the girl student. "He really is mean."

"Told you," her fellow classmates said.

To clarify, the students here at Shikon High School are separated into different classes. There are human students and there are demon students. The human student body outnumbered the demon student body ten-to-one, here. Most high schools didn't even allow demonic students in their building, but Shikon High was an exception.

And then there were the half-demons. Those were very rare, these days. In fact, Shikon High only had 4 half-demon students: Jinenji, born to a human mother and horse demon father, Shiori, a first-year student that was born to a human mother and a bat demon father, Izumo...who was actually a bit of a mystery, since he mostly stayed in his dorm, alone, and finally, Inuyasha, who was born of a human mother and dog demon father.

Now, as the students from earlier had described, Inuyasha was a second-year student, here at Shikon High with a reputation of being a brute. He was very brash with a nasty temper and he always got into fights with the students, any chance he got. Usually, the students would gang up on him, thinking they could overwhelm him with superior numbers. However, just as they had said, Inuyasha was also incredibly strong. Even pureblooded demon students couldn't overpower him, despite him being a half-demon.

Because of his seeming inability to get along with others, most of the student body avoided him...except one.

As Inuyasha stood in front of one of the urinals in the men's restroom, sighing with relief as he unzipped his fly and let nature run its course, someone soon came and joined him.

"Well, that was quite a performance this morning."

This came from a young man, also 17 years, with short black hair that was tied up in a ponytail and golden earrings, two on the left ear and one on the right.

"10 seconds," he said as he stood at the urinal to Inuyasha's left. "A new record. Very impressive."

"Shut the fuck up, Miroku," Inuyasha cursed as he finished taking his leak and zipped up his pants.

"Just a joke," said Miroku Tatsuya, a second-year student and Inuyasha's dorm-mate, as well as his best friend since their middle school years. "You know I didn't mean any harm."

"Yeah, whatever," Inuyasha muttered. "What do you want?"

"I was hoping you could help me with something," said Miroku as he finished his business.

"Something like what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well...it's a bit complicated," Miroku said. "You see...something of mine got confiscated, earlier."

"Lemme guess," Inuyasha began, "your dirty magazines?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Miroku argued. "I'd never bring something so lewd to school."

A pause.

"...It was a dirty movie."

"Fuck, Miroku...!" Inuyasha groaned.

"Look, it's not even mine," Miroku said. "I borrowed it from a friend and I promised him I'd return it to him tomorrow."

"So wait until tomorrow to get it," said Inuyasha.

"You don't understand," Miroku said. "It's locked up in the janitor's tool shed and...well...you know that he's not around at night, so..."

"...You need me to help you break into his shed so you can get your dirty movie?" Inuyasha asked.

"Exactly," Miroku replied. "You don't need to break into the shed for me. Just stand outside and keep watch while I get it."

"...Fine," Inuyasha grumbled, "but if we get caught, you owe me big!"

"Will you settle for a buy one, get one free coupon to your favorite ramen place?" asked Miroku. "And this time, it's not expired, I promise you."

"...Deal," said Inuyasha.

"Great!" Miroku exclaimed. "You see? I can be reasonable. Thanks."

"Whatever," Inuyasha muttered as he walked out of the bathroom.

Despite how he talked, Miroku was actually the one person that made being at school bearable for Inuyasha, and Miroku knew that Inuyasha didn't really mean anything behind talking to him that way. After all, unlike most of the students here...Miroku knew of a hidden side to his half-demon friend, one that he had known since the day the met.

It all started when Miroku was in the 7th grade. His family had moved from Hokkaido to Tokyo when he was 14. He was out talking to some of his new friends, trying to adjust to his new life in Tokyo, when he saw some boys beating up on one of the students: a boy that was his age, if not just a few months older than Miroku, with silver-tinted hair and dog ears. At first, he thought it wasn't his business. After all, why should he get involved in a fight that he knew nothing about?

It was when Miroku saw why the boy was getting beaten up that he stepped in and stopped the fighting.

The reason behind the violence? Inuyasha was simply trying to put a baby bird back in its nest. Sadly, in the scuffle, the bird was stomped on by one of the cruel students.

In fact...the reason why he got into a fight this morning was for a similar reason. Inuyasha didn't seem to know it at the time, but Miroku was watching him, just like when he first met him. The half-demon had arrived late, as per usual, and brought out a can of cat food. After making little kissing noises, Miroku saw a tiny tortoiseshell kitten scurrying up to Inuyasha, mewling and clawing at his tennis shoes as the half-demon popped open the can and set it down for the kitten to eat.

The students that were now in the infirmary soon ambushed him, taunting him with insults, but they didn't faze him at all. However, when one student attempted to attack the helpless kitten, that's when Inuyasha lashed out. Thankfully, the kitten was safe and continued to enjoy its meal.

Miroku was the only one who knew of Inuyasha's affinity for small animals. He knew that his best friend had been caring for the kitten for about 2 weeks, now. He had to admit, even to this day, it still surprised him that Inuyasha had a softer, more gentle side...but in a way, it also assured him.

Even if Inuyasha was a half-demon...he was no monster.

XXX

7:56 pm.

Inuyasha and Miroku stood outside on the school campus, in front of the janitor's tool shed, the latter trying to pick the lock on the door. It was almost curfew and it would be time for the supervisor of the boys' dorm to make his rounds. The last thing these two needed was to be chewed out.

"Got it!" Miroku declared as the lock clicked and he opened the door.

"Don't take too long in there, got that?" asked Inuyasha, his arms crossed.

"I'll find it as quick as possible," Miroku answered. "Let me know if somebody's coming."

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha replied, "just hurry the fuck up, will ya?"

Miroku nodded before he hurried inside the shed while Inuyasha leaned against the door, keeping an eye out. His ears twitched now and then at the sound of Miroku shuffling about, muttering curses when it sounded like he dropped something, but other than that, it didn't sound like he found what he was looking for, yet. Inuyasha yawned, boredom and fatigue beginning to set in, and scratched his chest with his claws.

It was when he attempted to inhale through his nose...that's when he picked up a peculiar scent.

He took a few whiffs of the air. It smelled like...strawberries, vanilla, and fresh cut flowers...and something else, too. He couldn't quite place it, though. All he knew was that it was nearby.

As he scanned the campus, his eyes glowing in the dark...and that's when he spotted it: a shadowy figure, standing across the way. Whoever it was, it didn't look like they noticed him, yet.

_'Who is that?'_ he thought as he took in the figure's scent, again. _'...A girl?'_

At that moment, the figure turned around, and Inuyasha heard a small gasp coming from her. Inuyasha stood up straight while the figure took one step back.

That did it.

Without a single warning, his instincts took over. He found himself running toward the figure, who turned around and attempted to run away...but she didn't get far. He grabbed her, his arms wrapping around her small frame. He covered her mouth with his right hand while holding her against his body with his left arm.

In Inuyasha's arms...was a girl with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a dark blue jacket and a black skirt around her waist. Her eyes were wide with terror, and he could hear her heartbeat pounding inside her chest. She let out muffled cries, struggling against the half-demon who put his lips to her ear.

"Don't move," he whispered, causing her to tense up. "Don't even scream. If you do...I'll have to kill you."

The girl whimpered...tears beginning to prick the corners of her eyes.

* * *

Oh, dear.

So, sorry if it seems like Inuyasha is a little OOC. Hope you enjoy it, anyway!

Review, please!


	2. The Harlot

**Ch. 2- The Harlot**

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Tuesday, March 24th. 5:45 PM.

"Here you go. Enjoy."

"Thank you very much."

A girl of 16 years old picked up her tray, which served rice, Salisbury steak, sweet potatoes, and a half-pint reduced fat milk carton. She had long black hair that reached down to her back and these eyes that looked like two little pools of milk chocolate. She had a slender frame, too, clad in the same uniform for the female students here: dark blue jacket with a cute little red ribbon on the front and a white shirt underneath, not to mention the polished black Mary Jane flat shoes.

Yes, Kagome Higurashi, a first-year student here at Shikon High, was just about to sit down and enjoy herself a nice dinner. Of course, she had to find somewhere to sit, first. The cafeteria was a bit crowded this evening as the students enjoyed their meals and conversed with each other. As Kagome looked around, she spotted an empty seat next to a black-haired boy with reading glasses.

"Excuse me," she said. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Oh!" the boy exclaimed. "Uh...sorry, I'm saving this seat for my friend. He's in the bathroom."

"Oh," Kagome realized. "That's fine. I can sit somewhere else."

The moment she turned and walked away, the boy sighed quietly in relief.

"That was close..." he whispered.

"Pardon me," Kagome said as she walked up to a few girls her age, some human and some demon, judging by their pointed ears and small horns. "Can I sit here with you guys?"

The girls glanced up at her, but then went back to eating their food, not even uttering a single word.

"...I guess that's a no," Kagome said, flatly before she went to go find another place to sit. She soon approached another table where a male human student was sitting and another demon student, this one with pointed ears and fangs in his mouth. As she approached, she gave them both a friendly smile.

"Hi, can I sit here with you guys?" she asked.

"Sure you-" the demon student started, only for his friend to quickly cut in.

"Uh, actually, this table's reserved," he started, "for the...umm...the chess club."

"Oh," Kagome muttered before she walked away. "Well, thanks anyway."

"What the hell is wrong with you, stupid?!" asked the human male. "Are you outta your fucking mind?!"

"What?" questioned his demonic friend. "She looked nice enough!"

Kagome momentarily glanced back at the two before she looked around to find any other places to sit. Her food was starting to get cold, by now. Just as she was starting to think she should eat outside, she spotted someone waving to her out of her peripheral eye.

"Kagome! Over here!" called a girl of 17 years old with dark brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail and red eye shadow. Her eyes were a light pink color and she had the same uniform as Kagome.

"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed as she happily went over to sit next to her.

Sango Tachibana was a second-year student here at Shikon High, as well as Kagome's best friend since they were in preschool together. Wherever Kagome went, one would almost be sure that Sango was never too far behind. With the way they always hung out together, people might mistake the two girls for sisters. In a way, it was true. Kagome couldn't remember one day she had been without her best friend, and the same went for Sango, too.

"So how are classes going for you?" asked Sango, causing Kagome to sigh while she ate her food.

"Geometry," she grumbled with great disdain. "Who invented it is beyond me."

"Hey, be thankful," Sango said. "Trigonometry is the worst...how are your priestess classes?"

"Pretty good," Kagome replied as she took a bite of some of her sweet potatoes. "I'm starting to get to the top of the class."

"I'm almost not surprised," Sango quipped.

To clarify, some of the human students here at Shikon Tama actually possessed some supernatural or spiritual abilities. Kagome was just one of the few students who did. Imagine her surprise when she first enrolled. It was true that she was actually descended from a long line of priests and shrine keepers. Hell, her family actually lived in a shrine...but she never actually thought that she had spiritual abilities. Since then, her mother had been working almost around the clock, paying for the extra intuition for Kagome to attend the special priestess classes.

Kagome felt just a little guilty, though, but her family seemed proud of her. Plus, she was going to be inheriting the family business once she came of age, so it was a bonus, she supposed. Traditionally, the duty of shrine keeper was supposed to go to her father...except for the fact that he died in a car accident before her younger brother, Sota, was born, along with her grandmother.

They were in a better place now, though.

However, despite her success in her classes...Kagome had a bit of a reputation...and not a good one.

"Well, well, well..."

Kagome tensed up for a moment before she heaved a quiet sigh.

"Hello, Natsuki..." she greeted as she turned to face a girl with dark brown hair that had a bobbed cut, as well her front bangs dyed hot pink. She had that typical "mean girl" look on her face. Behind her were two other girls, both of them human, just like her. One had short, black hair and had on a pair of glasses, as well as a ladybug hairclip in her hair, and the other had longer dark red hair that was tied in pigtails.

"Couldn't find anywhere to sit, could you?" asked Natsuki, the "Queen Bee" of the little gang.

"She managed, Natsuki," said Sango.

"You do know why nobody wanted you to sit with them, right?" asked Natsuki. "It's because nobody even wants to be seen with you."

"It's only because you keep spreading nasty rumors, Natsuki!" Sango argued. "For god's sake, leave Kagome alone, already!"

"Leave her alone?" Natsuki repeated, narrowing her eyes. "And just why should I? The slut deserves it!"

"Yeah!" added the girl with the bobbed cut hair. "She caused Natsuki and her boyfriend to break up because she slept with him!"

"So if anything," spoke the third girl with the dark red hair, "she brought this on herself!"

"Now wait just a minute!" Sango shot back. "You have no right to say that!"

"Sango's right," Kagome said as she looked to Natsuki. "And Natsuki, I don't know what Gohei told you...but he kinda left out one little detail: I'm not the one who engaged. He came to _me_."

"...Uh-oh..." Sango muttered while Natsuki glared at the raven-haired girl, who gave this somewhat smug little grin.

"So you admit you slept with him, then?!" Natsuki asked.

"I did," Kagome admitted, "but honestly...his performance was kinda sloppy."

"...You...!" Natsuki hissed.

"Then again," Kagome began, "that was his first time, so I won't hold it against him. If anything, though, it's _your_ fault. You must have been doing something wrong, otherwise, he wouldn't have gotten bored with you and come to me, in the first place. His words, by the way...not mine."

That did it.

Without warning, Natsuki grabbed Kagome's milk and splashed it in her face, causing everyone who saw to gasp. However, Kagome just stood there, calmly. She coughed a bit, but she didn't even look angry.

"...That was uncalled for, don't you think?" she asked.

"Like you have room to talk, you fucking slut!" Natsuki shouted. "You're gonna get what's coming to you, one day, and when you do, I'll be there to laugh in your face!" She then snapped her fingers. "Mizune! Haruka! Let's go!"

"Yeah," said her two lackeys as they followed after her.

"Kagome, are you all right?!" Sango asked. "That bitch, I can't believe she did that to you!"

"It's okay, Sango," Kagome assured. "I'm fine. I just...need to wash up a bit."

XXX

7:52 PM.

A while later, in the girls' washrooms, Kagome sat in one of the stalls, waiting for her jacket and undershirt to dry after she washed the milk off of them. Right now, she was just wearing her bra and skirt while she sat on top of the toilet seat (which was covered, by the way).

"Kagome, are you almost done?" Sango asked from outside the stall.

"Yeah, almost," Kagome answered.

"...Natsuki sure was mad, huh?" Sango inquired.

"Oh, psh!" Kagome scoffed. "Let her get mad. She's just jealous. Some girls got it and some don't."

"...Kagome," Sango began, "I don't mean to make it sound like I'm taking Natsuki's side...but she's kind of right. You really need to stop with all this sleeping around. It's only gonna get you in more trouble. This reputation you have has been following you ever since we were in middle school."

Kagome momentarily glanced down at the tiled floor of the bathroom, her eyes taking on this...sad, somewhat bitter look.

Though Kagome was normally sweet, kind, and friendly...all of that actually hid a darker side to her. One might not realize it by looking at her, but Kagome had a reputation for being quite promiscuous. It wasn't even her fault, really. It all started when she was 14 years old in middle school. She met a boy, one thing led to another, and before she even realized it, almost every guy that she had ever met was in her bed.

Here, Kagome went by one moniker: the Harlot of Shikon High.

Did her family know about any of this? No, they did not...and she intended to keep it that way. Hell, the only real person she could ever trust about her sexual life was Sango.

...Sweet, concerned Sango.

"Sango," Kagome said as she took her shirt and jacket off the hanger on the door, "I get where you're coming from. You're just worried about me...but you don't have to be. I'm fine."

"...Are you sure about that, Kagome?" Sango asked. "I don't want you to end up doing something you'll really regret."

"I'm really fine, Sango," Kagome assured as she came out, fully clothed. "Besides, most of the stuff people hear are rumors, anyway. They can't really prove that the things I did were true."

"Unless you actually confess to them," Sango countered, "which, by the way, you kind of did."

"Well, better she knows the truth then base it on a rumor, right?" Kagome asked with a shrug. "Look, the fact of the matter is her boyfriend came to me, first. I didn't pursue him. If she can't accept that he didn't want anything to do with her, anymore, that's her problem, not mine."

"...I guess you have a point," Sango concurred, "but Kagome...at some point, you gotta know when to hit the brakes. While I do like your confidence...it can only last for so long."

"...You've always been worried about me, ever since we were kids," Kagome said with a warm smile, "and I appreciate that you're always trying to take up for me, Sango...but seriously...I don't want you to worry about me, too much. I'm fine."

"...If you're really sure," Sango said.

"I am," Kagome nodded before she headed out.

"Wait," Sango called. "Where are you going?"

"Outside," Kagome answered. "I just need to get some fresh air."

"Kagome, it's almost curfew," Sango warned. "You're gonna get in trouble if you get caught after lights out."

"I'm just going out for some fresh air," Kagome repeated. "Seriously, I'm fine. I'll be at the girl's dorm soon."

"...Try and hurry back," Sango pleaded before she headed off to her dorm room.

As for Kagome, she left the washrooms, walked down the stairs, across the hall, opened the doors to the backyard of the school, walked down the corridor a little more...stopped by one of the columns and leaned back against it...and then...she sniffled as tears formed in her eyes.

Contrary to what she told Sango...Kagome was _not_ fine. She was far from fine. She honest-to-god felt like the worst piece of shit in existence. Honestly...Natsuki's words really got to her, she just didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing that they got to her. She would put up a brave front and walk away with her dignity intact...but when she was alone, she'd always break down crying.

Right now...all Kagome wanted to do was crawl into the smallest, coldest, darkest corner in the world...and _die_.

As Kagome sobbed, her body tensed a bit. For some reason...she sensed something nearby. There was some spiritual energy, yes...but there was a powerful demonic aura. For priestesses like Kagome, a spiritual aura was a feeling of serenity and purity...but a demonic aura was like this chaotic feeling of unease and wildness.

That's when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Her vision was a bit blurry with tears, not to mention it was dark outside, so she couldn't quite see...but as her eyes adjusted, she could make out these two little glowing, yellow dots across the yard, near the janitor's tool shed. At first, she thought that maybe it was just a car's headlights...but then, they seemed to blink...and as Kagome got a closer look, she gasped quietly as she stepped back.

Those weren't dots...they were _eyes_...and they were staring straight at her.

Kagome's eyes went wide. Who else would out here past their curfew? And why?

She didn't know what to think...because the next thing she knew, the yellows flashed in the dark as a shadowy figure dashed toward her. Kagome gasped again as she did the one thing she probably shouldn't have done in a situation such as this.

...Run.

As she turned to flee, it was apparent that her pursuer was much faster than she was. Before she could process what was going on, she found herself captured by a pair of powerful arms, wrapping around her body. She opened her mouth, attempting to shriek and alert Sango, but she didn't open it fast enough, for whoever had caught her covered her mouth with their hand while restraining her body with their other arm. Kagome struggled, letting out muffled screams, but then she stopped...as she felt warm breath against her ear as a gruff, deep voice rumbled.

"Don't move. Don't even scream. If you do...I'll have to kill you."

Kagome's eyes began to well up with tears, again...and yet...she didn't struggle anymore.

_'...Whoever you are...if you really are gonna kill me...then do it quickly and don't leave any trace of me behind!'_

* * *

Review, please!


	3. The Demon

**Ch. 3- The Demon**

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Inuyasha's ears perked as he heard the sound of two heartbeats. There was the sound of his own heart, steady and calm...and then there was the rapid beating of Kagome's heart. The girl was wrapped up in his arms, his right hand covering her mouth to keep her from screaming while his left arm held her against his body.

He could feel her own body trembling up against his, but she didn't struggle...didn't even squirm or anything. She just stood there, frozen. She could feel his breath against her face, hot and a little moist...and she could hear this rumbling noise in his throat. A deep, feral growl as he held her close.

_'What's going on?'_ she thought. _'Why isn't he doing anything yet? What's he waiting for?!'_

As for Inuyasha, he still had Kagome bound against him, holding her tightly, but being careful not to crush her. After all, he wasn't really trying to hurt her, much less kill her. He just wanted to scare her away so she wouldn't tell on him and Miroku to any of the school staff. As he held her closer...his nose twitched.

_'...This scent...'_ he thought. _'It's the scent of dried tears...has she been crying?'_

Without realizing it...he had her nose buried in her hair, and by instinct, he took in a big inhale.

_'...Her smell...it's...it's so intoxicating. It...it smells so nice...but...I shouldn't be doing this...and yet...'_

He then tightly clutched Kagome's arm.

_'I...I can't let go of her...I can't stop!'_

"Who says that you have to?"

Inuyasha gasped silently...as he turned his gaze forward. A shadow appeared, standing beside the column. As he narrowed his eyes...he gasped silently and his eyes went wide as the figure stepped out from the darkness...revealing himself to be Inuyasha...except...the whites of his eyes were red and his pupils were blue. He had these jagged purple stripes on the sides of his face and his fangs and claws looked longer, and his hair was wilder, too.

_'...Oh, shit...not you...!'_ he thought.

"What's the matter?" asked the other Inuyasha. "Go ahead...you said you were gonna kill her, right?"

_'G-go away!'_ Inuyasha demanded in his head. _'I only said that so that I could scare her. I'm not trying to kill her...'_

"Oh? Then maybe you plan to make her yours."

_'No, I'm not! Shut up...shut up...!'_

"Go on...bite her...rake your claws over her neck."

_'No! Get the hell outta my head!'_

"You know you want to...go on...do it!"

Inuyasha growled as he squeezed Kagome's right arm...his claws digging through her sleeves and puncturing her flesh, causing her to let out a muffled cry of pain as blood dripped from the wound.

_'This is it...he's gonna kill me!'_

"Do it...!" the other Inuyasha hissed. "Do it! Rip her to shreds!"

_'No...no...! No!'_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled his claws away from Kagome, who gasped as she suddenly found herself on the ground. She grunted as she clutched at her bloody arm, then glanced back to see Inuyasha, who seethed as he held his head, then he glared down at her, his eyes flashing. It was still too dark for her to see what he looked like. She could only see his glowing eyes.

"...Go..." he muttered. "Get outta here, dammit...and don't tell anyone what you saw here, got that?!"

Kagome whimpered before she scrambled to her feet and ran inside, causing Inuyasha to sigh in relief as he leaned against one of the support beams that held the roof up.

"Fuck...!" he cursed. "That was close..." He then looked down at his left hands...his claws dripping with blood.

_'Shit...I didn't mean to hurt her...'_

"Inuyasha!"

The half-demon turned to see Miroku run up to him, holding a DVD in his hand. The cover had a picture of an orange-haired girl wearing the traditional outfit of a kunoichi...only a bit more revealing, showing quite a bit of cleavage.

"I found it!" he called. "Sexy Ninja Namiko 2: The Uncut Version, I-"

"Will you just shut the fuck up, already?!" Inuyasha questioned.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Miroku, finally noticing that his friend seemed a bit out of sorts. "Are you all right? Did something happen out here?"

Inuyasha panted as he put his right hand over his eyes.

"...It's nothing," he said...hiding his left hand behind his back. "Let's just...head back to our room before we get caught."

"...All right, then," Miroku nodded before they headed to the boys' dorms.

XXX

_'I'm...I'm still alive...I can't believe it! I'm still alive!'_

Kagome panted as she leaned against the wall and collapsed on the floor, her arm still bleeding from when Inuyasha sank his claws into it. She could feel her wound throbbing, causing her to grunt in a bit of pain as she clasped her hand over it. Still...she couldn't believe that she was alive. Despite the fact that she felt like she wanted to die, somehow, she actually managed to get away with her life.

Perhaps this was a sign, telling her not to treat her life so lightly, next time.

Still...she had to wonder one thing: who was that guy? And why didn't he threaten, then decide to let her go?

"Kagome!"

Kagome gasped silently as she saw Sango approach her.

"There you are," she said. "I was just about to come and look for you-" She gasped when she saw Kagome's bleeding arm. "Oh, my god, Kagome! What happened to your arm?! You're hurt!"

"...I...I guess I wasn't being very careful," Kagome answered, a forced smile on her face. "Sorry for worrying you, Sango."

"Come on," said Sango as she helped Kagome to her feet. "Let's get you to the nurse."

"N-no!" Kagome cried, causing her best friend to look at her. "I mean...no...we've got a first-aid kit in our dorm room. You can take care of it, there. Besides, I don't wanna bother Kaede."

Sango looked at her friend, who smiled at her in reassurance.

"You can just stitch up my wound in our dorm," Kagome said. "It's fine. Really."

"...If you say so," Sango replied as she took Kagome to their dorm room. For good measure, she gave her underclass friend her jacket to keep blood from dripping on the floor and leaving a trail. It was a good thing they both had spare uniforms.

However...Kagome couldn't stop thinking of that golden-eyed individual.

_'...Oh, it doesn't matter...maybe I'll never see him again.'_

XXX

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was in the boys' washrooms, washing his hands so that he could get Kagome's blood off his fingers. He lathered them with soap and water before he rinsed them off with hot water. He hissed a bit at the feeling it left, but he didn't care. Once he had finished washing up, he dried his hands with a paper towel...then sniffed his left fingers before he growled.

_'Shit...the scent of her blood is still there.'_

As Inuyasha looked up at the mirror...he gasped as he saw his reflection...which had those same glowing red eyes.

"Don't think this is over..." he whispered.

"I said to leave me ALONE!" Inuyasha yelled as he punched the mirror...which shattered into pieces and returned his reflection to normal. He gulped as he pulled his fist away...then scoffed as he shoved his hands down his pockets and walked out, deciding that it was best if he headed to bed, now.

_'What's it matter, anyway? It's not like I'm ever gonna see that girl, again...right?'_

* * *

That's what you think~!

Review, please!


	4. The Garden

**Ch. 4- The Garden**

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Wednesday, March 25th. 7:25 AM. The sound of an alarm clock buzzed through the room, but an irritable growl soon followed it before a fist emerged from the curtains around the bed and bashed on the clock radio.

"Hey, hey!" Miroku cried, still wearing his bedclothes. "Take it easy! I was just about to turn it off!"

Inuyasha's hand slipped back into the curtains, but Miroku walked up and pulled the curtains apart, causing him to growl in annoyance.

"Go away, goddammit..." he cursed.

"Come on, Inuyasha, you can't sleep in, this time," Miroku said. "Get up so we can hit the showers and get dressed."

Inuyasha sighed as he sat up and ran his claws through his frazzled, untamed hair, wearing nothing but a pair of dark red boxers.

"Wow, you look like hell," said Miroku. "Come on, let's go. Maybe you'll feel better after a shower."

"...Keh..." Inuyasha grumbled.

_'Truth is, I didn't get one wink of sleep last night...not after what happened with that girl...'_

"Inuyasha, are you coming?" Miroku asked, a towel slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, just hang on a minute," Inuyasha grumbled as he put on his pants and a shirt. After all, he couldn't very much walk through halls in his underwear.

XXX

Concurrently, at the girls' dorms, Kagome was just getting up herself.

"Hey, Kagome," Sango greeted, wearing a white shirt and a pair of baggy pajama bottoms.

"Hey..." Kagome yawned, wearing just a white tank top and a pair of pink-and-white striped panties. Not only that, but her right arm had been bandaged up, too.

"How's your arm?" asked Sango. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not as bad it was, last night," Kagome said. "I might go see the nurse, though."

"That sounds like a good idea," Sango replied. "I'm gonna hit the washrooms."

"I'll be there, soon," Kagome replied as her roommate left. Once she was gone, she sighed as she placed her hand around her bandages, being careful not to squeeze too tightly so as not to cause it to start bleeding again. The truth was Kagome was actually exhausted after her encounter with Inuyasha last night. Hell, she actually had a nightmare after she went to sleep and stayed up until 3 in the morning. Luckily for her, Sango was in too deep a sleep to hear her moaning.

_'I still can't believe I managed to get away with my life...how lucky am I?'_

Chuckling softly to herself, Kagome gathered her uniform, pulled on a pair of gray sweatpants, and walked out to join Sango in the washrooms.

XXX

It was at 8:00 AM when the students gathered in the cafeteria to eat breakfast so they could have the energy for their classes today. Today's breakfast was a choice between pancakes or toast with butter, scrambled eggs, turkey sausage, and milk to drink. The students, both demon and human alike, sat at their tables to begin their meals while carrying on idle chitchat, as typical teenagers do.

Inuyasha sat down next to Miroku, setting his tray down in front of him as his friend ate his breakfast.

"So how goes your classes?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh, quite well," Miroku answered. "I'm learning about exorcisms, today."

Like other students such as Kagome, Miroku was also taking special classes. He was currently training to be a priest, trained in the ways of Buddha. He already had charms and sutras down, so right now, he was currently training in the art of exorcism.

Of course, Inuyasha didn't understand how Miroku was even training to be a priest in the first place, considering his rather unscrupulous tendencies such as flirting with the female student body.

"Feh..." Inuyasha scoffed as he took a bite out of his eggs.

"Inuyasha, are you feeling all right?" asked Miroku. "You're eating unusually slow, this morning."

Inuyasha blinked at him before he shrugged. The truth was, he didn't really have an appetite, right now. He still couldn't stop thinking about what he did to Kagome, last night. He only hoped that he hadn't told on him to any of the school faculty.

Speaking of which, he made a mental note to go outside and look for any security cameras. He actually wanted to hit himself for not checking in the first place. If there were any, he'd be in the hot seat with his dad, for certain.

"Maybe I'm just not hungry," Inuyasha replied.

"...That would be a first, coming from you," Miroku deadpanned. "You're ALWAYS hungry, Inuyasha."

"Well, I guess I'm just not, this time," Inuyasha insisted as he looked down at his food. "Besides, I hardly eat this crap, anyway. It's not like my Mom's cooking..." His eyes went wide before he smacked his forehead. "Oh, fucking hell..."

"What?" Miroku asked.

"My Mom's birthday is this Friday," Inuyasha answered, "and I still need to send her something!"

"Just send her a card or an e-mail, like you always do," Miroku said. "You know your mom appreciates anything you send her."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Inuyasha began, "but just saying 'Happy Birthday' isn't enough. I gotta send her a present or something so she knows I care! Besides, I don't want my Dad saying I only half-ass these things. Even my jackass of an older half-brother sends her something, and he's not even her son!"

"Well, maybe you'll think of something later on," Miroku suggested. "If it were my Mom, I'd send her flowers."

"Flowers!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he stood up, slamming his hands against the table which caused all eyes in the room to fall on him. "That's it! I'll just send her flowers!"

"Shh~!" Miroku shushed.

"...Oh, wait," Inuyasha muttered. "We're not allowed to leave school grounds unless it's for the weekend, so I can't go to the store and buy any. Where the hell am I gonna get flowers?"

"Oh, yeah," Miroku muttered as he put a finger to his chin, thoughtfully. "You have a point." He then hummed to himself in pondering before he snapped his fingers. "Oh! I think I have an idea!"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes," Miroku replied. "The school garden has plenty of flowers. Maybe you can get some there!"

"The school garden, huh?" Inuyasha mused. "Well, I guess I could head there during the free period, this afternoon."

"There you go," Miroku said as he pat his half-demon friend on the shoulder. "Just ask for some flowers when you get there. You might have to do some heavy lifting, though."

"Psh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Of course, I would...there's always a catch to everything."

"That's the way this world is, my friend," Miroku added.

"Yeah...tell me about it," Inuyasha grumbled.

XXX

8:30 AM.

At the nurse's office, Kagome's arm was being checked by Kaede, a kindly old woman who was once a very powerful priestess in her own right...but since those spiritual powers were waning with her age, she had become the school's nurse, instead.

"Hmm..." Kaede hummed as she looked at the stitches on Kagome's arm. "Sango did quite well, suturing these gashes closed."

"Those first aid classes sure paid off, huh?" Kagome asked.

"This should heal in about a week or so," Kaede replied. "By next Friday, come and see me so you can have the stitches removed."

"Thanks, Kaede," Kagome replied as the nurse bandaged her arm back up.

"Of course, dear," Kaede replied. "Now, tell me...what exactly happened?"

"Uh...I was in the garden and a pitchfork fell on me," Kagome answered with her eyes darting to the left.

"...A pitchfork, you say?" Kaede inquired.

"Mm-hmm!" Kagome nodded.

_'Who am I kidding?! She won't buy it!'_

"...I see," Kaede mused. "Well, try to be a bit more careful, next time."

_'...She actually bought it...phew!'_

Soon, Kagome was released from the nurse's office.

"Thanks again, Kaede," she said. "I'll come back if there are any problems!"

"Of course, child," Kaede replied as the girl left, causing her to chuckle. "Such a sweet girl..."

As she turned around to get back to her desk...

"Umm...Nurse Kaede?"

Kaede turned around to see a young man with tanned skin, a long ponytail, a brown sweatband around his forehead, and if one were to look close enough, they'd see a long, brown, bushy tail sticking out of the back of his uniform...and he had a large bruise over his left eye.

"Can I have an icepack, please?" he asked.

"...Hello, Koga," Kaede deadpanned. "Let me guess: Inuyasha, again?"

"Heheheheh..." Koga chuckled, sheepishly. "Yeah..."

_'Damn fucking mutt...'_

XXX

8:35 AM.

"Damn fucking wolf..." Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he looked at the tears in his sleeve. "Can't believe he actually clawed me!"

"Inuyasha, Koga didn't really do anything to provoke you," Miroku said.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha spat. "He was looking at me funny!"

"You think everyone looks at you funny!" Miroku argued. "You were just looking for an excuse to punch him!"

"Quiet down, please!" called the teacher down at the chalkboard below. "Now then, class, today we are going to be learning about the history of the Meiji Restoration. Please turn your textbooks to page 245 and..."

As the students opened up their textbooks, Inuyasha leaned back in his seat with his hands behind his head and his feet propped up. He could use this time to catch up on his sleep. However, as he closed his eyes to take a nap...his thoughts kept circling back to that girl. He just couldn't get her scent out of his mind...the smell of her hair...not to mention the smell of her tears...and her blood.

Even now, he could still smell a bit of it on his fingers.

_'...Dammit...why the hell am I thinking about that girl, now?'_

XXX

11:35 AM.

"You really need to stop sleeping in class, Inuyasha."

"Oh, shut up. I can just borrow your notes, can't I?"

"I can't keep giving away answers, Inuyasha. Seriously, you're gonna get me in trouble, one day!"

Inuyasha only sighed as he and Miroku walked down the hall, heading to the school garden.

"Try not to be so grouchy when you get there, okay?" Miroku asked. "And don't curse so much."

"Fine," Inuyasha muttered as they turned a corner and approached a door...and as they did, the half-demon's nose twitched at the smell of many different flowers...but...there was this familiar scent, as well.

_'Hold on...isn't that...?'_

Miroku opened the door...revealing a yard full of all kinds of different plants and flowers: palm trees, roses, a cherry blossom tree, bonsai trees, morning glories, lilacs, and there was even a small plot for fruits and vegetables. In the midst of it, all...was the very source of the particular scent that Inuyasha was smelling: Kagome, who was holding a potted plant in her hands.

_'...Oh, fuck me...'_ thought Inuyasha as sweat beaded down his face.

* * *

XD So much for that, huh, Inuyasha?

Review, please!


	5. The Reunion

**Ch. 5- The Reunion**

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

"Oh, hello," Kagome greeted as she noticed the two boys. "Can I help you boys with something?"

"Yes," Miroku answered. "My friend here would like some flowers. Right, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha didn't speak. He just stood there, gawking at Kagome and spluttering, causing her to blink at the two of them in confusion.

"Is...is he okay?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, he's fine!" Miroku assured. "He just doesn't talk to girls, very much."

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!'_ Inuyasha cursed in his head. _'I cannot believe my fucking rotten luck! Of all the people I had to run into in this godforsaken school, why did it have to be the girl that I attacked, last night?! IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR!'_

"Anyway, I'll leave you to it," Miroku said as he turned and went back inside the building. "I have my priest classes, soon!"

"No, no, wait!" Inuyasha cried as he tried to go after him, forcing the door open a crack. "You can't leave me here!"

"Stop being so nervous," Miroku whispered. "I'll be back when I'm done with my classes, all right? I know you don't have much experience with talking to girls, but it's not that hard! Just make small talk!"

"But you don't understand!" Inuyasha answered, but it was too late. Miroku already left, leaving the half-demon to face the girl holding the small rose bush in her hands.

"Well, that was something," Kagome said. "Wonder what that was all about."

_'Oh, man...what do I say to her?!'_ thought Inuyasha, sweating profusely. _'Uhh...nice weather we're having...? No, come on, what a lame thing to say!'_

"Kagome, what are you doing?!"

Inuyasha and Kagome both turned around to see Sango walk up to the latter while holding a broom in her hand.

"Kagome, you know you're not supposed to be doing any heavy lifting!" she chided. "Kaede said so, remember?!"

"Oh, Sango, stop making a fuss!" Kagome argued. "I'm just moving these roses to a sunnier spot! Besides, they're not that heavy!"

"I don't care!" Sango countered. "You're supposed to be resting your arm!"

Inuyasha's left hand twitched, subconsciously, causing him to hide it in his pocket.

"W...what happened to her arm?" he asked.

_'What do you think happened, you moron?! You attacked her!'_

"She said a pitchfork fell on her," Sango replied, "but honestly, I think something else happened and she's just lying to cover up for whoever did it...and when I find out who hurt Kagome, they're gonna have their face rearranged!"

"Oh, for goodness sake, Sango..." Kagome muttered.

_'...And I thought I had a scary reputation,'_ thought Inuyasha.

"Anyway," Kagome began as she looked to Inuyasha, "you said you needed flowers?"

"Oh!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Uh...y-yeah...my Mom's birthday is on Friday and I need to send her something."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Kagome cooed, causing Inuyasha to blush a bit. "You must love your mom very much."

"Y-yeah, well...don't let it get around, all right?" Inuyasha asked. "I have a reputation to uphold, y'know."

"Well, what kind of flowers does your mom like?" Sango inquired.

"Uh..." Inuyasha muttered as he tried to think. "R...roses...lilacs...and...oh! Baby's breath!"

"Well, I'll see what I can arrange for you," Kagome said, "but you know...I can't just give you the flowers for nothing."

"...Oh, right," Inuyasha muttered in annoyance as he searched in his pockets. "Uhh...damn, where's my wallet?"

"Oh, no, no!" Kagome interjected. "I don't need your money!"

"Y-you don't?" Inuyasha asked in surprise.

"No," Kagome answered, "but I do need your help with something. Some of these plants are too heavy for me to lift and since Sango insists that I should rest my arm...well, you know."

"...I get it," Inuyasha said. "So, where do you want me to move them?"

"Put them over there," Kagome replied as she pointed at the western-most wall where the sun was shining the most. "They need to have lots of sunshine, and after that, you can help me put some bags of soil in the shed."

"Over here, I'll take you to them," said Sango as she led Inuyasha to the plants.

"She, uh...she's a pretty hard worker, huh?" Inuyasha asked as he glanced back at Kagome.

"I love that girl," Sango began as she picked up a growing orange tree, "but she can be so impulsive half the time. I mean, I get it! She doesn't wanna let anything stop her, but she has to know when to draw a line!" She handed Inuyasha the tree, causing him to stumble back a bit.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry," Sango replied as she picked up some ferns. "Anyway, let's go."

"R-right," Inuyasha replied as he followed after Sango while Kagome stood nearby, watering the vegetable garden. As she glanced at the two, her eyes wandered toward Inuyasha as he carried the orange tree.

_'So that guy's a half-demon, huh?'_ she pondered. _'Those are some cute ears he has...and such long, silvery hair...'_ A small grin appeared on her face. _'And that caboose isn't too bad, either.'_

"So, Inuyasha, how long have you been going to this school?" asked Sango.

"I'm a second-year student," Inuyasha replied as he put the orange tree against the wall.

"Oh, so am I!" Sango answered. "Kagome over there is a first-year."

"Huh," Inuyasha muttered. "That explains why I've hardly seen her."

_'So she's my junior...'_

"So...are you girls the only ones who work in the garden?" asked Inuyasha.

"Not necessarily," Kagome replied as she came up with a pair of small pruning shears, with which she snipped of a few thorns from the small rose bush. "Sometimes, other people will come here and work on it when we're not around...but I like coming here. It makes me feel better when life gets to be a little too much, you know?"

"Is that so?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up and dusted his palms.

"It's funny, actually," Kagome said. "Yesterday was a particularly bad day...I actually felt like I wanted to die."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide while Sango's eyes softened, sadly.

"Oh, Kagome..." she whispered.

_'...She...she wanted to die?'_ thought Inuyasha. _'So that's why she was crying when I first caught her scent...'_

"I guess it was my fault, though," Kagome said. "I got a little too cocky for my own good."

"Even if you were, it doesn't justify what Natsuki did to you!" Sango cried.

"Who's Natsuki?" Inuyasha asked.

"It doesn't matter," Kagome replied. "She's just some girl who thinks she's better than me."

_'...So she's been bullied, too, huh?'_ thought Inuyasha...as the image of a sobbing little boy with long, silvery-white hair and little puppy ears stood amongst some children who teasingly pointed their fingers at him. _'Dammit...why the hell am I thinking about that crap, now?'_

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Kagome. "You're just standing there."

"Oh!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Uh...sorry...w-what else do you need me to move?"

"There are some palm trees that need to be moved to a sunnier place, too," Kagome replied. "They're right where you got the orange tree, and after that, I need you to help me move some bags of soil to the shed."

Inuyasha nodded before he went to do just that. As he did, he momentarily glanced back at Kagome, his stomach tightening in a knot as he saw her smiling at him.

_'Don't smile at me like that...I have no right to even be near you...I tried to kill you, last night.'_

About 20 minutes passed when Inuyasha had finished moving all the plants into a sunnier area and the bags of soil into the shed...and that's when he noticed something: there was a cot up against the northern wall. It had already been made up and everything, and Inuyasha could make out the smell of fabric softener...and...something else, but he couldn't quite make out what.

"That's weird..." he muttered before he went back outside. "Uh...the soil's in the shed, now."

"That was fast!" Kagome pointed out. "You took care of a day's work in almost 20 minutes!"

"Thanks for all your help," Sango replied.

"No problem," Inuyasha said.

"So, do you have any favorite foods or something?" asked Kagome.

"W-what?" Inuyasha stammered.

"I was thinking that aside from the flowers you wanna send your mom," Kagome began, "that I should give you a reward...so what do you want? I'll treat you!"

"I...I didn't come here for that," Inuyasha answered, and almost instantly, Kagome's smile fell...and then she heaved a small sigh.

"...Right," she muttered. "Of course, you're not."

"Huh?" Inuyasha muttered.

"I wasn't really in the mood for this," Kagome began, "but I guess I have time for a quickie."

"A...a quickie?" Inuyasha repeated.

"Come on," Kagome said as she grabbed him by his arm, causing him to tense up.

_'Holy shit, she's touching the arm I grabbed her with...!'_

"Oh, boy..." Sango whispered. "Here we go, again..."

Soon Inuyasha and Kagome were back inside the shed, the latter closing the door behind them while the former blinked at her in confusion.

"Umm...what's going on?" he asked.

"This is what you want, right?" Kagome asked back. "Don't worry, Sango will make sure nobody bothers us."

"...W-wait, what?" Inuyasha stuttered. "I don't get it."

"So, I'm guessing this is your first time, huh?" Kagome inquired...slowly taking her jacket off.

"My...my first time?" Inuyasha repeated. "What are you talking about?"

Kagome chuckled a bit as she pulled off her shirt, revealing her bra.

"You're cute, playing innocent," she said as she walked up to him while pulling her skirt down, revealing her matching panties, causing Inuyasha to gape at her. "I never did it with a demon, before...let alone a half-demon."

_'She's...she's stripping?!'_ thought Inuyasha in disbelief. _'Why is she stripping?!'_

"W...why are you taking off your clothes?!" Inuyasha questioned as he backed away. "What are you doing?!"

"Shh..." Kagome shushed as she kicked her shoes off. "Just relax...let me take it from here." She then began to unbuckle his belt. "I don't know how much you might have heard about me...but I promise I'll be gentle."

* * *

Oh, boy. XD

Review, please.


	6. The Bad Rap

**Ch. 6- The Bad Rap**

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

"Let me see," Kagome muttered as she pulled up the stunned Inuyasha's shirt, revealing his tight, hard six-pack abs, which she lightly grazed with her finger. "Ooh...someone works out, I see! And what's this?" She pulled down his pants a little. "I see the hair on your head on your head isn't the only thing that's white...it's actually kinda pretty."

"W-w-wait!" Inuyasha stammered, but his pleas went unheard as Kagome unzipped his fly.

"I wonder what else you've got under there," she said...as she slowly reached down inside his boxers.

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" Inuyasha shouted as he zipped his pants back up and buckled his belt. "STOP IT! HANDS OFF THE MERCHANDISE! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!"

"Huh?" Kagome muttered in surprise. "W-what's the problem?"

"What do you mean, what's the problem?!" Inuyasha questioned. "You tried to touch my dick!"

"Well...yeah!" Kagome answered as she stood up and crossed her arms. "I'm getting you in the mood, so now you have to do the same for me!"

"What?!" Inuyasha questioned. "What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"Isn't that what you're here for?" Kagome asked. "To have sex with me?"

"Wha...t-to have sex with- NO!" Inuyasha yelled. "I only came to get flowers! What the fuck makes you think that I'm here to have sex with you, you stupid wench?!"

"You're...you're not here for that?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"No, I'm not!" Inuyasha barked before he stormed away. "You know what?! Screw this! I'll just send my Mom a card like I always do! No flowers are worth this! You're crazy!"

Just as he was about to open the door, however, he turned to Kagome, who stared at him in bewilderment. With a growl, he grabbed the girl's discarded clothes and threw them at her.

"Put your uniform back on!" he demanded. "Jeez, have some dignity, will you?! And besides that, you'll get a cold!"

With that, he opened the door, stomped out, and slammed the door behind him. Not long after, Sango came in, just as bewildered as her roommate.

"Wow," she said. "That _was_ quick. He was in there for only a minute...but he sure looked mad. What happened?" She then smirked and crossed her arms. "What? Was he mad that you didn't meet expectations or something?"

"...Nothing happened," Kagome replied.

"W-wait, what?" Sango asked.

"Nothing happened," Kagome repeated. "He wasn't here to have sex with me."

"...He wasn't?" Sango asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Kagome answered. "I tried to take off his pants, but then he pulled them back on, then gave me my clothes, and he left."

"...Are you serious?" Sango asked. "Someone actually resisted your charms, for once?"

Though Kagome was confused...she didn't even seem to notice the small smile that was creasing her lips.

XXX

Inuyasha panted as he jogged briskly down the hallway, passing several students before he stopped and leaned against a wall to catch his breath. As he did, put his hands on his stomach...which felt a bit warm. It was as if Kagome's touch still lingered there...and...he couldn't quite describe it.

_'What the hell was she even doing? Why would she think that I was there to have sex with her?'_

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned to see Miroku approaching him.

"There you are!" he said. "So, how'd it go? Did you get the flowers-"

"No, I did not get the damn flowers!" Inuyasha barked.

"Whoa!" Miroku exclaimed as he raised his hands in defense. "Easy! What's the problem?"

"First off," Inuyasha began, "I'm still pissed at you for leaving me hanging back there! And second, that girl back there was nuts!"

"What do you mean, 'nuts'?" asked Miroku. "What happened?"

"I do all these chores for her," Inuyasha began, "and then she says something about giving me a reward! The next thing I know, she drags me into the shed and she tries to take off my pants!"

"She...she tried to suck you off?" Miroku asked in surprise.

"I don't know what she was thinking about doing," Inuyasha began, "but for some messed-up reason, she thought I was there to have sex with her!"

"Oh, boy..." muttered one of the male human students, nearby. "Sounds like Kamakiri Kagome has struck again."

"Wait, what?" asked Inuyasha.

"Kamakiri who?" Miroku queried.

"Kamakiri Kagome!" another one of the students answered. "She's got quite a reputation at this school! Almost as bad as yours, Inuyasha! I can't believe you never even heard about her until today!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Inuyasha said. "Time out...who is this 'Kamakiri Kagome'?"

The boy glanced back and forth before he gestured them to come closer, causing Inuyasha and Miroku to approach him.

"Her real name is Kagome Higurashi," he whispered. "She seems all sweet and innocent at first...but then, before you know it, she'll pull you in and bite your head off! That's why called Kamakiri Kagome...the Praying Mantis."

"...A praying mantis?" Miroku repeated. "Are you sure, Takeda?"

"Well...honestly, that's just what I heard," Takeda shrugged. "I hear she sleeps around a lot with a bunch of guys."

"If they're just rumors," Inuyasha began, "then you can't really say they're true, can you?"

"Oh, they're true," said a brown-haired girl that passed by, "and I know because she seduced my boyfriend and any other human boy student, regardless of the fact that they might be in a relationship."

"...She has?" Inuyasha asked.

"To put it simply," the girl began while giving the three boys a glare, "that girl is a huge slut."

"A...a slut?" Inuyasha repeated.

"That's right!" the girl answered. "She's a slut! A whore! A harlot! She sleeps with any guy she gets her hands on, and if you're not careful, you'll be next!" With that, she stormed off.

"...So that girl is quite the promiscuous one, is she?" asked Miroku. "When I first saw her, she seemed so friendly and cute."

"Ha!" laughed Takeda. "That's what she wants you to think!" He then looked at Inuyasha. "So...did anything happen in there?"

"We just...talked," Inuyasha replied. "Nothing happened, at all."

"Really?" asked Takeda.

"Yeah, really," Inuyasha answered.

"Huh...well, I guess I can understand that," said Takeda as he walked by, "I mean...no girl would be crazy enough to actually fuck with a demon, let alone a half-demon, right?"

"...Is that a joke?" Inuyasha asked as he glared at Takeda, who gasped.

"Uh...n-no offense to you, Inuyasha!" he cried. "I mean...uhh..."

Inuyasha growled deeply in his throat, causing Takeda to gulp while Miroku sighed in indignation, but then, there was the sound of the bell ringing, causing the three students to look up.

"12 o'clock," Miroku said. "Perfect timing...let's go, Inuyasha. Time for our next lecture."

"...Fine," Inuyasha said as he walked away with Miroku, but not without giving Takeda a glare that said "This isn't over, yet". As the two friends walked down the hall...Inuyasha couldn't help but feel just a slight twinge of guilt. For some reason...he just couldn't get Kagome out of his head...and hearing about her reputation only made him think about her, more.

"...Hey, Miroku," Inuyasha said.

"Hmm?" Miroku hummed, inquisitively. "What's up?"

"...This Kagome girl," Inuyasha started, "is that the only word that they use to describe her? A slut?"

"Why do you care?" Miroku asked. "It's not like you'll see her again."

"...That's the thing," Inuyasha replied. "I...I think I do care."

Miroku stopped and looked at his friend, who stopped in his tracks.

"...I mean...I think she just has some issues," Inuyasha continued. "And...I think it's unfair that people are so quick to judge her based on these rumors alone." He then looked at Miroku with a serious expression. "I...I think I wanna see her, again."

* * *

Review, please!


	7. The Invitation

**Ch. 7- The Invitation**

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

4:45 PM. Kagome had just finished up her priestess classes, learning about certain prayers and exorcisms. This was the only time of day where she and Sango weren't together due to the latter having taijutsu classes as an elective. Kagome decided that she could use this time until dinner to go to the library and study up on her math since she had an exam coming up soon.

As Kagome entered the library, she saw some lilies in a vase on one of the tables.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she walked up to the vase. "Well, don't you all look pretty?" She then lightly touched one of the petals. "Hmm...these flowers do look a little healthy, but they could use a bit more perking up." She then looked inside the vase. "Oh! Well, no wonder they look so droopy. No one's replaced the water in a while." She then carefully picked up the vase and walked out. "I'll just take this to the washrooms, toss out the old water, and pour in some new water from the sink."

Just as she was about to just that, though...someone stuck their foot out in front of her, causing her to gasp as she tripped and fell on the floor, the water from the vase splashing all over her. Not long after, familiar laughter rang in her ears as she looked up to see Natsuki and her posse.

"Oh...hi, Natsuki," Kagome greeted, dryly.

"Being covered in dirty water is a nice look for you, Higurashi," Natsuki quipped. "And do you seriously talk to plants?"

"It's better than talking to a bitch like you, that's for sure..." Kagome muttered as she looked down to the floor.

"So, Kagome," Natsuki said as she squat down and grabbed Kagome by the face, forcing her to look her in the eye. "I heard you tried to make another pass at Gohei...I thought I made it clear that you were supposed to stay away from him."

"...Oh," Kagome replied...before a smug grin appeared on her face. "So you couldn't get back together with him, huh?"

Natsuki gasped silently as Kagome stood up.

"Well, that's too bad," she said, "but you really shouldn't take your troubles out on me. That's really immature of you." She then prepared to pick up one of the flowers...only for Natsuki to stomp on it.

"You fucking SLUT!" she shouted before she raised her hand and smacked Kagome right across the face. "Just who the hell do you think you are?! You think you have the right to screw up other people's relationships just for the fun of it?!"

"... ... ..." Kagome didn't say anything, which caused Natsuki to grab her by the collar of her shirt.

"You make me wanna fucking puke!" Natsuki hissed. "You think that just because you sleep around, that makes you better than everyone else?!"

"Not really, no," Kagome answered.

"It's your fault that Gohei and I broke up!" Natsuki shouted. "So you're gonna fix this, got it?!"

"...I don't have to fix anything," Kagome replied. "If anything, it's _your_ fault! You drove him right into my arms!"

"What?!" Natsuki questioned.

"If there's one thing I hate more than a bitch," Kagome started, "it's a desperate bitch who's in denial! You know why Gohei came to me in the first place, Natsuki?! Because he can't stand having a nagging, narcissistic, controlling ice queen for a girlfriend! To put it simply, Natsuki, YOU LOST!"

"How dare you...!" Natsuki hissed.

"But if you wanna keep taking your problems out on me, then please, by ALL means!" Kagome yelled. "You're not the first person to keep bullying me and you probably won't be the last one to do it, either! So maybe you should vent your frustration out on someone else who actually GIVES A SHIT!"

Natsuki and her two lackeys both gaped at Kagome...or rather...at the towering figure behind her, glowering down at them with piercing golden eyes as a growl rumbled in his chest. Natsuki, Mizune, and Haruka all whimpered in fright at the sight of the half-demon, whose lip curled up in a smirk, revealing a glinting fang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" the three bullies screamed as they turned and ran away, causing Kagome to blink in confusion at first, but then she smirked and laughed as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah! That's right!" she called after them. "Run away, cowards!" She then turned to walk away, only to bump into Inuyasha's chest, causing her to look up and gasp silently.

"...Hey," Inuyasha greeted.

"...I...it's you, again," Kagome said.

"You're...um...K-Kagome, right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, that's me," Kagome replied.

"...Umm...do you need a towel or something?" Inuyasha asked as he handed her a towel.

"Oh...thanks," Kagome said as she took the towel and began to dry herself off with it. "Sorry you had to see that. That was just Natsuki Yamagata and her little gang." She then looked down at the lilies. "Oh...the poor flowers. I was gonna clean out their water." She then picked them up. "I'm so sorry, little ones..."

A pause...but then, Inuyasha held up one of the dead lilies, causing Kagome to look up at him.

"Uh...here," he said.

"...While that is nice of you," Kagome began before she turned around, "I don't really like getting pity from a guy that I've slept with."

Inuyasha gasped at this...but then he growled before he grabbed Kagome by the shoulder and forcefully turned her around.

"Now wait a minute!" he said. "You can't just say that!"

"And why not?" Kagome asked.

"Because...nothing happened between us," Inuyasha replied, causing Kagome to blink at him in surprise, which caused him to swallow the lump in his throat that he didn't even know he had. "Umm...I mean...I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to grab you..."

"I-it's okay," Kagome replied.

_'He's right, though,'_ she thought. _'We didn't do anything. I was about to pleasure him...but he pulled his pants back on and stormed out.'_

**Grrrrrrmmmmmbbble...!**

Kagome's eyes went wide before she looked down at Inuyasha's stomach, from which the bellowing emanated from.

"Uhh..." Inuyasha muttered, his face turning red.

A pause...but then Kagome snorted as she covered her mouth, causing him to glare at her.

"Sh-shut up, it's not funny!" he barked.

"Sorry!" Kagome apologized. "It is a _little _funny." She then gave him a kind, friendly smile. "Do you...wanna grab a bite with me?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and his ears perked up.

"Uh...yeah, okay," he said.

XXX

4:55 PM. Inuyasha sat on the bench as he held a cup of instant ramen in one hand. It was the instant miso flavor, one of his favorites. As he slurped up the noodles with his chopsticks, Kagome sat beside him while holding a bottle of water and another cup of noodles with her.

"This is nice, huh?" Kagome asked.

"Mm-hmm," Inuyasha nodded as he slurped up the noodles.

Nearby, other students happened to be seeing the pair together.

"Isn't that...Inuyasha Taisho? With Kagome Higurashi?"

"The school slut? What's he doing with her?"

"Heh! Maybe he's trying to get in her pants."

"I dunno...they actually look kinda cute, together."

"Inuyasha Taisho? Cute? That's the first time I've heard his name and that word in the same sentence."

Inuyasha's ears flickered at the sounds of the gossiping, but he chose to just enjoy his lunch in peace. As he ate, he glanced over at Kagome, who took a sip of her water.

_'Damn...now that I look at her, she really does look cute,'_ he thought. _'Her eyes are so brown and round...and she looks so small compared to me. Even her hands look smaller than mine.'_

"So, listen," Kagome began, "about what happened earlier in the garden...I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, it's just...I'm kinda used to guys coming to me, you know what I mean? I kinda assume that that's the only thing that they want."

"...So...I guess the rumors about you are true, then," Inuyasha said. "You really do sleep around, huh?"

"PFFT!" Kagome spluttered as she spat out some water and coughed a bit, but then regained her composure. "Well...I can't really confirm most of those rumors."

"...Well...I guess not," Inuyasha replied. "I mean...not unless you had my nose. Otherwise, humans just remain oblivious."

"W...what do you mean by that..." Kagome muttered...before her jaw dropped. "Wait...can you...smell if someone's been having sex?"

"Well, pretty much," Inuyasha replied. "I can smell everyone in this godforsaken school and a lot of better sex than me...hell, even my best friend's been shagging with other girls almost three times a day. If anything, he's more of a slut than you."

"...I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult," Kagome muttered.

"Err...right," Inuyasha mumbled. "Uh...you know what? Let's change the subject. So...what classes do you take?"

"Oh, I take...social studies...and geometry..." Kagome listed off.

"Ugh...geometry...who invented it?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"I know, right?!" Kagome asked. "I just hate math in general. It's always been my worst subject."

"Anything else?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Oh!" Kagome realized. "I take priestess classes."

"Oh, so you're a priestess-in-training," said Inuyasha.

"It runs in my family," Kagome answered. "My Dad's side of the family, anyway...although it skipped a generation in my Dad's case. I'm also taking archery lessons...but those are kind of on hold because of my arm."

"That's too bad," Inuyasha replied.

_'I'm so sorry...!'_ he added, mentally.

"Yeah, well, these things happen, you know?" Kagome asked. "So, what about you?"

"Well...I take gym class and...err...social studies, I think," Inuyasha replied. "Hmm...ah...I dunno what else. I hardly go to class, anyways. I usually spend most of my time, beating up some jerkass who tries to pick a fight with me."

"Is that right?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, pretty much," Inuyasha answered as he gulped down the last of his ramen. "Ahh..." He then burped as he crushed the empty cup in his hand and tossed it in the trash can.

"And it doesn't bother you, at all?" Kagome asked.

"Not really," Inuyasha replied. "I get my exercise. Gotta fight boredom somehow, y'know?"

Kagome blinked at the half-demon...but then she smiled at him.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do you...still want those flowers for your mom's birthday?" she asked, causing him to blink at her.

"Ummm...well...y-yeah, if you're still gonna let me have them," Inuyasha replied. "Umm...please?"

"Sure," Kagome smiled. "I'll set up a nice bouquet and I'll have the school send it out so they'll still be fresh when she gets them."

"Thanks," Inuyasha replied.

"By the way, I just realized," Kagome said. "I never got your name."

"It's...it's Inuyasha," Inuyasha replied. "Inuyasha Taisho."

"Inuyasha, huh?" Kagome repeated. "Well...it's nice to meet you, Inuyasha."

"Y...you, too, Kagome," Inuyasha replied, causing her to giggle a little.

_'Now that I'm kind of getting to know him,' _she thought, _'he seems pretty nice...a little rough around the edges, maybe, but nice.'_

"Um...thanks for letting me eat with you," Inuyasha spoke. "You...you didn't have to do that, you know."

"Yeah, but I wanted to," Kagome said.

"...So...me being a half-demon...doesn't bother you?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Why would it bother me?" Kagome asked. "You're still a student, just like the rest of us."

_'...She's not afraid of me?'_ thought Inuyasha. _'Even though I'm a delinquent half-demon?'_

"Anyway," Kagome said as she stood up, "I gotta go. Sango's probably gotten out of her taijutsu classes and she's gonna be looking for me."

"Uh...yeah, I gotta get going, too," Inuyasha replied. "I have something to do."

With that, they both turned and walked away from each other...but then, Inuyasha stopped and glanced back.

"Umm...hey, Kagome!" he called, causing Kagome to stop and look at him. "Do you...wanna hang out again, sometime?"

A pause...but then Kagome smiled at him.

"I'd love to," she answered.

* * *

And thus begins a beautiful friendship. ;)

Review, please.


	8. The Parents

**Ch. 8- The Parents**

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Friday, March 27th. 9:20 AM.

**THUD!** A boy was thrown unceremoniously to the ground, covered in bruises and cuts...and it was soon revealed he wasn't the only one. At least 14 more boys were seen lying around in the same state, some with busted lips and broken noses...and standing in the midst of it all was Inuyasha, who dusted off his hands and shoved them back in his pockets. He snorted before he spat on one of the boys, then proceeded to walk away.

"Not even a good workout," he muttered as he walked over one of the bodies. "You guys have wasted enough of my time as it is!"

"Ugh..." one of the boys groaned as he attempted to get up, only for Inuyasha to glare at him, causing him to gasp before he lied back down.

"Smart," the half-demon smirked. He soon rounded a corner and looked around, as if to check and see if anyone had followed him, then began to make little smooching noises.

"Miyuki~!" he called, softly. "Here, kitty, kitty!"

**Mrow!** A small mew soon reached his ears, causing him to look up and see a tiny tortoiseshell kitten trotting up to him from inside a discarded cardboard box.

"There you are!" Inuyasha grinned as he pulled out a tin of tuna from his pocket and popped it open. "You didn't think I forgot about you, did you?"

**Meow!** Miyuki mewed as Inuyasha put down the tin, allowing her to eat to her hearts' content. He squat down as he watched her eat and gently ran his finger along her back.

"Mom's birthday is today," Inuyasha said. "I hope she got the flowers Kagome sent to her for me."

Miyuki just kept eating the tuna, which caused Inuyasha to chuckle.

"...I'll probably be going home, this weekend," he said. "Maybe I can convince my Mom to take you home so you won't have to worry about not being able to eat for a couple of days until I get back."

Miyuki licked the bottom of the tin as she finished the last of the tuna.

Here at Shikon High, the students were allowed to stay at the dorms to attend any activities or go home for the weekend to spend some time with their families. Inuyasha was one of the students who normally stayed at the dorms, but since it was his mother's birthday today, he wanted to go out with her and celebrate it tonight. Knowing his father, they'd probably be going to some ritzy joint since he loved to spoil her so much. Personally, he hated having to wear anything formal, but this was his mother. If it made her happy, he'd have to grit his teeth and bear it.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned to see Miroku waving to him.

"Come on, we have to go!"

"Ugh..." Inuyasha groaned as he stood up and walked away. "See you later, Miyuki."

**Meow!** Miyuki meowed as the half-demon left.

XXX

"So what are you gonna be doing this weekend, Kagome?" asked Sango as she walked down the hallway with Kagome.

"I'll probably be studying here," Kagome said. "I have some makeup exams to take."

"I see," Sango replied. "I'm gonna be going to see my Dad and my brother, this weekend."

"How is Kohaku, these days?" Kagome asked.

"Pretty good," Sango answered. "He's gonna be graduating this year."

"Oh, that's great!" Kagome answered. "I guess he'll be in middle school pretty soon, huh?"

"Yeah, my brother's growing up pretty fast," said Sango. "What about Sota?"

"He'll be going into 4th grade, soon," Kagome answered. "Can you believe he's also in his school's soccer team?"

"Really?" asked Sango. "That's impressive!"

Just then, Kagome bumped into someone, causing her to look up and see that it was Inuyasha with Miroku standing behind him.

"Oh! Inuyasha!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, hey, Kagome," Inuyasha replied. "How's it goin'?"

"Pretty good," Kagome answered. "How are you?"

"Ah, you know...same old, same old," Inuyasha muttered. "So...you got any plans this weekend?"

"No," Kagome replied. "I gotta stay here and study."

"Ah, that sucks," Inuyasha replied. "I'm gonna be with my parents this weekend so I can go out with my Mom for dinner...I just hope I don't have to wear a fucking monkey suit, again."

Kagome giggled at that while Sango blinked at the pair in confusion, then glanced at Miroku, who only shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I gotta get going," Kagome said. "See you later?"

"Sure, later," Inuyasha replied as he walked away with Miroku following behind him while Sango watched them leave, then she looked back to Kagome.

"Wow, Kagome," Sango said as she walked alongside her. "I've never seen you be with the same guy you attempted to sleep with, two days in a row. Isn't that guy a...delinquent, though?"

"I know people call him a delinquent," Kagome replied, "but I think that just hides another side to him."

"Well, lately rumors have been saying you still slept with him," Sango said, causing Kagome to sigh.

"Rumors come and go, Sango," she said. "Honestly, people can say what they want. It doesn't bother me. I'm just glad that Natsuki finally decided to back off."

"That's true," Sango muttered...before she and Kagome started to laugh.

XXX

10:34 AM. Inuyasha and Miroku were just now getting out of another lecture.

"Well, that was boring," Inuyasha said with a yawn.

"You think every class is boring," said Miroku. "You slept right through it, as usual."

"Can you blame me?" asked Inuyasha as he scratched the back of his head.

"By the way," Miroku began, "you seemed rather chummy with that Kagome girl."

"What's it to you?" Inuyasha sneered.

"Well, I don't know about her," Miroku said before he gave a grin, "but I think I might like her friend." He winked and nudged his elbow against Inuyasha's side, causing him to groan and push him away.

"Cut it out, you perv," the half-demon grumbled. "And anyway, don't you go getting any ideas. Kagome and I just happen to like hanging out, that's all!"

"Ah, but that's how it starts, my friend," Miroku said. "It starts with a few simple hangouts, but then, slowly but surely, you two will find yourselves in love's sweet embrace."

"Urgh!" Inuyasha dry-heaved. "Oh, god, come on, dude! You know I hate that mushy shit! God, you sound like my Dad..."

"I guess in this case, someone has to," Miroku muttered. "So, you're going home for the weekend, right? Are you taking Miyuki with you, again?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied. "I'm gonna try and convince my Mom to actually let her stay at the house, this time."

"Well, good luck," Miroku replied. "I'll be here at the dorms."

"...Why don't I like the sound of that?" Inuyasha asked, suspiciously.

"Is it because you know Kagome's going to be here?" asked Miroku. "My friend, do you honestly believe I'd make a move on her?"

"Yes, actually," Inuyasha began, "because I know that's the kind of guy that you are."

"...You don't cut corners, do you?" asked Miroku in a deadpan tone.

"When it comes to you," Inuyasha began, "absolutely not."

Miroku sighed. "Fair enough..."

XXX

5:30 PM. The day went by rather quickly. The students already had their dinner for the night and it would be curfew in a couple more hours. Outside, some of the students were seen leaving the grounds, some saying goodbye to their friends as they got in their parents' vehicles.

"Ugh..." Inuyasha groaned as he put his hands over his stomach, which grumbled audibly. "I'm starving."

"Didn't you eat anything, earlier?" asked Kagome.

"I'm saving my appetite for when I have dinner with my family for my Mom's birthday," Inuyasha answered. "Man, do I regret it, now..."

"Huh," Kagome muttered. "What's your mom like?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure a lot of kids say this about their Moms," Inuyasha began, "but...she's the most wonderful in the world."

"Aww," Kagome cooed. "That's so sweet."

"Yeah...I...I kinda feel sorry for her," Inuyasha said. "I know it wasn't easy, having me for a son. I mean...first off, her family disowned after she found out she was dating my Dad, and then she had me when was 18, so...she kinda put a lot of things on hold account of me."

"Wait, she was 18?" asked Kagome.

"Don't judge her, all right?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh, I'm not judging her!" Kagome exclaimed. "I'm just surprised!"

"Inuyasha!"

"...3...2...1..." Inuyasha counted down, and before he knew it, he was practically tackled by a woman in a dark red dress and black hair that was so long, she practically dragged it on the stairs behind her. Her fingers were adorned with golden rings, but one on her left ring finger had a large diamond on it.

"OOF!" Inuyasha cried. "Ugh...hi, Mom...!"

"Ohhh, my sweet, darling, baby boy!" the woman exclaimed. "I got the flowers you sent me! They were so gorgeous!"

"Uh...glad you liked them, Mom," Inuyasha replied, just as the woman turned her face to the side, eyes closed expectantly. "...Oh, Mom, come on, do I have to?"

"Excuse me, young man?" his mother asked in a warning tone.

"Uh! I-I mean...I'd love to!" Inuyasha said before he kissed her on the cheek, causing her to smile while the other students around him snickered.

"That's better," she said, just as Miyuki came out of Inuyasha's pocket with a cute little mewl. "Oh, hello, Miyuki!"

"I take it that she's going to be stay with us again, this weekend?" asked a tall, tanned-skin man with blue stripes on his face and wearing a fine silvery-gray suit with white pinstripes. Like Inuyasha, he, too, had long, silvery-white hair that was tied back in a ponytail that was held up by a pair of pins.

"Uh...hey, Dad," Inuyasha greeted. "Good seein' ya."

"You, too, son," said the man before he noticed Kagome. "Oh! Who's this?"

"Oh! Inuyasha, you made a new friend?" asked his mother.

"Um...yeah," Inuyasha said as he gently pulled himself out of his mother's grasp. "Mom, Dad...this is Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, this is my Mom, Izayoi, and my Dad, Toga."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Taisho," Kagome bowed her head in greeting.

"And you, as well," Toga bowed, along with Izayoi. "It's nice to see that my son made a new friend."

"Mom, the flowers I sent you," Inuyasha said. "Kagome was the one who gave them to me."

"Really?" Izayoi asked before she went up to Kagome. "Oh, thank you, dear!"

"It's no trouble, Mrs. Taisho," Kagome replied. "I was happy to do it. Oh, and Happy Birthday." She then looked to Inuyasha. "See you on Monday, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, see ya," Inuyasha replied.

"Wait, you're not going home this weekend?" asked Toga.

"Oh, I can't," Kagome replied. "I have to study for makeup exams."

"Oh, sweetheart, you can't spend the weekend here alone," said Izayoi before she lit up. "I have an idea! Let's invite her to dinner!"

Inuyasha froze.

_'Oh, fuck...'_

"That's a great idea, Izayoi!" Toga exclaimed. "We'll bring her with us!"

"Oh, that's so nice of you," Kagome began, "but I don't have anything nice to wear-"

"Oh, it's fine, dear," Izayoi reassured. "I actually have something of mine you can wear! We have time before we have to go to the restaurant, anyway!"

"Mom, that's really not necessary," Inuyasha spoke up.

"Nonsense!" Izayoi countered. "It's the least we could do! Especially after she gave you those flowers, honey."

"Well...I guess since you're offering, it would be rude to refuse," Kagome said. "Sure, I'll go!"

"D'oh!" Inuyasha grunted as he slapped his palm against his face.

"Splendid!" Izayoi exclaimed.

"...Oh, joy," Inuyasha said with a forced grin.

"Come on," Toga replied as he turned and walked down to the car. "We still have our reservations."

Inuyasha sighed as he followed his parents with Kagome walking alongside him.

"Your parents seem nice," she said.

"Yeah," Inuyasha muttered, "but my Mom can be pretty embarrassing."

As they headed to the car, Izayoi giggled as she slipped her hand around her husband's arm.

"Oh, Toga, isn't it so sweet?" she asked. "This almost reminds me of how you and I met! Our son actually has a ladyfriend~!"

"...You're acting like this is the first time he actually had one," Toga said, softly, causing Izayoi to look at him. "Look, Izayoi...let's not jump to conclusions, okay? He probably isn't ready to start dating, again."

"...But...it's been a year," Izayoi whispered, sadly.

"Izayoi, it takes more than a year to get over the heartbreak he went through," Toga whispered as he glanced back at his son, who was having a conversation with Kagome while holding Miyuki on his shoulder. "And besides...why would he ever date someone who looks like the one who broke up with him in the first place?"

* * *

Dun-dun-dun!

Review, please!


	9. The Confession

**Ch. 9- The Confession**

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

The dinner was...eventful, to say the least. Inuyasha spent most of it feeling humiliated due to Izayoi telling Kagome a rather embarrassing story of the days of his childhood. Something about running around the house without clothes on and Toga spending about 5 hours trying to catch him so that he could take a bath. Not only that, but Izayoi told Kagome a rather embarrassing nickname she used to call Inuyasha when he was a toddler: "Nunu".

Needless to say, Inuyasha wanted to DIE after that. Why were mothers so embarrassing?

Of course, Kagome didn't seem to mind. She laughed a few times and it seemed like she was having fun. She had to admit, it felt rather nice, wearing a fancy dress that reached up to her knees. Izayoi even said she could keep it since she hardly wore it anymore. She was even more surprised when she saw the HUGE mansion in the first place (they had to come here to drop Miyuki off since she wasn't allowed in the restaurant). She never thought of Inuyasha as being the wealthy type...but then again, look at his parents.

However, when Izayoi brought up the bandages around Kagome's arm, Toga was not blind to his son's subtle nervousness. Even though Inuyasha was eating his steak, when Izayoi asked Kagome about her bandages, Toga noticed that his son's dog ears were flapping like a beetle's wings.

Toga politely told his wife not to pry any further about Kagome's injury, saying that she would answer when she wanted to.

Eventually, dinner was over and they had dessert, too, since it was Izayoi's birthday and everything, and the family drove Kagome to the Higurashi Shrine in Tokyo.

"Thank you very much for inviting me," Kagome said while bowing her head, politely.

"Of course, dear," Izayoi replied. "We were glad to have you."

"Perhaps you could join us again, sometime?" Toga suggested.

"Please, don't..." Inuyasha muttered under his breath while he sat in the back seat.

"I'll see you on Monday, Inuyasha!" Kagome waved. "Bye!"

"Yeah, see ya," Inuyasha replied.

With that said, the Taisho Family drove off while Kagome prepared to head up the stairs to her house.

"I don't know how I'm gonna explain to Mom the night I had," she muttered. "Or about my arm."

XXX

It was about 11:12 PM when the Taisho Family arrived back at their manor, and the first thing Inuyasha did was head upstairs to his bedroom, where he found Miyuki already curled up on his pillow. He just had to get out of this suit. After searching around inside his closet, he put on a red shirt with a claw mark pattern on the front and a pair of black baggy pants with a drawstring. Just as he was getting ready to lie down in his bed, he heard a knock at the door, causing him to sigh.

"Come in," he said, and in walked Toga. "...Hey, Dad."

"That was quite an interesting dinner, wouldn't you say?" asked Toga.

"...I guess," Inuyasha replied.

"...So...it hasn't once crossed your mind that Kagome looks like your ex-girlfriend, huh?" asked Toga.

"...Wait, what?" Inuyasha asked as he glanced back at her. "Does she?"

"...I suppose that answers that question," Toga muttered. "So...you haven't noticed that she looks like Kikyo."

"Not until you said something," Inuyasha said. "I mean...not that it matters. Just because she looks like Kikyo doesn't mean she is. Sure, she has spiritual powers just like Kikyo, but..."

"...Well, then I guess I'll just move on from that," Toga shrugged. "Lemme ask you something else, though...she sleeps around a lot, doesn't she?"

"...You could smell it, couldn't you?" Inuyasha asked in a deadpan tone.

"Pretty much," Toga shrugged. "I'm surprised, honestly. Never thought a human woman that was her age would have that much sex."

"...She...kinda has a reputation at school," Inuyasha replied. "When I first met her...she thought I was there to have sex with her, but I stopped her."

"...That wasn't the first time you met," Toga said with darkening eyes.

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Inuyasha," Toga began, "the one who injured Kagome's arm was you, wasn't it?"

His son's eyes widened and his ears drooped, then he cast his eyes down to the floor.

"...Okay, you caught me," he said. "What happened was...Miroku got one of his dirty movies confiscated-"

"Oh, of course, Miroku," Toga interrupted, sarcastically. "Why does THAT not surprise me?"

"Can I finish, please?" Inuyasha asked. "Anyway, we were outside and we missed our curfew and he was looking in the janitor's shed. I stood outside to keep watch and the next thing I know, I saw Kagome standing across the campus. I couldn't tell if she could actually see me because...well, you know humans can't really see in the dark as well as us demons can, but she looked right at me and then she ran, so...I...I kinda chased her and grabbed her."

"...And?" Toga asked.

"...I...I smell dried tears on her face," Inuyasha said, "and...the next thing I knew, my demon side started to take over. I...I sunk my claws into her arm." He looked up at his father with a desperate expression. "B-but I didn't mean to! I just wanted to scare her away! I wasn't trying to threaten her-"

"Inuyasha," Toga cut him off. "I know you weren't trying to hurt her...but sometimes, for us demons, instinct overrides rational thought. You're lucky you managed to stop it your own, but next time, you might not be able to hold yourself back."

"...But...Dad-" Inuyasha started.

"Now listen," Toga said, sternly. "At school, I don't know what you're doing, but I do know this much: if you hang around that girl for too much longer, who knows what will happen?"

"...What are you saying?" Inuyasha asked, nervously, causing his father to sigh.

"I hate to say this," Toga began, "but...I think for both your sake and hers...you shouldn't see each other anymore."

Inuyasha tried not to show it...but he was quite shaken by his father's words.

"Now," Toga said, "when you go back to school on Monday, here's what you're going to do...you're going to go see Kagome and you're going to tell her the truth about what happened to her...and then I want you to say goodbye to her for good."

"...But...but Dad," Inuyasha started.

"I'm doing this for your own good, Inuyasha," Toga answered. "What if your demon side suddenly goes out of control while you're near her? Something about her triggers that side of you and I can't risk her safety as well as yours! Is that understood?"

"...Yeah, Dad," Inuyasha answered.

"...Inuyasha, I know it sounds like I'm being harsh," Toga said as he put his hand on his son's shoulder, "but...I'm only doing this because I'm your father. I know what's best for you. It's not like you're in love with her...are you?"

"...No," Inuyasha replied. "Why would I be in love with a girl that I've only known for a few days?"

_'...Am I in love with her?'_

XXX

Monday, March 30th. 8:23 AM.

Classes were starting, but as usual, Inuyasha was skipping out on them, today. He had already met up with Miroku, but the priest-in-training noticed that his half-demon friend wasn't acting like himself, lately. He didn't even feel like having a good brawl. He was outside, lying on one of the benches with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. However, he was very much awake.

_'...Maybe Dad's right...it's probably better for me and Kagome if I don't hang around her. If I transformed...I wouldn't be able to control myself...and she'd get more than gashes in her arm.'_

"...Inuyasha..."

_'That's weird...I can practically hear her voice...and she smells so close...'_

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's eyes shot wide open...and sure enough, there was Kagome, beaming down at him as she hovered over him...upside-down.

"Hi," she greeted.

"HOLY SHIT!" Inuyasha cursed as he sat up, his hand over his heart as it pulsed a million times per second.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Kagome exclaimed. "Did I startle you?"

"Uh...n-no," Inuyasha lied while panting heavily.

"If you say so," Kagome replied. "Mind if I sit here?"

_'Say no, say no, say no...!'_

"Sure, I don't mind."

_'Ah, fuck!'_

Soon, the first-year priestess-in-training sat down next to the half-demon, who crossed one leg over the other and leaned against the arm of the bench. She blinked at him for a moment before she reached inside her bookbag and handed him a small bag of barbecue-flavored potato chips.

"Here," she said. "You want some? I don't like barbecue but my Mom packed them, anyway."

"...Yeah, sure," Inuyasha replied as he took the bag, tore it open with a claw, and began to munch on the deep-fried snack food.

"Speaking of my Mom," Kagome began, "she really was surprised when I showed up at home, wearing that dress your mom lent me. She also asked about my bandages."

Inuyasha coughed a bit, startling her.

"Uh...sorry," he said. "Potato chips...kinda dry, y'know?"

"Oh, here," Kagome said as she gave him a bottle of water.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said before he began to guzzle down the water.

_'You gotta tell her the truth...and then say goodbye forever. It's for the best.'_

"Uh..." he muttered. "Hey...Kagome?"

"Mm-hmm?" Kagome hummed.

"Uh...listen," Inuyasha replied. "There's...something I have to tell you...it's not easy for me to say."

"...Huh?" Kagome asked.

"You see," Inuyasha started, "I...uhh...I..."

_'Come on, you idiot! Just come out and say it! "I'm the one who attacked you and we can't see each other anymore"! That's it!'_

"I...I..." Inuyasha stammered.

"...Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Are you okay?"

"...I...just wanna tell you," Inuyasha said.

"...Yes...?" Kagome asked.

"I...I wanna tell you...!" Inuyasha said.

_'SAY IT, GODDAMMIT!'_

"...I had a really nice time with you on Friday!" he blurted out.

_'...What...the...FUCK?!'_

"...Oh," Kagome said before she smiled at him. "I had a nice time, too."

"So...I was wondering," Inuyasha began, "can we...hang out during the weekends, too?"

"Sure we can," Kagome replied. "Do you want my number?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha began, "and...I'll give you mine."

_'Why am I doing this? I'm not supposed to see her anymore...so...why did I choose to keep seeing her again?'_

After they exchanged numbers, the bell rung and Kagome hurried to go to her next class while Inuyasha headed off to find Miroku. As Inuyasha walked down the halls, he could feel his heart beating in his chest, pumping blood all throughout his body...especially his cheeks and the tips of his ears, which were feeling unusually warm as they became tinted with a light pink color.

_'I don't understand...but...at the same time...I feel happy. I like being around her...her scent makes me feel good...and her smile makes me wanna smile, too.'_

He then stopped in his tracks.

_'...Oh, my god...I think...I think I AM in love with her...! I'm in love with Kagome!'_

"...Dad is gonna kill me," he bemoaned.

* * *

XD Oh, good lord.

Next chapter, I think I'll divert from the story a little bit. You'll see what I mean later. ;)

Review, please!


	10. The Flirt

**Ch. 10- The Flirt**

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

6:45 PM. It was almost curfew and the boys were washing up in the showers. Miroku sighed as he sat on a stool under the showerhead, scrubbing his hair with shampoo. However, the sigh was not from the soothing sensation that washing his hair had brought. No, this came from a different emotion, entirely...and Inuyasha could only grumble in annoyance as he sat next to his best friend while holding a sponge.

"You know something?" Inuyasha asked. "You're really starting to irritate me. Why do you keep sighing like that?!"

"Oh...have I been doing it for a while?" asked Miroku as he rinsed his hair out.

"Pretty much all day, yeah," Inuyasha answered. "What's going on with you? You're usually not so mopey...that's kinda _my_ thing."

Miroku chuckled, albeit mirthlessly as he side-eyed the dog half-demon.

"You actually admit that you're mopey?" the young priest asked.

"Just tell me what's wrong, you idiot," Inuyasha muttered.

"...Well...it all started earlier today," Miroku replied. "It was sometime after lunch."

_~Flashback~_

It was 11:45 AM, sometime after history class. Miroku had time to kill before going to his priest-training classes and Inuyasha was off doing who knows what. More than likely getting into a fight with the students as usual.

Since he felt like he had some time to kill before then, Miroku was sitting with a human girl with long black hair that was tied in a short ponytail. She had these cute blue eyes and her skin was absolutely flawless. Not a blemish or freckle in sight.

"You are such a lovely girl," Miroku complimented, giving her the most charming smile he could muster, which caused the girl to giggle.

"Oh, stop it!" she bubbled. "Don't you know flattery will get you nowhere?"

"Well...it's a good thing I never flatter," Miroku smirked.

"Hey, Miroku," said the girl. "You're training to be a priest, right?"

"Well, of course," Miroku replied. "I do come from a long line of Buddhist monks, you see. I have to carry on the family tradition."

"So it doesn't bother you, then?" asked his companion.

"Why would it?" inquired Miroku. "After all, being a monk is a very high honor."

"Yes, that is true," the girl agreed, "but wouldn't you also be scared? I mean...in this day and age, demons are still out there. The ones that aren't able to disguise themselves as humans still lurk around and actually kill people sometimes...especially at night. They'd possess objects like old masks and vases."

"Yes, that much is true," Miroku concurred. "However, that's why I'm learning such things like prayers and exorcisms."

"But...aren't you afraid you'll die, one day?" asked the girl, who stared up at him, her eyes glossing over with worry. Miroku blinked at her as if in surprise, but then he gave her a suave grin as he reached over and gently cupped her chin.

"Would you grieve for me if I died...Haruko?" he asked before he puckered his lips and gently tilted her head up...only for him to kiss the tip of her index finger.

"My name is Hikaru," she said, instantly dropping that "sweet, innocent girl" act. "Did you seriously mix my name up with some other girl you had a fling with, Miroku?"

"Err..." Miroku muttered, blushing slightly red in embarrassment. "Well, I-"

"Forget it," Hikaru said as she stood up and walked away. "If you ask me, somebody who can't even remember which girl is which isn't worth the time mourning for. See you later, loser."

Miroku only sat there with his jaw slightly agape...but then he sighed.

_~Flashback end~_

"Pfffffft...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, come on! You don't have to laugh!"

Inuyasha and Miroku, now fully dressed after their shower, walked down the hallway to their dorm room, the former laughing his head off after his friend told him what had transpired earlier today.

"Oh, come on, man!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "How can I not laugh?! A girl actually got you pegged for once!"

Miroku sighed and shook his head. Just like Kagome, he, too, had a bit of reputation as a flirt...just not as big as hers. Miroku would go around, flirting with any girl he saw in his sights, even members of the female demon student body. He had built up quite a reputation of being a skirt-chaser, despite the fact that he was really supposed to be training to be a priest, and as such, he was not really supposed to have such promiscuous tendencies...but then again, it was a bit of a hereditary issue. Like father, like son, they always say.

"I think I might be losing my edge a bit," Miroku muttered.

"I think it's about time some girl actually put you in your place," Inuyasha quipped as he opened the door to their room. "Just my opinion."

"...I suppose," Miroku grumbled as he walked in after him. As he did, a small smile made its way across his face, which his half-demon friend quickly took notice of.

"What's that smile for?" Inuyasha asked.

"...Well...my day wasn't all bad," Miroku said.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha wondered. "What happened?"

"Well," Miroku began, "let's just say I might have met my match."

_~Flashback~_

4:40 PM. Miroku was getting out of biology and he wouldn't be meeting up with Inuyasha again until dinnertime in a few minutes. Now that he was out and without Inuyasha to talk to, he was rather bored, and one was bored, they tended to sit alone with their thoughts, so that's what Miroku decided to do...and as he did, he thought back to what Hikaru had said.

_'...I'm not even worth mourning, huh? Man...she sure knows where to hit you where it hurts, doesn't she?'_

He then heaved a small sigh as he wandered outside, but as he did, he ended up bumping into a tall girl with fair skin and long indigo hair that was down to her waist. She had on a purple beaded bracelet around her left wrist, but her eyes were closed, so there was no telling what color they were. Nonetheless, she had a rather cute face and she was dressed in the usual uniform for the girl students here.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she apologized. "I didn't see you!"

"Oh, no!" Miroku replied. "Please, don't apologize! I'm the one who wasn't looking where I was going!"

The girl chuckled, putting her fingers to her lips.

"I'm Naomi Shizuo," she said.

"Naomi," Miroku repeated while he took her hand in his and lightly kissed it. "Miroku Tatsuya. Charmed."

"You're cute," said Naomi. "Would you like to sit with me?"

"I'd love to," Miroku replied before they soon went to sit down on his favorite bench.

_'I guess old habits die hard...'_ he thought as he looked at Naomi, who was fiddling with her hands.

"It's the first time I've actually talked to a guy," she said. "You seem really nice."

"And you are quite lovely," Miroku replied. "Tell me, how long have you been going to school here?"

"Oh, I'm a second-year," answered Naomi.

"Really?" Miroku asked. "So am I!"

Naomi chuckled as she scooted up closer to him, her smile not dropping once.

"So...what classes do you take?" she inquired.

"Oh, history, algebra classes," Miroku continued, "and priest classes, too."

"Oh!" Naomi exclaimed. "You're training to be a priest?"

"Yes," Miroku replaced. "I'm going to take over my father's temple, one day."

"Then can I ask you something?" asked Naomi as she put her hand on Miroku's hand. "How do you expect to do that...when you're dead?"

Miroku's face paled before he glanced at Naomi...who still retained that same eerily cute smile...only now, there were fangs beginning to grow out of her lips, her skin was slowly turning blue, her hair turned black, and horns grew out of her head.

"...Right..." Miroku deadpanned. "I knew it was too good to be true."

"Your father slew my older brother," Naomi said in a deep, unearthly voice, "so now, I'm going to do the same to you!"

"Not likely," Miroku glared before he pulled out a paper slip from his pocket and slapped it on her forehead, causing her to shriek in agony before she fell to the ground. "Seriously, if you were going to try and kill me, you could've at least led us somewhere a little more private." He then turned and walked away. "I'll be sure to report you to the school's headmaster."

Naomi seethed angrily before she staggered to her feet, then turned and attempted to chase after Miroku, who seemed completely oblivious to the fact that she stood back up...but then...

"HEY, WATCH OUT!"

As Miroku turned around, he saw Naomi get kicked in the face by a tall brunette with pink eyeshadow. He was so shocked by her sudden appearance, he didn't even realize he fell backward onto his bottom while Naomi was sent reeling from the girl's kick. As the ogress fell to the ground, Sango sighed as she looked to Miroku, then walked over and helped him up.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Uh...y-yes," he answered.

"Good," Sango replied as she dusted off his clothes and looked him over. "You're lucky I happened to be passing by, otherwise she would've eaten you. I'm gonna go report her to the headmaster, okay?"

"R-right," Miroku nodded.

"Oh, and...just my advice," Sango suggested, "but...try and be more careful with who you flirt with in the future, okay?" She soon turned and walked away. "See you later."

"...Bye..." Miroku murmured, still awestruck as the girl walked away.

_~Flashback end~_

"It turned out that Naomi Shizuo doesn't even go to this school," Miroku explained while Inuyasha stared at him in utter disbelief. "The police came and detained her after that."

"...So let me get this straight," Inuyasha began, "not only did a girl reject you...but you also almost got killed by a demonic one AND saved by another one at the same time?!"

_'And to top it all off, the one who saved him is Kagome's bodyguard!'_ he added, mentally.

"If I ever see her again," Miroku began, "the first thing I'd like to do is-"

"Grope her ass?" Inuyasha interjected.

"No," Miroku argued. "...That comes after I get her number."

"Not gonna happen," Inuyasha replied as he climbed into his bunk, closing the curtains around it behind him, but not completely so that he could have a little air. After all, it got really hot in there. That and he just wanted to look at his phone one last time before he went to bed. After all, he needed to see how Miyuki was doing. As he pulled his phone out from his nightstand drawer, it vibrated just as he unlocked it, signaling that he had gotten a text, and as he opened it up, he saw that it was a photo of Izayoi, who was holding Miyuki in her hands and kissing the little kitten on the top of her head.

"Aww," Inuyasha cooed, softly.

"So, did anything interesting happen to you, today?" asked Miroku.

"...Ah, you know, the usual," Inuyasha shrugged as he texted his mother goodnight. "I hung out with Kagome for a bit today and...well, you know..."

"Got into another brawl again, did you?" Miroku asked, incredulously.

"Eeyup," Inuyasha confirmed.

_'I can't tell him that I'm in love with Kagome...or else, he'll never let me live it down.'_

"Well, I suppose you have to get your exercise somehow," Miroku observed before he climbed up into his bunk. "Well...goodnight, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, g'night," Inuyasha replied as he turned off the lamp and settled into bed, but as for Miroku, he lied under the covers with his hands folded under his head as he stared up at the ceiling...a warm smile creasing his lips.

XXX

At the same time, in Kagome and Sango's dorm, they were just about to get ready for bed, as well.

"So, anything happen to you today, Sango?" asked Kagome.

"Well, I will say this," Sango began as she let her hair drop. "Those taijutsu classes are paying off. I saved some moron about to get eaten by an ogress."

"Wait, what?!" Kagome asked. "And you tell me not to be so reckless!"

"Oh, relax," Sango assured. "Everything's okay, now. The police came and took her away. Turns out she wasn't even a student here." She then looked up for a moment. "Hey...I just noticed something."

"What?" Kagome asked as she climbed into her bunk.

"I think I've seen that guy before," Sango replied. "Doesn't he hang around with Inuyasha, a lot?"

"Oh!" Kagome realized. "You must mean Miroku Tatsuya! Yeah, he's Inuyasha's friend."

"...I see," Sango mused...a small smile appearing on her face. "Miroku, huh?"

* * *

I gotta admit, this one was a little harder to do, probably because I'm not used to writing MirSan. Hopefully, you guys enjoyed it!

Review, please!


	11. The Birthday Present

**Ch. 11- The Birthday Present**

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Tuesday, April 1st. 8:45 AM.

It was time for the morning lecture and, as usual, Inuyasha was sitting beside Miroku with his feet propped up on his desk and his hands behind his head. The latter side-eyed his friend in irritation while he was taking notes before he elbowed him in the side, causing him to grunt in slight pain as he awoke.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Inuyasha questioned. "I was sleeping!"

"Pay attention," Miroku said. "This is important. It's about Nobunaga."

"...Keh," Inuyasha scoffed as he finally sat properly in his seat, yawning and stretching his arms. "All I know is that he was the biggest idiot in history. What else do we need to know about that guy?"

Miroku sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not giving you my notes, this time," he whispered. "You're on your own on this one."

Inuyasha only rolled his eyes as he looked down at his textbook. He never really was interested in history...or any other class for that matter, but hey, it's not like he chose to be here. Shikon High was one of the most elite schools in Tokyo, so naturally, Toga had his son enrolled here. Come to think of it, his older brother came to this school before he did and graduated at the top of the class. He was at some ritzy university, these days, though...not that he cared.

The pompous jerkass never cared about him, anyway, so why should he give a fuck about him?

As Inuyasha was about to write down notes, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He checked to see if the teacher had heard and once he had assured himself he was in the clear, he pulled it out and unlocked the screen.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM KAGOME:**

**"Hey, R U busy l8r?"**

Inuyasha glanced around briefly before he began to tap his thumbs on the touch screen.

**INUYASHA:**

**"I'm in class, rite now. What's up?"**

**KAGOME:**

**"I need to C U. How does at around lunch sound?"**

**INUYASHA:**

**"Sure. Why?"**

**KAGOME:**

**"I have something for U. It's a surprise." ;-)**

Inuyasha's ears perked and his golden eyes lit up at that.

"She got me something...?" he whispered.

"Mr. Taisho."

Inuyasha tensed before he looked up and saw the scowling face of the teacher.

"Sleeping in class is bad enough," he began, "but if you're going to be texting, as well, then I'm going to have to ask for your phone. You can have it back at the end of class."

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head while the other students laughed.

XXX

12:30 PM. It was lunch period, now, and Inuyasha had just gotten through eating. Now he was just waiting for Kagome. After he had managed to get his phone back after his history lecture, she texted him to meet her at their usual spot.

"Well, here I am," he muttered, "but where the hell is she?"

He then looked down at his phone and saw the several messages he left her.

"Jeez..." he muttered. "Maybe I shouldn't have left that many messages. She might think I'm a creep or something."

Suddenly, he tensed up a bit as he smelled a familiar scent coming from behind him. He looked over his left shoulder...nobody there. He looked over his right shoulder...no one there, either...but as he turned around, again...

"Boo!"

"Oh!" Inuyasha cried as Kagome appeared right in front of him, her hands behind her back as she laughed.

"Hi, again!" she said.

"K-Kagome!" Inuyasha stammered. "You really ought to stop doin' that!"

"Oh, come on, it's kinda funny to see you all jumpy like that," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha only rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Oh, come on, don't pout," Kagome said. "I got you a little something!"

"Oh, right," Inuyasha recalled. "So what'd you get me, anyway?"

"Close your eyes," Kagome told him, and the half-demon sighed before he did so...and he could hear a rattling sound as he felt something being put around his neck. "Okay, you can open them now."

Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw the young girl smiling up at him. At first, he didn't quite figure out what she did...until he spotted something around his neck. It was a beaded necklace, made out of dark blue round beads and white beads that looked like fangs. He blinked at it and even touched one of them. They were smooth and they smelled a bit like wood.

"Do you like it?" asked Kagome. "I got this from my family's shrine."

"Isn't this a rosary?" Inuyasha inquired. "The kind they use to subdue demons?"

"Oh, they're not real!" Kagome assured. "My family sells lots of them. Charms, incense, stuff like that."

"Huh..." Inuyasha muttered. "So...why'd you get this for me, anyway?"

"You don't even know?" Kagome asked. "Today's your birthday!"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"Happy Birthday, Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

"H...how'd you know that today's my birthday?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your mom told me," Kagome replied.

_~Flashback~_

It was on Friday night at the restaurant, when Kagome had been invited to dinner with Toga, Izayoi, and Inuyasha, who had gone to the bathroom sometime after the waiter had taken their orders.

"So, Kagome," said Izayoi. "Are you and Inuyasha getting along?"

"Yes, ma'am," Kagome replied. "We're quite close."

"That's good to know," Toga said. "It's nice to see that my son's made a new friend. I mean...Miroku can be a good fellow, but I don't trust him that much."

"So I've been told," Kagome mused.

"Inuyasha is such a nice boy," Izayoi added. "I know he tends to rough people up a little bit, but you can't really blame him. Being a half-demon isn't easy, you see."

"Inuyasha faced a lot of discrimination in his life while he was growing up," Toga said. "My oldest son, Sesshomaru, won't even acknowledge him."

"I didn't know Inuyasha had a brother," Kagome replied.

"Well, half-brother, really," Izayoi said. "You see, when I met Toga, he was already married to a female dog demon named Satomi and had a son with her...but it seemed fate still allowed us to be together. One thing led to another and a few years later, Inuyasha was born on April 1st."

"Oh, his birthday's coming soon?" asked Kagome.

"That's right," Toga confirmed. "Unfortunately, he'll still be at school by then."

"We do plan on doing something for him, though," Izayoi said. "He has a favorite ramen restaurant that he loves to go to, so we'll take him there next weekend."

"Hmm..." Kagome hummed as she put her hand to her chin in thought, just as Inuyasha came back.

"Okay, I'm back," he said. "What were you guys talking about? Nothing embarrassing, I hope."

"Oh, no, honey," Izayoi reassured as she put her hand over his own. "We were just having a little chat."

After the dinner and dropping her off at her shrine, Kagome entered her family's house, which was behind a large Shinto shrine, and she was soon greeted by her 9-year-old brother, Sota.

"Sis!" he exclaimed before he went up and hugged her.

"Hey, Sota," Kagome greeted back as she hugged him back. "Good to see you."

"What are you doing home?" he asked. "I thought you were staying at school for the weekend." He then looked her over. "Wow...that's a fancy dress! Where'd you get it?"

"Uh...a new friend lent it to me," Kagome answered.

"Kagome? Is that you?"

Kagome looked up to see her mother, Atsuko Higurashi, as well as her grandfather, Sanosuke Higurashi.

"Hi, Mom! Hi, Grandpa!" Kagome waved.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing here?" asked Atsuko. "Why are you wearing that dress?" She then gasped as she noticed the bandages around her daughter's arm. "And what happened to your arm?!"

"Did something while you were at school?" asked Sanosuke.

"I kinda got a little clumsy," said Kagome. "A pitchfork fell on me and hit my arm. Made some nasty gashes. I'm getting the stitches pulled out on Wednesday. As for the dress...well...I was invited to dinner by a new friend I made at school."

"Oh, you made a friend?" Atsuko asked. "What's her name?"

"Actually...it's a guy," Kagome corrected, causing her mother to gasp silently before a smile appeared on her features.

"Oh, it's a boy, huh?" she inquired.

"Uh-oh..." Sota muttered.

"You have a boyfriend, already?" asked Sanosuke.

"Oh, no, he's not my boyfriend!" Kagome exclaimed. "We only just met, after all! Anyway, his name is Inuyasha and...well...he's a pretty nice guy. A little rough around the edges, though, but mostly nice! He even takes care of stray cats!"

"Aww, so he has a soft side! How sweet!" Atsuko exclaimed, just as a chubby tortoiseshell cat came sauntering into the room with a lazy look in his eyes.

"Hi, Buyo!" Kagome greeted as she pet the cat on the head. "Wow...is it me, or are you a little bigger since the last time I saw you?"

Buyo only yawned and stretched his front paws.

"Oh, that's right!" Kagome exclaimed in recollection. "Inuyasha's birthday is coming up soon and...well...I wanted to get him a present."

"A present, you say?" asked Sanosuke before he held up...a shriveled-up paw of some sort. "Well, then, how about you give him this? It's a mummified kappa's hand, passed down from generations!"

"...Uh...I don't think he'd like THAT, Grandpa," Kagome deadpanned.

"Maybe there's something in our shrine you give him," Atsuko suggested. "There's plenty of things."

"...Actually," Kagome began, "that does give me an idea!"

_~Flashback end~_

"And that's how I found that necklace," Kagome said. "It doesn't really do anything. It's just...since I saw it, I thought of you. So...do you like it?"

"...Yeah," Inuyasha smiled. "It's nice."

"Really?" Kagome asked. "You're not just saying that, are you?"

"No, I mean it," Inuyasha replied. "I like it."

Kagome giggled a little, and he chuckled a little. As she looked up at him, she could feel her stomach flutter a bit as he looked down at her with his golden eyes. He smiled at her, a fang peeking out from underneath his lip.

_'Wow...he's so handsome,'_ thought Kagome. _'A half-demon with a violent streak...but deep down lies a sensitive heart.'_

She gently took Inuyasha by the hand, causing his face to blush a deep red.

_'Just like me...you and I are only judged by based on our reputations,'_ thought Kagome. _'Yet...when we first met each other, you didn't want me to have sex with you...you're actually the first and only person who's ever denied my advances.'_

"...Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Y...yeah, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked back.

"Tell me something," Kagome said before she looked up at him. "What exactly...do you see me as?"

"What do I see you as?" Inuyasha inquired. "Well...you're you."

A pause...but then Kagome giggled as she wrapped her fingers tighter around his own.

"W-what's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing," Kagome replied. "I just felt...really happy, that's all."

Suddenly, the bell rang, causing the two to jolt a bit.

"Oh!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "It's the end of lunch, already!"

"Yeah, look at that!" Kagome replied as she looked at her watch. "Listen, I gotta go now. Sango's probably looking for me."

"Yeah, I gotta get going, too," Inuyasha replied while she walked away.

"I'll text you later tonight, okay?" she asked.

"Sure!" Inuyasha called after her. "See you later!"

As the half-demon watched her leave...he couldn't help but think back on what she had asked him.

_'...What do I see her as? Why would she ask something like that?'_

* * *

Review, please!


	12. The Rival

**Ch. 12- The Rival**

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Wednesday, April 2nd. 10:30 AM.

"Ow! Ow! Ouch!"

"Almost done, dear..."

Kagome seethed as Kaede took a pair of tweezers and snipped out the sutures in her arm.

"This healed a bit faster than I thought it would," said Kaede as she removed the last stitch. "There. All finished."

"Phew...!" Kagome sighed in relief. "Thanks, Kaede."

"Of course, child," Kaede replied. "Now, try and be more careful in future, understand?"

"Yes, I will," Kagome replied before she headed out. "Well, I gotta get going. I have archery lessons."

"Good luck," Kaede called as she went back to work. As for Kagome, she had just met up with Sango, who was waiting for her outside.

"Hey, there!" Sango greeted as she walked alongside her friend. "How'd it go?"

"My stitches are out, now," Kagome said as she showed Sango her arm. "See?"

"That's good," Sango smiled. "Still, you might wanna take it easy for a little bit."

"Yes, 'Mom'," Kagome quipped, causing Sango to nudge her in the shoulder, but they ended up laughing all the same.

"So, did Inuyasha like that necklace you gave him?" asked Sango.

"Yeah, he did," Kagome replied. "I was almost afraid to give it to him. I thought he might be offended, but he didn't complain or anything."

"You and Inuyasha sure have been getting along, huh?" Sango asked. "You've been hanging around him a lot more lately, and you've only known him for a few days."

"We're only friends, Sango," Kagome maintained. "So what if we like to hang out?"

"What do you like about him so much, anyway?" Sango inquired. "Just out of curiosity."

"...He's kinda cute, for one thing," Kagome replied, "and...he's the first person to ever respect me."

"Huh?" Sango muttered. "What do you mean by that?"

"...It's nothing," Kagome replied. "Forget it."

Sango side-eyed her in slight concern. She never heard Kagome talking about something like that, before. It was almost a little unnerving.

"...What do you mean by that?" she asked. "The first person to respect you?"

"...Oh!" Kagome realized. "I-I'm not saying you don't respect me, Sango! It's just...well...um..."

"...Kagome, if you feel like I'm not respecting you, it's okay if you tell me, right?" Sango asked. "We are best friends, after all."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak...but then she tensed as she felt a strong demonic energy. As she turned around, she gasped upon seeing Koga, who grinned at her with his hands shoved down his pockets. While Kagome tried to retain her composure, Sango only glared at the wolf demon in annoyance. Koga was a third-year student of at least 18 years old, and like Inuyasha, he, too, had a reputation of being a delinquent. However, unlike Inuyasha, Koga often managed to get good grades in class and he didn't start fights as often as the half-demon did.

He also had an annoying crush on Kagome (annoying to Sango, at least).

"Hey, Kagome," Koga greeted. "How ya doin'?"

"Hello, Koga," Kagome greeted back, dryly.

"Been a while since we last talked," Koga replied as he stepped closer toward Kagome, his stature tall and imposing. "I was starting to wonder about you."

"I've been busy, Koga," Kagome replied. "In fact, I'm about to head to my archery lessons, right now."

"Yeah, Koga, so get lost," Sango added.

"Sango, I've got this," Kagome assured. "Koga, what do you want?"

The wolf demon smirked before he whispered something in her ear, causing her to sigh.

"Right..." she muttered. "Should've seen this coming..." She looked to Sango, who stared at her worriedly. "I'll be right back, Sango."

"...I get it," Sango replied as she walked by...but not without giving Koga a warning glare.

"Come on," Kagome whispered as she took the wolf demon by his wrist. "Follow me, but let's be quick about it, okay?"

Koga grinned as he and Kagome headed off together, while some of the students watched them walk away.

"There goes Kamakiri Kagome, again," one of them mumbled.

"Looks like this time, she's got Koga in her grip," whispered his classmate, a tall ogre student.

"Aww, lucky...!" whispered a female horned demon with pointed ears.

XXX

A while later, Kagome and Koga were both in the school garden shed, the former slowly stripping her clothes off with her back turned to him. Koga sat on the cot nearby, watching her with a sultry look in his blue eyes and a grin creasing his lips with a glinting fang. His tail wagged back and forth as she soon pulled off her jacket and shirt, revealing a white bra with a frilled lace and a cute little pink ribbon on the front. Afterwards, she unbuttoned her skirt and dropped it on the floor, revealing a matching pair of panties.

Koga's tail wagged...and he felt his pants grow tight as his nether region came to life.

"You ready for this?" Kagome asked as she walked toward the bed, slipping her shoes off as she did.

"You bet I am," Koga replied as he soon scoot over, allowing her onto the mattress, which creaked from her added weight. Soon, the wolf demon approached her, a growl rumbling in his chest as he began to kiss Kagome on the lips, eliciting a soft moan from her, which caused him to moan in turn. He ran his fingers along her arms, and she bit back a small grunt of pain as she felt his claw tips lightly graze her skin, leaving red marks.

"Koga, be careful," she whispered. "I just had my stitches taken out..."

"Right, right," Koga whispered. "Sorry..." He then went back to kissing her again.

_'...This will be the first time I've really had sex with a demon...'_ thought Kagome. _'I was about to do it before...but...'_

Her mind momentarily flashed back to when she attempted to seduce Inuyasha...only for him to push her hands away and zip up his pants.

_'...Inuyasha...'_' she thought as she felt Koga trail kisses along her neck, his hot breath up against her skin. _'If I had sex with you...what would it be like? Would you be rough and aggressive, like Koga is right now? Or would you be gentle and hesitant?'_

"...Hey," Koga whispered as he pulled away.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"...You smell kinda different," Koga said, causing her to gasp...but then, she scowled before she raised her left hand and **WHAP!** She swiftly struck him across the face, causing him to yowl in pain as he fell to the floor.

"What was that for?!" Koga questioned.

"I smell different?!" Kagome asked as she gathered her clothes. "What the hell are you trying to say?! That I stink?!"

"N-no! That's not what I meant!" Koga stammered. "I-I just-"

"You know what?!" Kagome yelled. "Get out, Koga! The mood's gone!"

"But-" Koga started.

"OUT!" Kagome demanded as she pointed to the door...causing the wolf demon to sigh before he started to walk out...but as he opened the door, he suddenly bumped into, of all people, Inuyasha!

"OOF!" they both cried as they collided with each other.

"What the fuck?!" Koga questioned. "What are you doing here, mutt-breath?!"

"That's what I wanna know, wolf-ass!" Inuyasha barked.

Inside the shed, Kagome hid behind a large plant pot, still holding her clothes in her arms with a wide-eyed and panicked look. Her heart raced in her chest and sweat beaded down her face.

_'I don't believe this! What is Inuyasha doing here, and why now?!'_

"Nice necklace, mutt," Koga said, mockingly, as he eyed Inuyasha's new rosary. "Where'd you get it? The junk heap?"

"That's none of your business," Inuyasha said. "Listen, I'm looking for Kagome. Have you seen her?"

"Kagome?" Koga repeated. "Kagome who?"

_'Since when did Kagome ever meet the likes of this mutt?'_

"Kagome Higurashi," Inuyasha answered. "She's a first-year student. Has long black hair, brown eyes-"

"I don't know her," Koga cut him off. "Why? What business do you have with her?"

"Why should I tell you?" Inuyasha asked as he glared at the wolf demon. "It's not like it's your business."

Kagome bit her lip, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"...Fuck it," Inuyasha cursed before he turned and walked away. "I just wanted to see if she was around, that's all. I was gonna give her something, but I'll wait until later."

Kagome gasped silently as she heard those words while Koga's eyes went wide.

_'What the hell is going on here?'_ thought Koga.

XXX

11:00 AM.

"Come on...come on...!"

Kagome grunted as she held her bow and arrow and aimed at the target. Then, she loosed the arrow, causing it to make a whistling sound as it flew through the air and it hit the target...but not quite at the center, causing her to sigh. Before she was injured, she was able to fire arrows with great precision and hit the target, dead-center.

"I guess I'm out of practice," she mused as she looked over at her right arm, where the stitches were. She then took in a deep breath, a look of fierce determination in her eyes as she placed another arrow on the bowstring, then pulled back on it as she took aim, once more. Not too far away, Koga stood nearby, holding a can of soda in his hand, and standing alongside him were his two sidekicks, Ginta and Hakkaku.

"So Inuyasha showed up after Kagome kicked you out?" asked Hakkaku.

"And he was looking for Kagome, too?" asked Ginta.

"I just don't get it," Koga replied. "What business does that mutt have with Kagome?"

"Maybe Kagome and Inuyasha are shagging around together," Hakkaku suggested, causing Koga to side-eye him. "Ah! I-I'm only saying this because I've heard rumors! I don't know if it's true!"

"There have been rumors going around school," Ginta added. "People are saying that Kagome and Inuyasha are actually going out with each other."

"That's ridiculous," Koga denied. "Why the hell would Kagome ever lower herself to being around some filthy mutt when she has a guy like me?"

_'...Although...when I smelled Kagome, earlier...I could've sworn that she had Inuyasha's scent on her...nah, maybe I'm just imagining it. There's no way Kagome would ever...huh?'_

Suddenly, as Kagome was preparing to shoot another arrow, she was approached from behind by none other than Inuyasha.

"Yo," he greeted.

"Oh! Inuyasha! Hi!" Kagome greeted back. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was around so I figured I might as well see what you're up to," Inuyasha replied.

"Well, as you can see, I'm doing my archery lessons," Kagome replied. "I'm trying to get a bullseye, but I've been out of practice for a while since...you know...my arm?"

"...Oh, yeah," Inuyasha muttered.

_'...I really ought to tell her...'_

"Umm...do you need help?" he asked, causing her to glance back at him. "Here, lemme show you something..." He then gently took her arms and raised them a bit. "Try to keep your arms as straight and parallel to each other as possible. That way, the arrow is more aligned with your line of sight, see?"

"Yeah," Kagome replied.

"Now stand up straight," Inuyasha told her as he slightly adjusted her back. "Keep your back stiff...and put your left foot forward just a few more inches."

Kagome positioned her foot exactly as Inuyasha instructed while the half-demon stepped back.

"Okay...now pull back," Inuyasha began while Kagome began to pull back on the arrow, "and...shoot!"

Kagome loosed the projectile, causing it to fly through the air...and it ended up hitting dead center!

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Look! I got it! I got a bullseye!" She then squealed in delight as she hopped up and down.

"Nice!" Inuyasha praised, but then Kagome ran up and hugged him, causing him to tense up a bit.

"Thank you, Inuyasha!" she said, gratefully.

"Uh...y-yeah, no problem," he replied as he looked down at her, his face tinted a deep red...and as Kagome realized what she had done, she gasped silently before she pulled away, her cheeks also flushed red.

"Umm...I...I gotta go," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, you, uh...you do that," Kagome replied.

"...See you later, then?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep! See you!" Kagome answered.

"Right..." Inuyasha nodded before he soon walked off...and Kagome giggled softly to herself.

"What a weirdo," she whispered. "A cute weirdo, though."

As for Koga...he gaped at the two in stunned silence...but then he growled viciously as he clutched his can of soda so tightly, he crushed it and caused the soda to come pouring out.

"How dare he...!" he growled.

XXX

1:12 PM.

Inuyasha was in the washrooms after lunch, washing his hands after just taking a leak. As he did, he looked to his left and noticed the broken mirror...the one that he shattered. As he did, a wave of guilt suddenly formed in the pit of his stomach, causing him to sigh as he dried off his hands.

_'I know I should tell Kagome the truth...but...if I do...it will ruin my standings with her.'_

He looked down at his fingertips...and then brought them to his nose and sniffed them lightly.

_'...Fuck...even now, the smell of her blood on my claws hasn't faded...I washed my hands every time I'm in the washrooms and even used those little moist wipes to wipe off my fingers...but the smell's still there!'_

He growled as he grabbed at his head and banged it up against the wall.

"What the fuck am I gonna do?!" he questioned.

"Having trouble, mutt?"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide before he turned around and saw Koga, who glared at him.

"Koga?" Inuyasha asked. "What the hell do you want?"

"...You've got some kind of nerve," Koga hissed. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't lie to me!" Koga barked. "I saw you, earlier...how dare you get close to my girl?"

"Your girl?" Inuyasha repeated, inquisitively. "What the hell are you...wait a minute...are you talking about Kagome?"

"No, your mother," Koga answered, sarcastically. "Who the fuck do you think I'm talking about?!" He then grabbed Inuyasha by the collar of his shirt. "You've been fucking her, haven't you?!"

"What?!" Inuyasha questioned as he slapped Koga's hand away. "Hell no! Kagome and I haven't fucked!"

"Don't lie to me!" Koga spat. "You must be fucking her because lately, Kagome's usually sweet fragrance is being overpowered by the disgusting stench of _dog!_"

Inuyasha growled at that.

"You prick...!" he hissed. "I'll kick your fucking ass for that!"

"Oh, yeah?" Koga asked. "Then how about we settle this, later?! You and me, behind the school at 5!"

"I'll be there!" Inuyasha declared. "And you better be there, you mangy wolf!"

With that, he soon stormed out of the washrooms, leaving Koga to watch after him with a cocky smirk on his face.

_'I don't normally get this angry around Koga,'_ thought Inuyasha, _'but...knowing that he's involved with Kagome...'_

He growled viciously as he flexed his claws, the joints in his fingers making a popping sound...and his eye flashing red.

_'...makes me wanna rip his fucking head off...!'_

* * *

Ooooooh, shit...

Review, please!


	13. The Brawl

**Ch. 13- The Brawl**

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

4:55 PM.

Kagome was worried. She hadn't seen Inuyasha since her archery lessons, earlier today. She asked around to see if anyone else had seen him, but no one would give her a straight answer. Even the teachers didn't seem to have a good answer, seeing as how he was hardly in class, sometimes, and he didn't have a good track record with the school staff, to begin with.

_'Where could he be?'_ she thought. _'I've been texting him all day, and he hasn't answered me.'_

She then thought back to when Inuyasha and Koga ran into each other right after she kicked the latter out of the shed.

_'...Don't tell me Inuyasha actually figured out I was there,'_ thought Kagome. _'Is...is he mad at me?'_

"Kagome!"

Kagome gasped before she turned around and saw Sango running up to her, panting heavily.

"Sango?" Kagome asked, worriedly. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sango answered while she caught her breath. "I've been running all over the school, trying to find you. Kagome...I've been hearing rumors that Koga challenged Inuyasha to a fight behind the school! I think that's where he might be, right now!"

"...Oh, shit...!" Kagome cursed. "Sango, we gotta hurry!"

XXX

4:57 PM.

Inuyasha casually strode down the hallway towards the back door with his hands shoved down his pockets. He had his ears pinned down against his head and his chest rumbled as he growled deeply. He had his fangs poking from under his upper lip with a threatening glint, and anyone who saw him quickly got out of his way.

One look at them and they knew...something had seriously pissed him off.

_'You're mad at that wolf...aren't you?'_

_'Shut the fuck up...I'm just gonna teach him a lesson, that's all.'_

_'Keep telling yourself that...you just don't like the idea of that mangy ass-wipe stealing our mate.'_

_'Kagome's not my mate! In fact, you're the reason why I haven't told her about my feelings, yet! Now do me a favor and fuck off!'_

_'For now, I will...but you're gonna need me...'_

Inuyasha growled as he pushed open the back door and walked outside. A large crowd of students had already gathered...and in front of him...was Koga, giving him a cocky grin while he had his hands down in his pockets, too, with Ginta and Hakkaku standing behind.

"Well...you actually showed up, mutt," Koga mused. "Gotta say, I'm impressed."

"Cut the shit, Koga," Inuyasha hissed. "You and I both know why we're here."

"Right, right," Koga replied. "So...what do you say I kick your fucking ass from here to the other side of the world?"

"I'd like to see you try," Inuyasha snarled.

At that moment, the crowd began to chatter amongst themselves.

"I bet 500 yen on Koga."

"Ha! You're on!"

"I'll take a piece of that action, too!"

At that moment, Miroku managed to make his way from the back and squeezed his way through the crowd, only to gasp upon seeing his best friend standing in front of his archrival.

"Oh, crap, I'm too late..." Miroku whispered in horror.

"So, we doin' this or what?" Koga asked.

"Bring it on," Inuyasha replied as he cricked his neck.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight!" the students around them chanted as the two delinquents stared at each other down. Inuyasha glared as the wind whipped his hair around, his eyes as golden as the sunset. Then, just as it seemed like neither one would make a move...all at once, it started.

Koga suddenly appeared in front of Inuyasha in the blink of an eye, barely giving the half-demon enough time to dodge a swift left jab, but when Inuyasha turned to face him, the wolf demon gave him a roundhouse kick right in the jaw, sending him stumbling back, but he kept standing before he ran up and tried to punch Koga in the face, but this time, he managed to dodge him, too.

"I guess it's true, what they say," said Koga. "You can't teach a dog new tricks!" He punched Inuyasha in the stomach, causing him to grunt in pain. "Still the same old moves, huh, mutt?!"

"Not exactly," Inuyasha growled before he swiped his claws at Koga, who cried out as he stumbled back for a moment, holding his left cheek. As he pulled his hand away, he found his palm smeared red with blood.

"Oh, so we're already fightin' dirty, huh?!" Koga questioned.

Inuyasha wiggled his fingers to crack his knuckles...and two of his claw tips were stained with Koga's blood.

"Boo~!" some of the students jeered.

"Come on, Koga!" Hakkaku shouted. "Show that half-demon who's boss!"

"You got this!" Ginta called.

Koga growled before he crouched down on all fours, his tail bristling. This was something typical of canine-like demons. They tended to crouch down on all fours in order to summon their natural savage instincts in an attempt to fight off their opponents better and give them an edge in battle. Still, Inuyasha would not be deterred. He wouldn't resort to such savagery.

_'Go on...show him you mean business!'_

_'Shut up! I'm not gonna rely on you!'_

Inuyasha rushed Koga and tried to punch him in the jaw, but the wolf demon jumped out of his way and circled around him, then kicked him in the back.

"AGH!" Inuyasha cried while the crowd cheered as they watched him stumble forward, expecting him to fall, but then they jeered as he managed to stay on his feet. "Rrrgh...fuck you, Koga!" He turned around and actually managed to punch the wolf demon in the face, this time, and then followed through with a kick to the stomach.

"Come on, Inuyasha!" Miroku called out. "You've got this!"

"Let's go, Koga!" yelled Hakkaku. "Come on!"

Koga growled before he lunged at Inuyasha and bit his right arm, causing him to yell from the pain of his fangs sinking into his flesh, but he quickly pushed him away. As the brawl continued, Kagome and Sango finally came outside and began to push their way past the crowd in order to get up to the front.

"Excuse me! Sorry!" Kagome called. "Move it! I need to get through!"

"Coming through!" Sango exclaimed. "One side, please!"

As for Inuyasha, he pushed Koga away before he ran up and slammed his forehead against his. Koga stumbled for a moment, but before he could get his bearings, Inuyasha ran into him and slammed him against the wall, then decked him across the face, once again, but then Koga kicked him in the stomach again, causing him to fall to the ground, but before he could get back up, Koga jumped on top of him and started punching him over and over, which made the crowd cheer.

"All right, Koga!"

"Yeah! That's the way to do it!"

"That's what that half-demon gets!"

Kagome stood, horrified as she watched Inuyasha getting beaten mercilessly by Koga...but what horrified her most of all was that the crowd was enjoying watching Inuyasha getting pummeled, even as his blood started to splatter on the ground!

_'...This is so wrong...!'_ she thought. _'Why...why isn't anyone helping him?!'_

Suddenly, Koga stopped, Inuyasha's blood dripping off his fists...but despite that, he was still breathing.

"Still got some fight in ya, huh, mutt?" asked the wolf demon, mockingly. "Damn...what bad luck. And here, I was just starting to have fun, too." That's when he noticed something glinting on the ground. "Hello...what have we here?" He picked it up and held it out for all to see: it was a golden heart-shaped pendant with a thick chain.

"Is that...a necklace?" Ginta asked.

"Where'd he get that thing from?" asked Hakkaku.

"...So...this is what you were tryin' to give to Kagome, huh?" Koga asked. "You really think she'd want something from a filthy halfbreed like you?!" He then stamped his foot up against Inuyasha's chest, causing him to grunt from the pressure. "Quit dreamin'!"

"Ugh..." Inuyasha groaned as he tried to stand up, but Koga continued to push him against the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku cried out.

"Oh, god, we have to do something...!" Sango whispered in shock, but Kagome remained frozen next to her.

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, mutt," Koga said before he got closer to Inuyasha's ear and lowered his voice in a whisper. "Kagome and I...we've been shagging around together."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide at that.

"And here you were, thinking you had a chance," Koga said. "Kagome's MY girl. You could never get lucky with someone like her! You got that, Inu-Trash-a?!"

Inuyasha just lied there, quietly...and Koga couldn't quite place it, but there seemed to be a subtle change in his scent.

"What the hell- OOGH!"

The crowd as Koga was suddenly grabbed by the throat...and slowly, Inuyasha stood up to his feet, blood dripping off his face and forehead. His hair rose and flailed about wildly in the wind, his fangs and claws grew longer, a pair of purple stripes appeared on his cheeks, and his eyes flashed a deep red with his irises turning blue.

_'What the...what the fuck's going on?!'_ Koga thought as Inuyasha held him up. _'This intensity...this feral viciousness...this can't be the same Inuyasha!'_

"...That wench...is mine...!" Inuyasha growled...his voice deep and unearthly. "She's MINE!"

"...Oh...shit...!" Miroku cursed before he turned to the other students. "HEY! DON'T EVERYONE JUST STAND THERE! HURRY AND GET INSIDE!"

Not knowing what he meant, but also too scared to ask questions, the students hurriedly ran back inside the building.

"Kagome, let's go!" Sango cried as she grabbed Kagome by the arm and tried to pull her away, but she didn't budge. "Kagome, I said let's go! Come on!"

But still, Kagome didn't move. She stood there, watching as Inuyasha forcibly threw Koga against the ground, creating a fairly-sized crack in the concrete before he raised his claws.

"What the fuck?!" Koga questioned. "H-hey! O-okay! I give up! Stop it, will you?!"

"I won't let you take her...!" Inuyasha hissed as he opened his claws, preparing to bring them down on Koga's throat. "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER FROM ME!"

Koga gasped before he braced himself...but then...

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide before he looked around...and his eyes fell on Kagome, who shivered as she held her hands against her chest...and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

"STOP IT, INUYASHA!" she urged. "PLEASE!"

"...Ka...gome...?" Inuyasha asked as his eyes began to return to their normal color, the stripes on his face disappeared, his fangs and claws shortened slightly, and his hair stopped flailing. "W...what are you...?" Suddenly, the world blurred around Inuyasha as he swayed back and forth...then...everything went black.

XXX

"...yash...a...? Inuyasha...?! Inuyasha!"

"Urrrgh...ugh..." Inuyasha groaned as he opened his eyes, bandages wrapped around his forehead and patches on his cheeks. He didn't even need to look around to know where he was. The smell of medicine and old ginger roots meant one thing: he was in Kaede's office.

"Well, you're finally awake, are ye?" asked the nurse.

"...What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"You passed out," answered Miroku, who was leaning against the shelf. "Koga was in here, too, but he's not as badly beaten up as you are. He already went back to his dorm room with Ginta and Hakkaku."

"...Where's...Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"In her dorm room with Sango," Miroku replied. "It's about 7:30, now. You were out for a little while. She looked really worried about you, but I told her to go back to her room and she'd see you tomorrow."

"...Fuck..." Inuyasha cursed.

"That was the most pissed-off that I had ever seen you, Inuyasha," Miroku noted. "I know you have a rivalry with Koga, but that?" He shuddered, fearfully. "I don't know what was going through your head."

"...He said he slept with Kagome," Inuyasha spoke, causing Miroku to look at him. "When he said that...I just got so angry...I lost control." He raised his right hand so that he could look at his palm. "Hearing him say that he was involved with Kagome..." He tightly clenched his hand into a fist. "It just pissed me off...!"

"And why is that?" Miroku asked.

"...Because," Inuyasha started, "I'm in love with Kagome...and I'll be damned if I let anyone else have her...!"

* * *

Review, please!


	14. The Argument

**Ch. 14- The Argument**

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Thursday, April 3rd. 8:30 AM.

"How are you feeling today, Inuyasha? Are you feeling better?"

"I'm a little sore here and there, but I'll be okay."

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha in the cafeteria as he guzzled down his milk, her expression etched with worry and nervousness. The half-demon didn't seem to pay it any mind as he let out a boorish sigh and belched, licking the milk mustache off his upper lip and tossing it in the garbage can, then he began to eat his toast. He looked over at the girl sitting next to him and he felt a small twinge of guilt as he saw her face. Her smile was still there, but he could see she was concerned for him.

"...Kagome..." Inuyasha muttered. "I...I'm really sorry I scared you the other day."

"I was really worried about you," Kagome replied. "I hardly slept, last night. I'm surprised that you didn't get suspended."

"It helps when your Dad is rich as hell," Inuyasha muttered, remembering his rather unpleasant visit to Principal Hamada's office, earlier that morning. "The principal let me off with a warning, though...and Koga, too."

"I can't believe Koga," Kagome said, bitterly. "Where does he get off, treating you like that?"

"Ah, don't worry about it," Inuyasha said while waving his hand, nonchalantly. "Koga's always had it out for me."

"I asked Miroku about that, actually," Kagome replied. "I mean...it's one thing if you guys have a rivalry, but...Miroku said he had never seen you look so mad, before...and...that thing with the red eyes...what was that?"

Inuyasha's ears drooped before he glanced over at her.

"It's...it's what happens when I get too worked up about something," he said. "Sometimes, I lose control of myself and transform into a full demon, like my Dad or my brother. I'm a half-demon, though, so when that happens...I tend to go a little crazy."

"I'll say," Kagome muttered.

"And then," Inuyasha began, "when Koga told me that he was involved with you...and then started yelling all those things at me...I snapped. I just couldn't take it anymore."

"...What did you mean when you said that I was yours?" Kagome asked, causing Inuyasha to turn and face her, completely. He vaguely remembered saying something like that to Koga once his inner demon came out, but...he didn't realize that she actually heard him say it. It made his heart skip and his stomach twisted with unease. He swallowed thickly and tugged at his shirt collar with a finger while Kagome just blinked up at him.

_'Oh, man...'_ he thought. _'What am I supposed to say?'_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Umm...well..." he muttered. "I...I said that because...umm..."

"Yes?" Kagome said, trying not to sound like she was urging him.

"Well...I..." Inuyasha stammered. "I said that...because..."

"...Because...?" Kagome repeated.

"...Because I thought that you and Koga were...fucking," Inuyasha answered.

"...Excuse me?" Kagome asked with her brow furrowed. "What did you just say?"

"Well...is it true?" Inuyasha inquired.

"No!" Kagome yelled. "What the hell makes you think that were sleeping together?!"

"Well...i-it's just that...well...Koga said-" Inuyasha stammered.

"And you believed him?!" Kagome questioned.

"Well, I saw him leaving the garden shed!" Inuyasha retorted, suddenly growing angry. "Isn't that where you go when you wanna shag with someone?!"

"No!" Kagome yelled. "I mean...yes, Koga and I were in the shed, but-"

"So you were fucking, then!" Inuyasha interjected.

"No, we weren't!" Kagome countered.

"Uh-oh..." muttered one of the students, watching from nearby. "Trouble in paradise."

"I did see Higurashi and Koga go off together," whispered another. "I could've sworn they were shagging together."

"You keep outta this!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled at the eavesdropping group, causing them to turn around and go back to their meals.

"If you and Koga didn't fuck," Inuyasha began, "why was he in the shed?! And more importantly, why didn't I see you?!"

"I was hiding!" Kagome answered. "Hiding from you when you walked in on us!"

"So you did fuck with him?!" Inuyasha asked.

"NO, WE DID NOT!" Kagome shouted. "God, why do you think that?!"

"Well, given your reputation, it wouldn't actually surprise me if you did!" Inuyasha shouted, causing Kagome to gape at him...but then she took in a deep breath and gave him a sweet...yet rather unsettling smile.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"W...what?" Inuyasha asked...only for Kagome to grab her milk and splash him in the face with it, causing him to splutter. Then, she grabbed her tray and dumped all her food on his head, causing him to cry out in disgust before she promptly stormed off with her book bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Inuyasha questioned...only for Kagome to turn around, and suddenly...he felt very, very small as he met her piercing gaze.

"You know something?" she asked, coldly. "You really are a jerk."

Inuyasha stiffened as if those words pierced through his chest while Kagome kept walking...and suddenly, he felt his heart drop as he realized what exactly it was he said.

"...Oh, shit..." he cursed. "I messed up, big time..."

XXX

9:45 AM.

"He said what?!" Sango asked, trying to keep her voice down despite her shock. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No," Kagome whispered as she sat next to her while the lecture was going. "He actually said that to me."

"Oh, my god, Kagome..." Sango muttered in disbelief.

"How could he even say that to me?" asked Kagome. "I mean...yes, Koga and I were in the shed, and yes, we were about to do it, but...I kicked Koga out because he said I smelled different, lately."

"Why would he say that?" Sango inquired.

"...I guess...maybe he smelled Inuyasha on me," Kagome answered. "He is a wolf demon...but still, that doesn't give him the right to say what he did!"

"Shh~!" Sango shushed.

"Right, sorry," Kagome whispered. "I can't believe that he'd just say that...based on my reputation."

"...Well...Kagome," Sango began, "I'm not taking his side in this...but...Inuyasha is kind of right."

"What?" Kagome asked. "Koga and I didn't go all the way, though."

"But you almost did," Sango began, "and...well...maybe Inuyasha felt like you betrayed his trust."

Kagome's eyes went wide as she let those words sink in.

"I mean, hey, I could be wrong," Sango said, "but...you and Inuyasha have been hanging out for a while. I-I'm not saying that it justifies what he said! It's just...well...maybe his feelings are hurt."

"...He hurt mine, too..." Kagome muttered as she slumped against the desk.

XXX

10:40 AM.

"You told her that?!"

"Well...wouldn't you have said it, too?"

"No!"

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath as he walked down the hallway with Miroku, to whom he had just conveyed what happened in the cafeteria at breakfast this morning.

"...I fucked up, didn't I?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, my friend, I'd say you fucked up, royally," Miroku answered. "I'm not even going to sugarcoat it."

"Fuck...!" Inuyasha cursed as he ran his claws through his hand. "I can't believe this...and after I made the confession that I'm in love with her!"

"Inuyasha," Miroku began, "while I can understand why you'd be angry, you still basically called Kagome a slut without even saying it."

"I didn't mean to call her that!" Inuyasha argued. "It's just...the thought of her...and Koga-"

"I get it," Miroku assured. "Koga's been your bitter rival since middle school. You're a dog, he's a wolf, it's a natural thing...but consider this: do you think that Kagome actually WANTED to sleep with him, but she felt she had no choice?"

"...No..." Inuyasha muttered.

"Well, then, there's your answer," Miroku said. "Inuyasha, it's as you said on the day you met her. Kagome just has her issues and she's trying to work them out...maybe she sleeps around because she feels like it gives her something that a regular relationship won't give her. Maybe try and ask her why she feels like she has to have sex, every now and then."

"...I guess..." Inuyasha said.

"But more importantly," Miroku began, "you have to apologize and show her that you mean it."

"...I figured that much," Inuyasha replied. "But...what if she won't talk to me?"

"Then you have to keep trying," Miroku replied. "Inuyasha...you told me you love this girl, right?"

"Right," Inuyasha nodded.

"And you're not going to give up on her after one little argument, are you?"

"No."

"Then go after her. Apologize to her, talk to her...make her feel better, and you'll feel better."

Inuyasha looked down at the floor for a moment, but then he put on a determined expression. Miroku was right about this. He made a mistake, but he had to fix this, somehow. He didn't really hear Kagome out, after all, so she was probably in the right...well, maybe not when she sprayed him with milk and dumped her food on him, but still!

"So what are you going to do?" Miroku asked.

"...I have to find Kagome, first," Inuyasha answered.

"Hey! My books!"

Inuyasha looked up to see a small group of boys, at least 16 or 17 years of age, all of them surrounded a purple-eyed girl with tanned skin and silvery hair that had cute little blue ribbons tied into it at the sides. She whimpered as she tried to pick up her scattered books off the floor, but one boy cruelly kicked it out of her reach.

"Stop it, you guys!" she cried. "You'll make me late!"

The boys laughed at the girl, who whimpered as tears stung at the corners of her eyes...but then she gasped silently as she saw someone towering over them from behind, and suddenly, the boys felt a deep sense of dread before they all turned around and saw Inuyasha, who glowered down at them with darkened eyes.

"What's going on here?" he asked in a deep, threatening rumble. "Don't you punks know it's not polite to gang up on a girl?"

"Uh...I-Inuyasha!" one of the boys stammered before giving a nervous chuckle. "We were just leaving! Y-yeah! Heheheh!"

Soon, they all scurried off like the rats that they were.

"Psh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Dirtbags..." He then looked to the girl and offered his hand. "Hey, Shiori. You okay?"

"I am now," answered Shiori as she let him help her up. "Thanks, Inuyasha."

"Sure," Inuyasha replied. "...Hey, Shiori...you don't think I'm a jerk."

Shiori blinked at Inuyasha before she smiled up at him.

"Of course not!" she answered. "You're very nice! You wouldn't have helped me if you weren't!"

"...Thanks," Inuyasha replied while giving her a smile, too. "Now you get on to class, okay?"

"Thanks again, Inuyasha!" Shiori bowed her head before she hurried to her next class, leaving Inuyasha to watch after her before he sighed and looked at his phone.

XXX

Kagome was in one of the fitting room stalls, about to change into her archery outfit when she heard her phone's ring tone. As she picked it up, she saw that it was Inuyasha calling her. She held up her finger, preparing to swipe the "answer" icon...but then she glared before she swiped her finger to the left, causing her phone to stop ringing.

She knew that he wanted to talk...she just wasn't ready to talk to him, just yet.

For that matter, she didn't know when she'd be ready, either.

* * *

Oh, dear. :(

Review, please!


	15. The Apology

**Ch. 15- The Apology**

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Friday, April 4th. 2:30 AM.

Inuyasha sighed as he turned over in his sleep...that is, if he _was_ asleep. Quite the contrary, he was actually very much awake. He groaned as he sat up, the blankets rolling off of him before he reached inside his nightstand drawer and pulled out his phone. He swiped the screen to unlock it before he tapped on the "Inbox" icon.

**YOU HAVE 0 MESSAGES**

"...Fuck," Inuyasha cursed under his breath as he tapped on Kagome's name and saw all the texts he had left.

**INUYASHA:**

**I need 2 talk 2 U. R U available?**

**KAGOME:**

**Leave me alone...**

**INUYASHA:**

**I just wanna talk 2 U.**

**KAGOME:**

**I'm turning my phone off.**

**INUYASHA:**

**Kagome, I'm sorry.**

**INUYASHA:**

**Kagome? R U there?**

**INUYASHA:**

**Kagome, answer me.**

**INUYASHA:**

**... ... ...**

Inuyasha sighed as he put his phone down. It had been like this, all day. He called her 5 times and texted her throughout the day, but Kagome wouldn't respond. Miroku told him to give her space and let her sort things out on her own, but Inuyasha was stubborn. He wanted to sort things out, NOW.

He was so frustrated, he couldn't even sleep...and he loved sleeping!

"Inuyasha...I know you're awake."

"Have you been awake, all this time, too?" Inuyasha asked as he heard Miroku's voice from the top bunk.

"I've been awake long enough," Miroku answered. "Listen, Inuyasha, I told you, let Kagome sort things out on her own. All this pushiness is only going to drive her away."

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed.

"...Fine," Miroku said. "Don't take my advice, but don't say I didn't warn you, either."

Inuyasha sighed before he turned his phone off and put it away, then rolled over onto his side.

XXX

Sango's eyes fluttered open as she heard a small sniff, prompting her to slowly sit up, her hair falling off her shoulders. She sighed before she climbed down from her bunk and opened the curtains to find Kagome, curled up in a little ball, hugging herself as tears rolled down across her face.

Sango soon climbed into the bed with her and hugged her tightly, and as if by instinct, Kagome wrapped her arms around her, nestling her head on her friend's chest. Sango smiled at her while she gently combed her fingers through her hair, hoping that it would soothe her back to sleep.

"...Inuyasha...!" Kagome whimpered, causing Sango to sigh as she wiped her tears away.

"I know, Kagome..." she whispered. "I know."

They stayed like that for the rest of the night.

XXX

7:45 AM.

Inuyasha let out a tongue-curling yawn as he sat in the cafeteria with Miroku, who was eating his omelet and toast. Inuyasha got a ham, egg, and cheese sandwich with sausage and orange juice, which happened to be his favorite...but he didn't really have an appetite, today. He just sighed as he stared at his food, which Miroku took notice of.

"Not hungry, Inuyasha?" he asked as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"...No," Inuyasha replied.

"...Inuyasha, it's okay," Miroku said. "You and Kagome will work things out."

"But why won't she answer me?" Inuyasha asked. "She ignored me all day, yesterday, and she's still ignoring me, now."

"She just needs some time," Miroku replied. "Let her have her space."

"...I gave her space all day, yesterday," Inuyasha muttered.

"What I mean is try not to call her or text her throughout the day," Miroku said. "Wait until later and then see how she feels."

"...Fine," Inuyasha said. "That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I didn't expect you to," Miroku replied while the half-demon glanced down at his food. He sighed before he opened the orange juice carton and guzzled it down, then shoved the tray to the side.

"You can have that if you want it," Inuyasha said as he got up and walked away. "Or don't. I don't care...I'm so upset, that I can't even look at food without feeling like I'm gonna blow chunks."

As he walked, he suddenly bumped into someone, causing him to turn around and see Kagome, who blinked up at him while holding a tray of toast and eggs which, luckily, had not been spilled everywhere.

"K...Kagome...!" Inuyasha whispered, but she only glared at him before she pushed her way past him. "W-wait, Kagome-"

"Not now," Kagome interjected as she kept walking...causing Inuyasha to sigh before he walked on...unable to notice the sadness in her eyes as she went to sit next to Sango.

"...You're still upset, huh?" Sango asked.

"Of course, I am," Kagome replied. "I want to talk to him, but...a part of me won't let me."

"You'll have to say something to him, eventually," Sango answered.

"Having boy trouble, Higurashi?" came a familiar voice. Kagome tensed before she sighed in exasperation.

"Hello, Natsuki..." she muttered as she glanced over her shoulder and saw Natsuki and her posse. "Can we not do this, today? I'm not really in the mood."

"Not in the mood, huh?" asked Natsuki. "You're not so tough without your half-demon boyfriend around, are you?"

"First off, Inuyasha is not my boyfriend," Kagome countered. "Second, I'm not helpless. I just don't wanna deal with your bullshit, today."

"You heard her, Natsuki," Sango added. "Now go away."

"You have only yourself to blame, Higurashi," said Natsuki. "After what happened the other day, I'm not surprised Taisho doesn't trust you, anymore. What'd you expect, sleeping with his archrival?"

"Koga and I did NOT sleep together!" Kagome shouted. "Why does everyone think that?!"

"Well, it's like Taisho said," Natsuki began, "given your reputation, it wouldn't be a surprise if you did. What a shame...you and Taisho actually did look like a cute couple, that I'll admit...but then again, you're both garbage."

What happened next, nobody saw coming. There was the sound of a hand smacking against flesh, followed by a loud yelp, causing everyone to look up. Kagome glared at Natsuki, her right hand across her front...and Natsuki had a flaring red mark on her left cheek.

"...Don't you EVER call Inuyasha garbage, AGAIN!" Kagome snarled, causing Natsuki to back away with terrified eyes, along with her two lackeys. Kagome stomped her foot forward, causing the three bullies to scream before they ran off, causing Kagome to smirk as she crossed her arms while Sango gaped in disbelief and awe.

"...I can't believe you finally slapped that bitch," she said.

"Yeah...I did, huh?" Kagome asked.

_'...And all because she called Inuyasha garbage...wait...did I seriously get protective of him?! But I'm still mad at him!'_

Her face soon took on a look of uncertainty.

_'I...I am still mad at him...aren't I?'_

XXX

7:55 PM.

Some of the students were packing up their belongings and heading home for the weekend, including Inuyasha.

He hadn't spoken to Kagome all day, giving her the space she needed as Miroku had advised. He had to admit...it had to be the hardest thing he ever did. Listening to the rumors that he and Kagome were "breaking up", even though they were never a couple, to begin with, only made things harder for him. He figured that maybe he could try and apologize to her before he left for home.

He sighed as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed outside to the front of the school. As he looked around, scanning the students that were hanging about outside, he didn't find hide nor hair of Kagome. In fact, he couldn't even smell her anywhere nearby.

_'What the hell? Where is she?'_

At that moment, Sango came outside, walking past Inuyasha while carrying her backpack.

"H-hey, Sango!" Inuyasha called, prompting the brunette to look back at him.

"If you're looking for Kagome, she's not here," she said. "She's gone home for the weekend."

"Well, do you know where I can find her?" asked Inuyasha.

"...She told me not to tell you," Sango replied.

"Oh, come on, she's still mad at me?!" Inuyasha questioned in frustrated. "God, I'm trying to make things right with her, and suddenly, she makes herself scarce!"

Sango glanced over at Inuyasha...and when she saw his guilt-ridden expression, she started to feel a little guilty, herself. She could see that he truly cared for Kagome, and the same could be said about Kagome caring for Inuyasha, given what happened earlier this morning.

"...Two things," Sango said, gaining his attention. "First off...if you ever hurt Kagome again, I will personally kick your ass."

"Fine," Inuyasha muttered. "I guess I deserve that."

"Second," Sango began, "Kagome's at the metro station...if you hurry, you can catch her before she can get on the train home."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide, then he turned around and ran off.

"W-wait!" Sango called after him. "You don't know where the metro station is!"

"I don't have to know!" Inuyasha answered. "I can just follow her scent!" With that, he ran off to follow Kagome's scent trail.

XXX

8:00 PM.

Inuyasha panted as he hurried down the stairs, pushing his way past the people and demons.

"Excuse me! Sorry!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, watch it, pal!" shouted a tall, pink-skinned ogre with long black hair in a business suit.

"I'm in a hurry!" Inuyasha spat as he made his way past the gates and looked around, and that's when he spotted a familiar head of black hair.

_'That's her, all right...I can smell her!'_

"Kagome!" he called, prompting her to stop in her tracks before she glanced over her shoulder, only to glare as she saw him approaching, then looked forward and kept walking, but he was already 10 steps behind her.

"Kagome!" he called, but she still ignored him. "Kagome, don't ignore me! I know you hear me!"

Kagome sighed before she turned around to face him.

"What is it?!" she asked, angrily.

"Kagome...look," Inuyasha said. "I...I shouldn't have said what I said. It was wrong-"

"Yeah, well, you said it anyway!" Kagome spat.

"Will you stop interrupting me?!" Inuyasha questioned. "I'm trying to apologize here!"

Kagome didn't speak, but she still kept her bitter glare, causing him to sigh.

"Kagome, please," Inuyasha pleaded. "I don't care if people thought we were a couple or not, I just wanna work things out. Is that so wrong?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak...but before she could, she heard the grinding of the metro train as it came to a stop in front of her, causing her to look to the train car, then back at Inuyasha.

"We'll talk later," she said before she prepared to get on board...but then, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, causing her to look back. "Inuyasha, let me go. I have to get on the train."

"You're not going anywhere until we talk about this," Inuyasha said.

"I said we'll talk about it, later," Kagome argued as she tried to pull her arm out of his grasp...but his hold on her was tight...almost too tight. "Inuyasha, stop it! Let go!" She then began to try and pry his claws off her wrist, but he wouldn't let go. "I said let go of me!"

"No," Inuyasha growled as he pulled her closer to him.

"Inuyasha, stop!" Kagome shouted as she kept pulling back. "I said let go! You're hurting me!"

At that moment, a crowd began to gather around them.

"What's going on?" asked a young woman, holding her 4-year-old daughter's hand.

"I don't know," whispered a fox demon in a suit. "Looks like they're having some kind of argument. It looks pretty bad."

"Somebody should do something...!" said a human boy of at least 13 years.

"Inuyasha, let me go!" Kagome shouted. "People are watching!"

"Will you just listen to me?!" asked Inuyasha.

"Hey! What's going on here?!"

Inuyasha and Kagome both looked up and saw a couple of station workers.

"Ma'am, is this demon harassing you?" asked one of them.

"Uh...n-no, sir, we were just-" Inuyasha started, only for Kagome to start tugging on his arm. "Whoa! W-what the-?!"

"Run!" Kagome cried.

"What?!" Inuyasha questioned.

"Run, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "If you don't, they'll arrest you, and they'll send you straight to jail!"

Inuyasha tensed up before he glanced at the encroaching station workers. Even now, in modern times, even civilized demons were portrayed as monsters by the public. If a demon was even seen arguing with a mortal, they'd be arrested and thrown right into jail, regardless if there was evidence or not...and if Inuyasha was put in jail, not even his father, with his vast amount of wealth, could help him.

"Shit...!" Inuyasha cursed before he began to run, pulling Kagome along with him, which caused her to let out a surprised yelp.

"Hey!" yelled one of the station workers before they began to pursue them. "Get back here!"

Inuyasha and Kagome panted as they both ran past crowds of people and demons alike, the latter almost stumbling as she tried to keep up with the former. Their hearts raced at the sudden rush of adrenaline, and yet, the station workers were still in close pursuit of them. The many bystanders only watched in confusion as they ran before they decided to just go about their business.

"They went this way!" shouted one of the station workers as they both rounded a corner, but only saw the doors for the bathrooms. Not taking the time to consider which one they might have run into, they headed into the men's room, only to find no one inside. They walked up to the stalls and checked below the doors, but still, they found no sign of either Inuyasha or Kagome.

"That's odd," said one of them. "I could've sworn they ran in here."

"Maybe they shook us off," answered his partner. "Come on, let's ask the ticket examiner if she's seen anyone."

With that, the two left...but inside one of the stalls, it was revealed that Inuyasha and Kagome were both standing on top of the toilet (with the lid closed, thank goodness), both of them panting heavily as they both glanced at each other. Then, out of nowhere...Kagome started to snicker, causing Inuyasha to look at her in perplexity.

"That was so close...!" she said, almost breathlessly as she kept laughing, and before he knew it, Inuyasha found himself laughing, as well, the feeling of relief welling up inside both of them.

"...I missed my train, though," Kagome said.

"That's okay," Inuyasha replied. "I'll walk you home. Where do you live?"

XXX

8:55 PM.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the street, headed for the latter's home. It was a nice, casual stroll. They stopped and rested for a little while and Inuyasha even bought Kagome a mango juice before they kept walking.

"So, listen," Inuyasha started, "I'm...I'm really sorry about what I said."

"I'm sorry, too," Kagome replied. "I said and did some things that were outta line." She then looked up at him with a sweet smile. "I have to admit...I'm glad you came after me!"

"Really?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah," Kagome affirmed. "It's just...a part of me still wanted to stay mad at you. That's why I ignored you when you called my name...does...does that make any sense?"

"Yeah, I understand," Inuyasha replied. "High school..."

"What a time," Kagome said before she giggled, which caused Inuyasha to chuckle along with her as they kept walking. "...You know, Inuyasha...when you said those things yesterday, it actually got me thinking about when we first met."

"...When we first met?" Inuyasha repeated...only for a sense of dread to come over him.

_'When we...first met...'_ he thought...his mind going back to when he attacked Kagome, back near the end of March. _'...She...she still doesn't know that I attacked her...'_

He then began to remember what Toga had told him.

_'...That's right...I have to break things off with her to protect her...and myself. It's the right thing to do...I can't just keep going on, pretending that I didn't do anything to her. It's better if I tell her, now, before she actually figures it out on her own.'_

"...Hey, Kagome," he said. "There's something I should tell you."

"Before you do," Kagome began, "can I tell you something, first?"

"Uh...yeah," Inuyasha replied.

"Remember back when I hurt my arm?" Kagome asked. "And I said that a pitchfork fell on me? The truth is..." She looked him straight in the eye. "I didn't get hurt by a pitchfork...I got hurt the night before I met you. I was attacked by a demon."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise.

"You see," Kagome explained, "I was outside because...well...you remember Natsuki Yamagata, the girl who was bullying me? Well, on the night before you, she kind of went a little too far...and I went outside to have some time to myself...but I felt really bad. In fact, I felt more than bad...I felt like I wanted to die."

"...Kagome...!" Inuyasha whispered in disbelief.

"That's when I felt this strong demonic presence," Kagome answered, "and when I looked up, I saw these glowing lights. At first, I thought they might have been headlights...but then they blinked, and I realized they were eyes. It was too dark, so I couldn't get a good look at what the demon actually looked like. In fact, I was so scared, all I could think about was running for my life...but the demon grabbed me. I can still hear what he said in my ear: 'Don't move. Don't even scream. If you, I'll have to kill you.'"

Inuyasha gulped nervously.

"And you know what?" Kagome asked. "When I heard him say that...I didn't struggle anymore. I was ready for him to kill me..." She closed her eyes, solemnly. "I accepted my death, right then and there. At first, he didn't do anything...but then, I felt claws sinking into my arm. I thought to myself, 'This is it. He's gonna kill me.'"

_'...I'm so sorry, Kagome...!'_ thought Inuyasha.

"The next thing I knew," Kagome began, "the demon let me go and told me to run. Ever since then...I got away with my life and I decided not to take it for granted, anymore...and to this day, nobody knows what really happened to me." She then smiled as she gently grabbed Inuyasha's hand, causing him to go rigid. "I'm glad I didn't die. Otherwise, I wouldn't have met you!"

"...I'm...I'm glad you didn't die, too," Inuyasha said, giving her a small (forced) smile.

_'Fuck...I can't tell her the truth, now...'_

"So, what did you wanna tell me?" asked Kagome.

"...Huh?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Didn't you have something to tell me?" Kagome inquired, expectedly.

"Uh...n-no," Inuyasha answered as he slipped his hands inside his pockets. "I didn't..." He trailed off as he felt something inside his pockets, then pulled out the golden necklace that Koga had taken from him, along with a note attached.

_"Just in case the apology doesn't work._

_-Miroku"_

"...Miroku, you sly son of a bitch...!" Inuyasha whispered with a smirk.

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed. "It's the necklace you were gonna give me!"

"Uh...y-yeah!" Inuyasha replied. "That's what I wanted to say! Do you...do you still want it?"

Kagome blinked at the half-demon before she smiled at him.

"...Yeah," she said, prompting Inuyasha to smile back at her before he reached around to the back of her neck, causing Kagome to lift her hair up so that it wouldn't get caught on the clasp. There was a small click before Inuyasha pulled his hands away, the necklace glinting under the light of a street lamp.

"It's so pretty," Kagome said. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"No problem," Inuyasha answered.

"Kagome!"

Kagome gasped before she looked up and saw her mother on the shrine steps.

"Oh! Hi, Mom!" Kagome waved before she looked to Inuyasha. "Thanks for walking me home."

"Y-yeah, sure," Inuyasha replied. "Maybe I'll see you later this weekend?"

"Sure," Kagome said before she gasped. "Oh, wait! Just one more thing!" She then took out her phone and tapped on the camera icon, then held it up in front of her and Inuyasha. "Cheese!"

Inuyasha gave a toothy grin as Kagome tapped the screen, causing the camera to take a picture of them.

"Perfect!" Kagome exclaimed before she began to head up the stairs. "Bye, Inuyasha!"

"Bye," Inuyasha said before he went to head home, himself...his face growing warm as his cheeks turned pink.

XXX

9:30 PM.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Inuyasha called as he walked into the house, and the first one to greet him was Miyuki, who meowed as she rubbed her head against his ankle. "Hi, Miyuki!" He gently picked the kitten and tickled her chin. "I hope you've been a good kitty!"

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi said as she walked in. "There you are! Your father and I tried to call you! You didn't answer your phone!"

"Sorry," Inuyasha replied. "I was walking Kagome home. She missed her train."

"Oh, isn't that sweet?" Izayoi asked as she gently cupped her son's cheek. "My Inuyasha, being a perfect gentleman."

"Mom..." Inuyasha muttered in annoyance.

"Your dinner's in the microwave," Izayoi said as she walked away, "and tomorrow, we're taking you to your favorite ramen place as a late birthday dinner."

"Thanks, Mom," Inuyasha answered as he walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bowl of katsudon, and it was still warm, too. He reached into the drawer and grabbed a pair of chopsticks before he headed up to his room to eat, but as he did...he passed by his father.

"Hello, son," Toga greeted.

"Hey, Dad," Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha, can you explain something to me, really quick?" asked Toga.

"Uh...okay, what is it?" Inuyasha inquired...only for Toga to hold up his phone, which was on a social media page...which had the selfie of Inuyasha and Kagome.

"What...is this?" Toga asked with a stern glare.

"...Oh, fuck me..." Inuyasha cursed.

* * *

Uh-oh.

Review, please!


	16. The Difference

**Ch. 16- The Difference**

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

10:07 PM.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

Inuyasha winced and pinned his ears back as his father bellowed. Izayoi immediately rushed into the room, wondering what all the commotion was about, only to see her son sitting on his bed with his hands folded between his legs. He looked like he was 5 years old, again, and being scolded for getting his hand caught in the cookie jar...or in this case, an 18-year-old half-demon who had been caught with the person he was forbidden from seeing again.

"You mean to tell me that not only have you not told her the truth about what happened to her," Toga began, "but also, you've been seeing her throughout the week?!"

"Dad, I-" Inuyasha started.

"Inuyasha, did what I tell you go RIGHT over your head?!" Toga questioned. "And not just that, but you actually did transform again! You were lucky she wasn't near you at the time!"

"What's going on in here?" asked Izayoi.

"Dad's mad at me because I'm seeing Kagome," Inuyasha answered.

"What?" Izayoi asked, confused. "Wait, Toga, don't you like Kagome?"

"Of course, I do!" Toga answered. "It's because I like her that I'm telling our son to stay away from her!"

"...I don't follow," Izayoi said, causing Inuyasha to sigh.

"Remember when Kagome had those bandages on her right arm?" asked Inuyasha. "It was because...I attacked her."

Izayoi gasped, clapping her hands over her mouth.

"Inuyasha almost transformed when he attacked Kagome," Toga said, "but next time, he might not be lucky, which is why Inuyasha, I am telling you this for the last time! Next time you see her, you have to tell her the truth!"

"I can't!" Inuyasha shouted.

"And why not?!" Toga questioned.

"...For one thing...she already knows the truth," Inuyasha answered. "At least part of it, anyway...she knows a demon attacked her, but...she doesn't know it was me...at least, I think she doesn't know it was me."

"...And the other reason?" Toga asked.

"...I'm in love with her," Inuyasha admitted, causing his parents to gape at him in disbelief. "I...I realized it when I saw her on Monday." He looked at his mother and father. "Kagome and I...we're the same! People judge us based on our reputations! I feel like when I'm with her...I can actually be myself! I feel happier when I'm with her...and I get angry when I feel like someone who isn't me is trying to get close to her!" He glanced down at the floor. "And...a couple of days ago, we had an argument...I felt really low about it! I felt like...if Kagome wasn't around me, I'd die or something!" He looked back up at his parents. "I'm in love with her! I feel like that's the only explanation!"

Toga and Izayoi continued to gape at their son, who stared at them with a serious look on his face. He swallowed but didn't waver. That's when a smile appeared on Izayoi's face before she went up and hugged her son like any doting mother would.

"Oh, I can't believe it!" she exclaimed. "Toga, did you hear that? Our baby boy is in love!"

"Mom!" Inuyasha whined with a blushing face. "Come on, why do you gotta say it that way?!"

"How do you actually know you're really in love with her?" Toga asked. "You said the same thing about Kikyo when you were together with her, and you two broke up."

"Things are different, Dad," Inuyasha retorted. "I swear. Kagome...I feel like she actually understands me. I'm in love with her, I can feel that I am."

A pause...but then Toga sighed as he walked away.

"I need to think about this," he muttered.

"Does...does this mean I'm not in trouble?" Inuyasha asked, hopefully, even though it sounded like he already knew the answer.

"Oh, you're still in trouble," Toga replied. "You're grounded for going behind my back. No instant ramen for 2 weeks."

"GAH!" Inuyasha cried. "But...but...but...!"

"Oh, for goodness sake," Izayoi muttered before she looked at her son. "Don't worry, I'll talk to your father." With that, she walked out, leaving Inuyasha to sigh as he flopped down on the bed on his side. Miyuki meowed as she soon came sauntering in and jumped onto the bed with him, purring as she nuzzled his face, which caused him to chuckle as he gently stroked his fingers along her back.

"Thanks, Miyuki," he said, causing her to meow in response.

XXX

"Toga?" Izayoi asked as she entered the master bedroom and flicked on the light. "Toga, don't you think you're being just a little un...fair...?"

She saw the great dog demon sitting on the bed, having stripped himself of his shirt and revealing his muscular back...which was covered in many scars. Izayoi blinked at Toga in concern, for she knew what it meant when he sat on the bed and took his shirt off: it meant he was frustrated. Heaving a soft sigh but smiling kindly, Izayoi soon came and sat down next to her husband, who side-eyed her for a moment, but then looked away. She only responded by kissing his cheek, tenderly and rubbing her hands up against his shoulders, which caused him to sigh as his muscles went lax.

"Mmph..." he moaned. "Oh, god, Izayoi...you always know what to do, huh?"

"I know you better than anyone," said Izayoi as she kept massaging his shoulders and poked her lower lip in a pout while she put her head up against his chiseled chest. "Now why don't you tell me what's wrong, Big Daddy?"

Toga's face tinted red while Izayoi nuzzled her cheek up against his torso, affectionately. He let out a soft but deep rumble, which caused her to chuckle in her throat...but then he sighed as he held Izayoi close.

"...I just don't know, Izayoi," Toga whispered. "I mean...Inuyasha's 18, now, but he's still just a kid. He can't possibly be in love!"

"Toga," Izayoi chided. "Are you seriously considering stopping Inuyasha from seeing Kagome? Even though they go to school together?"

"I'm just worried about what might happen," Toga answered. "I mean...what if Inuyasha hurts Kagome again? Or worse? I'm his father, so I know what's best for him...don't I?"

"...Do you know who you sound like, right now?" asked Izayoi. "You sound like my father, back when we first met."

Toga's eyes widened at that.

"You remember that time, don't you?" Izayoi asked as she rubbed her hand against his left pectoral.

Toga chuckled as he smiled down at his wife. How could he ever forget? It had to be the craziest time in his life. Back then, he was already married to a female dog demon, Satomi, who bore him his eldest son, Sesshomaru. Of course...Toga didn't really consent to the marriage. It was actually arranged by his parents and Satomi's parents, more than 3000 years ago, before the modern age. In fact, Toga was practically a wild and reckless teenager by then and didn't show any interest in being married.

It wasn't that he didn't love Satomi, though. He was actually quite fond of her. They actually happened to be childhood friends, but...as time went on and he and Satomi started to adapt to the world as it changed, the more Toga felt like he was missing something in his life. He found himself growing distant from his first wife, and she seemed to notice this. She wasn't angry at him, but she was very concerned. Toga became anxious and depressed. Hell, Satomi even thought that at one point, he would die from the soul-crushing pressure of it all.

That all changed, though: it was when Toga met Izayoi, back when she was a teenager. It was sometime in the 1990s. By then, Toga had become a business tycoon of sorts and Sesshomaru had just been born. When he first met her, she was an intern at a Christmas party at his business. At first, he couldn't quite place the feeling...but from the very moment they met, he just couldn't get her out of his mind. He started seeing her more often, and before they knew it, on one New Year's Day, just as the clock struck midnight, they found themselves kissing.

Of course, when Izayoi's parents found out, they were absolutely livid. Izayoi was just so proud and happy that she just wanted Toga to meet her family. Even now, he could still hear her father's booming voice.

"You're not my daughter! No rational-thinking human being would ever lower themselves to fraternize with a demon! Get out! OUT! And don't you ever come back here!"

Izayoi was heartbroken, but Toga readily took her into his home. 3 years after that, one thing led to another, and Inuyasha was born. Toga eventually decided to divorce Satomi, who mutually agreed, and he moved out with Izayoi and Inuyasha into a new mansion. Of course, Sesshomaru was left rather embittered about it. He actually hasn't talked to Toga since then, but that's another story.

"Toga," Izayoi whispered. "A lot of people told us that we wouldn't work out, and look at us, now..."

"Yeah, I know," Toga replied, "but, Izayoi...what Inuyasha's going through is different-"

"How?" Izayoi asked as she looked at her husband in a challenging way. "Explain to me how it's different."

Toga opened his mouth to speak...but then he sighed.

"Exactly," Izayoi said. "It's not different, Toga. If Inuyasha really feels like he loves her, you can't stop them from seeing each other...let them figure it out for themselves. Isn't that what we did?"

A pause...but then Toga chuckled and shook his head.

"...I'm pathetic, aren't I?" he asked.

"Oh, Big Daddy, no," Izayoi said as she rubbed his chest again while doing that cute little pout, again. "Your heart was in the right place."

"...Maybe I'll talk to Inuyasha, tomorrow," said Toga...before he gently cupped Izayoi's chin, "but first..." Soon, he kissed his wife on the lips, causing her to let out a pleasant moan, and a small laugh bubbled up in her chest as she felt his large, rough hands beginning to roam all around her body. Before she realized it, Izayoi found herself pinned against the mattress, her fingers delicately intertwined with his. She stared up at Toga, her eyes wide and her face tinted a deep red. His golden eyes were soft, but his face was just as red as hers.

They soon kissed again...and slowly, Toga began to pull off his pants.

XXX

"...Oh, god..." Inuyasha groaned, his ears perked up as he lied on his bed. "They're at it again."

Miyuki was already curled up on his pillow, which caused the half-demon to smile before he lied down, himself, but he was very careful not to lie on the little kitten at his side, then glanced at the clock.

10:35 PM.

Heaving a sigh, Inuyasha soon rolled over onto his side, pulled the covers over himself, and fell asleep.

XXX

Saturday, April 5th. 8:53 AM.

Inuyasha snored as he lied on his bed, his limbs sprawled out in different directions. Miyuki was sleeping on top of his stomach, curled up in a cute little furry ball.

Inuyasha loved Saturdays. It meant he could sleep all morning long and not have to worry about the sound of an alarm clock blaring in his ears. It also meant he got to spend the weekend eating Izayoi's cooking and basically doing whatever the hell he wanted...

Oh, wait...he was grounded.

"Ugh...fuck it..." Inuyasha groaned as he sat up, but being careful not to drop Miyuki. "What's the point of enjoying my weekend if I can't even doing anything that I like?"

Just then, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said...and soon, Toga entered, dressed in a black shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. His casual wear, so to speak.

"Hey, son," he greeted, causing Inuyasha to glare at him. "Do you mind if we talk?"

"...I guess so," Inuyasha muttered, prompting his father to walk over and sit down on the bed, which creaked a bit from his added weight. Even when sitting down, he still seemed to tower over his youngest son. That's when Toga reached over and dropped his clawed hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, not too hard, though, but it did wind him a little bit.

"Inuyasha...tell me something," Toga said. "Did you...transform again, while Kagome was around?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened before he looked down at the floor.

"...Not exactly," he said. "It's strange...it was when I had that fight with Koga on Wednesday...that's when I transformed. He said..." He sighed. "He said I didn't have a chance with Kagome...and suddenly, I snapped. I grabbed him by his throat and I pinned him to the ground...I was about to tear him from fu- I mean...limb-from-limb...but then...I heard her voice."

"...Kagome's voice?" Toga inquired.

"Yes," Inuyasha answered. "It was the only thing that could reach me...and the next thing I knew, I calmed down."

"Hmmm..." Toga hummed. "...I had it all wrong."

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome is not your trigger," Toga said. "The reason why your demon side reacted to Koga's words...is not because you see Kagome as prey. You see her as your mate."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and his face turned into the deepest shade of crimson it had ever turned into.

"My...mate...?" he repeated.

"Surprised?" Toga asked. "It's the only thing that explains why you're acting so possessive of her." He chuckled a little. "It almost reminds me of how I was when your mother and I were going out."

"...So...what does that mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"...It means...you can still see Kagome," Toga replied, causing Inuyasha to sigh in relief, "and you're also not grounded."

"Yes...!" Inuyasha quietly cheered while pumping a fist in the air. "Thank you, Dad."

Toga chuckled as he lightly patted his son's shoulder, and that's when Inuyasha heard his phone ring. He picked it up and saw that it was Kagome calling. Giving a surprise "Oh!", he answered it and held it to his ear.

"Hey, Kagome!" he greeted as he walked out. "Yeah, I just woke up...how are you doing?"

Toga smiled as he watched his son walk to the bathroom to get ready for the day while he kept talking to Kagome with a bit of a skip in his step.

"...Like father, like son," he whispered.

* * *

Damn right. ^^

For the next couple of chapters, I think I'll focus on other couples.

Review, please!


	17. The Accident

**Ch. 17- The Accident**

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

10:40 AM.

It was after breakfast that Saturday and Inuyasha was in his room, playing with Miyuki, who mewed as she batted her paws at his fingers while he lied on the floor on his stomach. He chuckled as he gently tickled her belly with his claws, being careful not to accidentally tear into her with them. Miyuki was a living creature, not some toy.

"You've gotten pretty strong, huh, Miyuki?" Inuyasha asked as the little kitten kept batting at his fingers while she was rolled over onto her back. "I remember when I first found you. You were so tiny and weak...I was worried you wouldn't make it."

Miyuki only meowed vigorously as she pounced on Inuyasha's forelock, causing him to laugh as she started to get tangled up in it. However, jubilance was soon interrupted by the sound of his phone buzzing. Carefully pulling Miyuki away from his hair, he walked over to his nightstand and picked it up to see Kagome's name on the screen.

_'That's weird. Why's she calling me again?'_

He swiped his finger across the screen and held it to his ear.

"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha replied, only for his face to take on a look of concern. "What's the matter?"

As he listened to her, he suddenly gasped in shock.

"...Oh, shit...!"

XXX

11:22 AM.

Inuyasha panted as he ran through the halls of the hospital's urgent care floor, wearing a dark red shirt, a pair of black pants, and black sneakers. Behind him, Miroku was doing his damnedest to keep up, wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of purple slacks as he ran after his best friend. As the pair rounded a corner, they soon saw Kagome, who was wearing a green sweater with a green-and-white cross-striped short skirt as she sat on the chair, and next to her was Sango, wearing a magenta sweater and a pair of dark blue low-rise jeans with her hair down. For some reason, Sango had her hands buried in her face and her body hitched and shuddered.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called, prompting Kagome to turn to him.

"Inuyasha, thank god!" she exclaimed as he and Miroku approached.

"I got out of the house as soon as you told me," Inuyasha said.

"I'm here, too," Miroku spoke up as he waved to Kagome. "Hello, Kagome."

"Hi, Miroku," Kagome answered, prompting Sango to pull her hands away from her face, her cheeks stained with tears and mascara. Miroku gasped silently as he saw her reddened eyes, which widened a bit upon seeing him.

"It's you, again," she said, though her voice was a little stuffed-up due to crying. "Miroku..."

"Yes, that's me," Miroku replied before he attempted to smirk. "Surprised to see me, again?"

Sango chuckled a bit and wiped her tears.

"What happened?" asked Inuyasha. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, why is Sango so upset?" Miroku inquired.

"Sango's brother, Kohaku, got hit by a car," Kagome answered, grimly. "It was a hit-and-run."

"Shit..." Inuyasha cursed.

"How did it happen?" Miroku asked. "That is...if you don't mind me asking."

"...Kohaku and I were on our way to the mall," Sango explained. "We just left the house...but as we got to the crosswalk and we were about to cross..." She then bit her lip while Kagome put her hand on her shoulder, again. "I...I didn't see the car coming...! The next thing I knew...I was pushed against the ground..." She sniffed as her tears fell from her eyes, again. "And...and then...I see Kohaku's body...flying through the air...!" She choked back a sob as she put her hand against her face, again. "He fell to the ground...and I heard this crunch...both his right arm and his left leg were broken...and he was lying in a pool of blood!" She soon broke down while Kagome held her close. "It's my fault...! It's all my fault, oh, my god...! Kohaku, I'm so sorry!"

Inuyasha and Miroku both glanced at each other before they looked to the girls.

"Did the doctors say anything, yet?" asked Miroku.

"Well, right now, we're just waiting for the news," Kagome answered. "He was in surgery for a while."

"Did they find out who did the hit-and-run?" asked Inuyasha.

"The police are out investigating," Kagome replied, and at that moment, a woman in a lab coat soon walked out.

"Ms. Tachibana?" asked the doctor.

"Yes?" Sango asked as she stood up. "How's my brother?"

"Ms. Tachibana, I'm afraid your brother is in a coma," the doctor answered.

"Oh, my god..." Kagome whispered while Inuyasha growled and Miroku pinched his sinuses in disbelief. As for Sango, she just stood there horrified.

"How long will he be out for?" Sango asked.

"We don't know, Ms. Tachibana," answered the doctor. "It could be weeks...2 months at least."

"2 months...?" Sango repeated, her voice barely audible. "My little brother could be in here for 2 months?!"

"Isn't there anything you can do?" asked Miroku.

"We've done everything we can," the doctor replied. "Now it's up to him. We'll be monitoring his progress and we'll let you know if anything changes."

"...Can I see him?" asked Sango. "Please?"

"You may," the doctor allowed, thus prompting Sango to enter the room...and there was her brother, a brown-haired, freckle-faced boy of at least 12 years of age. He had bandages around his forehead and his right arm was in a cast, and even though she couldn't really see it under the blankets, Sango had to assume his left leg was in one, too. He had a mask over his mouth and his eyes- the right of which was bruised and swollen- were closed. His left wrist was hooked up to an IV drip, not to mention a few blood bags, and he also had several wires hooked up to him a Sango heard the sound of the heart monitor beeping rhythmically.

Sango bit her lip as she walked over to her brother and gently brushed his hair out of his face. She smiled at him...or at least tried to. Instead, she sniffled as she fell to her knees and let her head drop on the bed, and not long after, the room was filled with her muffled sobs.

Kagome's eyes watered as she watched her older sister figure cry. She understood how Sango felt, entirely. She could practically see herself in her place, crying over her own brother. She couldn't imagine the feeling of helplessness that Sango must be feeling, right now. Kohaku practically meant the world to her...and here he was, lying in a hospital bed with the possibility of death over his head...and Sango could do nothing but wait and see if he would come out of it.

Inuyasha glanced down at her, his nose stinging from the scent of both Kagome's tears and Sango's tears combined. The half-demon wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders, prompting her to turn around bury her face in his chest. As for Miroku, he stared at Sango, sadly before he carefully approached her. Then, he glanced over at Kohaku, who remained still, then cast his gaze back to Sango, who kept sobbing. Then, hesitantly, Miroku reached down and put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to slowly raise her head up.

"It'll be all right, Sango," he told her. "I know it looks grim but...you have to have faith that your brother will pull through."

"...I hope so," Sango hiccupped. "I really do...!"

XXX

11:45 AM.

Inuyasha put some money in the vending machine, then waited until his soda dropped down into the slot, where he reached down and grabbed it, then turned around to face Kagome, who was sitting in one of the waiting room chairs.

"You want a soda?" he offered.

"No, thank you," Kagome answered, prompting Inuyasha to twist the cap off and tilt the bottle as he began to drink. "...I...I still can't believe that happened. It was so sudden."

Inuyasha sighed as he walked over to her.

"Kagome," he said as he sat down. "That's the thing...these things just happen without warning."

"But why Kohaku, of all people?" asked Kagome. "I know Kohaku! He's the sweetest little boy ever! He loves animals and flowers and...he never tries to pick a fight with anyone...and...to see him like that...it's just...!" She sniffled as she wiped her eyes. "Oh, god...!"

Inuyasha sat down and put his hand on her shoulder, gently, causing her to look up at him and smile.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she said.

"Sure thing," Inuyasha replied.

"Where's Miroku?" asked Kagome.

"Uh...still with Sango, I think," Inuyasha replied.

"Hey, you guys."

Inuyasha turned around to see Miroku approach.

"Where's Sango?" Kagome asked.

"She decided she's going to stay here for a while," Miroku answered.

"I don't blame her," Kagome muttered.

"What were you doing in there?" asked Inuyasha. "Don't tell me you were hitting on her."

"That girl is in a state of grief," Miroku glared. "Do you honestly believe I'd take advantage of a girl when they're THAT vulnerable? You know me better than that, Inuyasha."

"...You're right," Inuyasha muttered. "Sorry...force of habit."

"What were you doing, Miroku?" asked Kagome.

"I am a priest-in-training," Miroku answered. "I was simply blessing the hospital room to make sure that no evil demons or ill omens plague Kohaku while he is in comatose."

"Oh, I see!" Kagome exclaimed. "I guess I could've done that, but I'm still learning some things."

"It's perfectly fine, Kagome," Miroku answered.

"Hey."

The group looked up to see Sango walk up to them.

"Hey, Sango," Kagome said. "Are you feeling okay?"

"...No...not completely," Sango replied before she looked up at her, "but...is it okay if I stay a little while longer? I already called my Dad and he's on his way here."

"That's fine," Kagome answered. "Call me later?"

"Yeah," Sango replied, prompting Kagome to give her the biggest, tightest hug she could muster, then she turned and headed out. Inuyasha then walked over and put his hand on Sango's shoulder while giving her a small nod of the head, which caused her to nod back before he followed after Kagome. As for Miroku, he remained behind, staring at Sango before he sighed and walked up to her.

"Sango," he said. "I...I'm not sure how else I can help."

"Oh...you already helped enough with those blessings," Sango said. "I don't want you to feel obligated to help me."

"It's not an obligation," Miroku replied. "Sango...I...I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I want you to know that I'll be there for you if you need me to...so...would you like to have my number, just in case?"

Sango blinked at Miroku, who stared into her eyes with the utmost sincerity.

_'I have heard rumors that he was known for flirting with girls at school...but...he seems so serious about this...and it looks like he really does want to help.'_

"...Okay," Sango answered, prompting Miroku to go to the receptionist and ask for a pen and paper. After that, he and Sango wrote down each other's numbers and exchanged them. After that, Miroku bid Sango goodbye and headed out while Sango decided to head back to Kohaku's room. As she did, she looked down at Miroku's number...and she felt this unusual fluttering in her chest.

She didn't even seem to realize that she was smiling.

XXX

"That was a really nice thing, what Miroku did."

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome as he walked down the street alongside her, and Miroku wasn't too far behind.

"Yeah, well...he is training to become a monk," said Inuyasha.

"There's just one thing," Kagome said. "Didn't you say he's a bit of a womanizer, Inuyasha?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Miroku may be a flirt, but even he's got his scruples." He then looked back at Miroku, who blinked at him in surprise. "Trust me...he's got a good heart on him. Otherwise, I wouldn't have put up with the guy since junior high." He gave his friend a grin, causing him to smile back.

"...Thank you, Inuyasha."

* * *

A little more MirSan! And let's see if Kohaku pulls through!

Review, please!


	18. The Brother

**Ch. 18- The Brother**

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Sunday, April 6th. 7:30 AM.

The sound of an alarm clock blared through the room, prompting a clawed hand to reach out and press the snooze button before retreating back under the blankets. The sun was just over the horizon and shined through the window of a bedroom with a full view of the city. The house practically towered over the trees and the house was secured by an iron gate.

In the king-sized duvet, a man sits up and yawns, letting his hair fall behind his back in a cascade of silvery tresses. He was quite muscular with golden yellow eyes and magenta stripes on his cheeks and wrists. On his forehead was a blue crescent moon. As he ran his clawed fingers through his hair, he glanced over at the sleeping form next to him: a young woman of at least 19 years, her hair as black as coal and a kind, sweet face. Her smile was peaceful as she gave a small exhale through her nose, continuing her slumber.

Sesshomaru Taisho smiled at his fiance, Rin, before he quietly got off the bed...revealing his bare lower half. He reached into his drawer and pulled on a pair of black boxer briefs, then headed into the bathroom to take a shower, then get ready for the day. He had a meeting to go to later at work today, and then later tonight, he had to take Rin out for dinner. He wanted to surprise her by taking her to her favorite tempura place. Personally, he preferred barbecue, but nothing was too good for Rin.

As Sesshomaru stood in the shower and lathered the body wash all over his skin, he heard the sound of the bed creaking, followed by a yawn. Rin was awake. Knowing her, she was probably going to get breakfast ready while he was showering. Sweet thing, she was, but he wished that she'd let him indulge her, too...which was exactly what he did, last night.

Who knew Rin could scream so loud?

After finishing up his shower and getting dressed in a fine black suit and tie, Sesshomaru soon headed down the stairs to the kitchen, where he found Rin humming a tune to herself as she cracked some eggs.

"Rin," he said, causing her to look back at him and smile.

"Morning, my dearest!" she greeted.

"You're making breakfast, again?" asked Sesshomaru. "I almost feel like we're already married."

Rin laughed at that as she stirred some eggs in a bowl, then put them in a pan.

"Hope you like omelet rice," she said.

Sesshomaru smiled as he sat down at the table while Rin kept cooking. As he did, he looked down at his phone.

"Hey, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, causing him to look up at her.

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"I've been thinking, lately," Rin said as she put down his and her plate. "I already met your mother, but what about your father?"

Sesshomaru's contented expression soon took on a look of disdain.

"I don't like talking about him, that's why," he muttered. "Besides, it's been 18 years since I last saw him."

"You never like talking about your father," Rin said in concern, "and you seem to hate talking about your brother, just as much."

Sesshomaru sighed as he looked down at the floor.

"Sesshomaru," Rin said, causing him to look at her, "we're going to get married later this fall, aren't we? I want to at least know ALL of my family. Can you please contact them so you can at least resolve your differences?" She then reached over and wrapped her fingers around his. "Please? For me?"

Sesshomaru felt his heart melt. He was mostly a brooding and aloof kind of demon...but when it came to Rin, he was like putty in her hands. No matter how hard he tried, he was a big pushover.

"...You make it sound as if it's easy," said Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha and I have especially bad blood."

"Well, maybe this time, he's willing to make up with you," Rin said. "Please, Sesshomaru?"

"...We'll see," Sesshomaru answered, not really making eye contact with her, but nonetheless, she leaned across the table and kissed his cheek, making him smile.

"See?" she asked. "I knew you had a heart."

Sesshomaru only sighed and shook his head before he began to eat his breakfast.

XXX

11:46 AM.

Inuyasha was sitting on the couch, playing a video game on his widescreen TV while Miyuki lied in his lap. He reached into a bowl and munched on some potato chips while Izayoi walked up to him, handing him a bottle of root beer, which he took and popped open before taking a sip. As for Toga, he was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper.

"So, Inuyasha," Izayoi said, "how's Sango been doing? Have you heard anything from Kagome about him?"

"Sango's still shook up about her brother," Inuyasha answered. "She's visiting him again, today, before we have to go back to school, tomorrow. The good news is they caught the hit-and-run driver: it was a drunk guy. Seriously, who gets wasted during the day?! This world, I tell ya..."

"Poor dear," Izayoi said. "I can't imagine what she must be feeling right now."

"It's not easy, knowing your brother is in a coma," said Toga.

"Psh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "I could be in a coma and my own pompous schmuck of a brother wouldn't give two shits."

"Inuyasha," Toga said in a warning tone, causing the half-demon's ears to droop submissively. "You know I don't tolerate that kind of language in my house, especially when it comes to regarding your brother."

"...Well, it's true..." Inuyasha muttered before there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." He soon got up and went to the door before he opened it...only to tense up as he saw Sesshomaru, who stared at him with a stoic expression.

"Hello...brother," he said, causing Inuyasha to glare at him, bitterly.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked.

"S...Sesshomaru?!" Toga asked as he stood up from the table, stunned upon seeing his eldest son.

"Hello, Father," Sesshomaru greeted before he looked to Izayoi and nodded her head. "Izayoi."

"Sesshomaru!" Izayoi exclaimed. "It's been so long, dear!"

"Yeah, well, too bad his visit just got cut short!" Inuyasha spat as he slammed the door in his face.

"Inuyasha!" Toga yelled.

"How dare that fucker come here after what he did to me!" Inuyasha barked.

"Inuyasha, stop that!" Izayoi scolded. "I'm sure he only came back to make amends!"

"Yeah, well, I don't want his apology," Inuyasha said before he heard another knock on the door, causing him to growl before he turned and threw the door open. "I thought I told you to beat it, you..." He trailed off as soon as he realized that it was not Sesshomaru at the door, but Rin, who gave him a warm, friendly smile of greeting.

"Hello!" she said. "My name is Rin! I'm Sesshomaru's fiance!"

"Oh...hi," Inuyasha muttered.

"Wait...fiance?!" Toga repeated as he came to the door.

"Rin and I are engaged to be married," Sesshomaru said. "In fact...she's the reason I'm here. She wanted to meet you."

"I'm so excited to be a part of your family," said Rin as she bowed her head. "I hope we get along, well!"

Toga chuckled before he looked to his eldest.

"She's a cute one," he said.

"Smart, too," Sesshomaru answered. "She majored in language arts and history."

"Oh, beauty and brains!" Izayoi exclaimed. "The perfect package! Just like me, right, Toga?"

Toga laughed before he gave his wife a light peck on her cheek.

"Well, Rin, would you like to come in for tea?" Izayoi offered.

"I'd love to!" Rin answered.

"What about you, Sesshomaru?" Izayoi asked.

"Since you're offering, I can't really refuse, now can I?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well, you guys enjoy your tea," said Inuyasha as he came outside, slipping on a jacket. "I'm going out."

"Now, wait just a minute, Inuyasha!" Toga called. "You get back here! Your brother is visiting!"

"Why the hell would I spend even ONE MINUTE with this backstabber?!" Inuyasha questioned while glaring at his brother, who glared right back.

"Believe me, I'm not exactly happy to see you, either," said Sesshomaru.

"Call me when he leaves," Inuyasha said as he headed down the steps.

"Wait a minute, Inuyasha!" Toga shouted. "You get back here, right now, or you're grounded!"

"Go ahead and ground me!" Inuyasha spat. "I'm gonna be at school, anyway!"

With that, he soon leaped off, disappearing beyond the buildings of the city while Toga sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru," he said. "I guess...he's still not over what happened."

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"...There's another reason why Inuyasha and I don't talk," Sesshomaru replied.

XXX

12:10 PM.

Inuyasha sighed as he stood inside the metro train, holding onto a straphanger before the metro came to a grinding halt. Once it did, the doors opened and he, along with other people, both human and demon alike, made his way off the car and headed outside. As he climbed up the stairs, he sighed as he shoved his hands down his pockets and walked down the street. He didn't seem to have an exact destination. All he knew that he was upset.

_'Damn that Sesshomaru...he just had to show up, and now of all times! Who the fuck does he think he is?!'_

Suddenly...

"Oof!" he cried as he bumped into somebody. "Hey, can't you watch where you're go...oh!" He gasped when he saw that he had bumped into none other than Kagome. "K-Kagome! Hi..."

"Hey!" Kagome answered. "Sorry about that. I was just visiting Kohaku in the hospital, again. I left him some flowers." She then noticed his rather bitter gaze. "Hey...you okay? You don't look so good."

"...My fucking brother's in town, that's why..." Inuyasha muttered.

"Your brother?" Kagome answered. "How come you don't sound very happy about that?"

"...You really wanna know?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at her, causing her to nod. "Come with me, then."

Kagome blinked in bewilderment before she walked after her half-demon friend. As they walked up a flight of stairs, Inuyasha did not say one word but kept his gaze forward as he climbed the steps. Soon, the loud noises of the city began to become dull to their ears, slowly replaced by the sounds of chirping birds. Cherry blossoms fell around them as they walked down a cobblestone path. Nearby, children laughed as they ran around, playfully chasing each other.

Soon, they came to a spot where a bench sat underneath a lone tree. It was covered in cherry blossoms, which Inuyasha gently brushed away before he sat down, then gestured for Kagome to sit down with him. She obliged and soon took a seat next to him, staring out toward the vast city.

"...Last year...it was here," Inuyasha spoke up, prompting Kagome to look at him. "It was here...where she broke up with me."

"You...you had a girlfriend?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied. "Her name was Kikyo. I met her during my last year of middle school. She was..." He heaved a small sigh. "She was beautiful...and very kind and gracious. She was a priestess-in-training, just like you, but...she didn't have many friends, just like me." He looked down to the ground. "She was lonely...just like me." He then chuckled, albeit mirthlessly. "So...I went up to her, sometime after my birthday. It was raining outside and I offered her my umbrella...next thing I knew, we started going out together." He then sighed as he looked down at the ground. "But then...it happened."

"...What happened between you two?" Kagome asked.

"We were going out for almost 2 years," Inuyasha began, "but then...it was last year, during my first year of high school...that I found out something horrible."

"...What was it?" Kagome asked, worriedly.

XXX

At the Taisho House, Sesshomaru sighed as he sat at the table with Rin at his left, putting a hand on his shoulder, while Toga and Izayoi stared at him in concern.

"The reason why Inuyasha refuses to even be in the same house as me," Sesshomaru began, "is because his ex-girlfriend, Kikyo, cheated on him with me."

* * *

DRAMA!

And for those wondering, Sesshomaru didn't meet Rin when she was a child, here. They met while they were in college.

Review, please!


	19. The Day Out

**Ch. 19- The Day Out**

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

12:23 PM.

Rin stared at her fiance in disbelief before she glanced over at Toga and Izayoi, the former holding his teacup while casting his eyes to the floor and the latter quietly shaking her head and sighing.

"...You knew about this, didn't you?" Rin asked.

"Yes," Toga answered. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru already had bad blood between them...but what happened only made it worse."

"We weren't mad at Sesshomaru, of course," Izayoi spoke up. "It was Kikyo we were bitter at."

"I met Kikyo while she was out shopping, once," Sesshomaru said. "It was during the summer, last year. Inuyasha wasn't with her because he was taking summer classes for 2 weeks. She approached me...and then..." He sighed as he put his hand against his forehead. "Well, the long and short of it is the next morning, I woke up and she was in my bed...but I never saw her again since that day." He then looked to Rin. "Rin...I hope you don't begrudge me for this. I only said this because I don't want any secrets between us once we're married."

"Sesshomaru..." Rin whispered before she put her hand on his. "Of course, I'm not mad at you. It's not like you seduced her."

"Even so," Toga began, "that's not what Inuyasha thinks."

"He was so heartbroken when he got home," Izayoi said, sadly. "He stormed inside the house, headed up to his room and...oh, I never heard him cry, so much...!" She sniffled as she put her hand over her mouth. "Oh, my poor baby boy...!"

XXX

At the same time...

"She cheated on you?!" Kagome asked. "With your brother?!"

"Yes," Inuyasha answered, still sitting on the bench with her. "I confronted Sesshomaru about it and he didn't deny that she slept with him." He heaved a sigh. "I hated that bastard even more ever since that day..."

"But...Inuyasha," Kagome began, "forgive me if I'm wrong, but...it sounds more like Sesshomaru's the innocent one, here. Kikyo went to him, he didn't go to her, did he?"

"It doesn't matter," Inuyasha replied as he looked away. "He still betrayed me."

"Kikyo betrayed you, too!" Kagome argued. "You shouldn't really be mad at Sesshomaru! You should be mad at her!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Inuyasha questioned. "I wanted to be mad at her! I know she betrayed me!" He then heaved a quiet sigh. "It's just that...it's easier to be mad at Sesshomaru because he always had it out for me. I tried to be mad at Kikyo...but...I couldn't because...because..."

"...A part of you still loved her," Kagome realized. "Is that it?"

Inuyasha slowly nodded his head, which made Kagome's heart sink. She sighed before she leaned over and wrapped her arms around him. He didn't pull away, but he didn't return her embrace. She didn't care, though. She wanted to at least let him that she was offering comfort.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, who had her eyes closed while she continued to hold him...and then, slowly, he reached up and touched her hand. She smiled as she gently wrapped her fingers around his and gave his hand a squeeze, a way of saying "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"...Hey," Kagome spoke up, causing him to look at her. "Come on. Let's go!"

"Go?" Inuyasha repeated.

"Anywhere!" Kagome answered as she stood up and tugged on his arm. "Come on! Let's do something fun, together! You and me!"

"Y...you...and me?" Inuyasha repeated. "Together?"

_'Like...like a date?!'_

"Come on, you need something to take your mind off things!" Kagome pleaded. "Please?"

Inuyasha blinked at her in perplexity before a grin soon creased his lips. Before he knew it, he and Kagome were holding hands as she pulled him along.

Today, it was going to be all about him and her.

XXX

They kicked off the afternoon by going to lunch together. Inuyasha chose to get ramen, so they stopped by his favorite restaurant. He got tonkotsu with extra chicken breast slices and Kagome got spicy tonkotsu ramen with a soft-boiled egg. Inuyasha was quick to devour his food and even asked for an extra bowl when he was finished. Kagome was stunned for a moment, but she laughed at the half-demon's voracious appetite. Then again, she almost wasn't surprised, considering his parentage.

When they were done, she wanted to pay for his food, but Inuyasha insisted on paying instead. Knowing that he was just trying to be polite, she decided to let him. After that, they moved on to their next activity: going to the mall to do some shopping. Kagome got several things like sweaters and cute little tank tops. Things to wear for the upcoming summer months. There was one particular outfit that Inuyasha actually picked out for her: a pink tee with a cute little kitty face in the middle and a cute pair of jeans with rhinestones on the sides that went down to the ankles.

Kagome smiled before she went to the fitting room to try it out. Needless to say, Inuyasha admitted that she looked really cute once she came out. He didn't even attempt to hide his words when she asked him if he meant it. Seeing her bright, happy smile made his heart flutter and his cheeks grew warm.

Next, they got an outfit for him: it was a dark blue shirt with the word "SANKON TESSOU" in white letters, followed by a pattern of four claw marks, as well as a pair of black jeans with a pocket chain attached. He came out of the fitting room and Kagome could see how the shirt contoured to his body. It was tight, but not too tight to the point where it would rip if he even so much as flexed his arm. His chest appeared more prominent with the shirt on...not to mention the way his jeans practically hugged his hips. Kagome swallowed and she could feel her heart skip a beat or two as she gaped at him, her cheeks tinted a light pink.

She was so busy staring, Inuyasha had to snap his fingers to get her back to reality and asked if she was all right.

After paying for everything, they headed out, both of them wearing the clothes they chose for each other, and it had only been about 2-and-a-half hours since their day out started, so neither one was ready to go home, yet.

Their next stop was a video arcade. Inuyasha and Kagome both played a fighting game, the latter insisting that the former hold nothing back. Inuyasha smirked, warning her of his 56-time winning streak (or so he claimed, anyway). Soon, the challenge was on, and on the first round, Inuyasha managed to claim victory. However, it was during that second round that Kagome made a comeback, using a kick-flip maneuver and getting a perfect K.O. Inuyasha gaped in disbelief before he looked at Kagome, who gave him this playfully innocent smile.

Enticed by the thought of a worthy opponent, Inuyasha asked her "Best two outta three?"

And then "best two out of three" turned into "best 3 out of 5", and that turned into "best 5 out of 8".

Eventually, though, they had to leave. It was at about 4:45 when they got out and Inuyasha was starting to get hungry again, so they stopped for ice cream as they were heading to the metro station. As they stood inside the car and grabbed onto the straphangers, Kagome leaned against him, causing him to blush more as he looked at her with a warm smile.

"That was a fun day, huh?" asked Kagome.

"I'm glad I took your advice," Inuyasha said. "I feel so much better, now."

"Me, too," Kagome answered.

"I know my Dad's not gonna be happy with me when I get home, though," Inuyasha added. "He hates when I storm outta the house like that and I know that he and Mom have been trying to call me all day."

"Oh, worry about that when you get home," Kagome answered. "You needed to get out and have fun after what you went through! I'm so glad we got to spend the day together."

"...I am, too," Inuyasha smiled. "Thank you, Kagome."

"Well, that's what friends do for friends," Kagome replied.

_'...Friends...'_ thought Inuyasha. _'...If only she knew...'_

Just then, his mind momentarily flashed back to when he attacked Kagome the night before he met her...and he could feel that familiar feeling of guilt roiling in the pit of his stomach.

_'...I wanna tell her the truth...I wanna tell her about what happened that night...and I wanna tell her my feelings...but...I can't...I don't wanna ruin what we have, now.'_

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha muttered as he looked at Kagome, who stared up at him in concern.

"Hey, what's with the long face?" she asked. "Don't tell me you're still upset-"

"N-no! No, of course not!" Inuyasha answered. "I was just...thinking to myself, that's all."

Suddenly, the train came to a halt, and Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the car with many others.

"Well, I gotta get home," Inuyasha said.

"Me, too," Kagome answered. "See you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied. "See you at school, Kagome."

On that, they went their separate ways.

XXX

5:50 PM.

Inuyasha sighed as he made his way up the steps to his house. He knew he was going to get an earful from Toga. Hell, even Izayoi wouldn't spare him a scolding- although her scoldings were more of the classic "You had me worried sick" spiel- and he honestly didn't blame either of them. He stormed out while his brother was visiting with his fiancee. He didn't really care about him, per se, but...Rin seemed like a nice girl.

He was honestly surprised that Sesshomaru would even hook up with a human woman...but then again, perhaps his view on most humans had changed.

As Inuyasha was about to near the top, he stopped and looked up to see Sesshomaru with Rin at his side.

"...Hey," Inuyasha greeted.

"...Hello, brother," Sesshomaru replied while Rin glanced back and forth between the two dog demons.

"...Listen, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said. "I decided...it's not worth it, being mad at you, anymore. What happened between you and Kikyo...well...it happened and I have to move on because it's clear that you're doing that with Rin."

"Do my ears deceive me?" Sesshomaru inquired. "Are you actually speaking, maturely, for once?"

"Don't get used to it," Inuyasha said as he walked past him. "I'm just sayin'...I don't hold anything against you, anymore." He then cast Rin a passing glance. "Rin...I hope you and Sesshomaru are happy together."

Rin blinked at Inuyasha before she smiled at him, affectionately.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she said. "I hope you'll come to the wedding, once the time comes."

"Well...I'll try," Inuyasha replied before he made his way inside the house. As he did, he noticed Toga standing in the doorway, arms crossed and a stern look on his face. The half-demon sighed, knowing what was coming next.

"Okay, go ahead," he said. "Yell at me."

"...I could yell at you," Toga began, "but I won't...not after what I saw." He then put his hand on his youngest son's shoulder. "I'm glad you finally decided to put things behind you."

"...Me, too," Inuyasha replied.

* * *

Review, please!


	20. The New Girl

**Ch. 20- The New Girl**

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Monday, April 7th. 8:15 AM.

"Uh...okay, um..."

A girl with long, red hair tied up in pigtails and an iris flower decorating it stood in the middle of the cafeteria, holding a tray of waffles, eggs, sausage, and a milk carton. She was wearing the same standard uniform as the girl students and she had these turquoise eyes. What stood out most, though, was that her eyes were pointy, she had fangs in her mouth, and she had claws on her fingertips.

"This place is so big," said Ayame Shiroi. "Where should I sit?"

Deciding she wasn't going to get anything done just by standing there, she went to go see if any seats were available. She started by walking up to a group of girls that were chatting about something.

"Um...e-excuse me?" asked Ayame. "May I sit with you guys?"

The girls glanced at her before rolling their eyes, then they promptly picked up their trays and walked away, causing Ayame to sigh.

"I guess I'm eating by myself, then," she whispered before she sat down at the table and began to eat her breakfast. It didn't taste very good, knowing she was sitting here alone, but she supposed she had to get used to it.

"Hey, mind if I sit here with you?"

Ayame looked up to see Kagome smiling at her while holding her tray.

"Uh...no, I don't mind," Ayame answered, prompting Kagome to sit down next to her.

"Are you new here?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, my family just moved in last week," Ayame answered. "My name is Ayame Shiroi."

"I'm Kagome Higurashi," Kagome replied. "It's nice to meet you, Ayame."

"...Thanks," Ayame said with a small smile. "You, too."

"Listen," Kagome said. "I know it must feel weird, being here in a new town and a new school, but you'll get used to it, eventually." She then gave Ayame a glance and noticed her unique features. "So...you're a demon, huh?"

"Yeah," Ayame replied. "I'm a wolf demon."

"There's a wolf demon that goes to this school, too," Kagome answered. "He's a third-year student, here."

"Really?" Ayame asked in surprise. "What's his name?"

"Koga," Kagome answered. "He can be a bit of a flirt, sometimes, but he's mostly very nice!"

_'To me, that is...'_

"Wow," Ayame said. "Hearing that there's another wolf demon at this kinda makes me feel a little better about being here, now."

"Maybe I'll introduce him to you!" Kagome offered.

"You'd do that?" Ayame asked.

"Sure!" Kagome replied. "He's bound to be around here, somewhere! I'll get a hold of him and bring him with me to meet you, okay?"

"That sounds good," Ayame said. "Thank you, Kagome!"

Kagome only winked in response.

XXX

11:45 AM.

"Y-you wanna what?!" Koga asked as Kagome approached him.

"I want you to meet me in the garden in a few minutes," Kagome answered.

"Are...are you serious?!" Koga questioned in stunned disbelief. "You want me to meet you in the garden?!"

"Yes, Koga," Kagome said. "And don't tell anyone, okay? It's our little secret."

"Uh...y-yeah, sure! I'll meet you there!" Koga stammered.

"Great! See you then!" Kagome answered as she turned and left, leaving the wolf demon to quietly laugh to himself in elation.

"Finally, she figured out that that two-bit mutt's no good for her...!" he whispered.

XXX

**BAM!** Inuyasha and Miroku were walking down the hallway when suddenly, the former growled viciously before he punched the wall to his left, leaving a sizeable hole.

"Whoa!" Miroku cried. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?!"

"Sorry," Inuyasha apologized while shaking his hand. "I thought someone was talking shit about me."

XXX

11:50 AM.

Koga approached the door to the garden, smoothing his hair back and checking to make sure his teeth were clean. He wasn't going to mess this up, this time. No comments about Kagome's scent or anything. This time, there'd be no interruptions.

He was going to finish what he started.

Soon, he opened the door and sure enough, there was Kagome, tending to the flowers.

"Hey, Kagome," Koga grinned, prompting her to turn around and smile at him.

"Hey, you're here!" Kagome exclaimed. "Come on in, Koga!"

Koga smirked before he closed the door behind him, then walked up to her.

"So, you ready?" Kagome asked.

"You bet I am," Koga smirked.

"Wait right here, okay?" Kagome told him as she soon went off toward the garden shed, and Koga soon followed after her...but to his surprise, she came back outside, and it looked like she was talking to someone inside the shed.

"Come on," she said. "It's all right. He's nice."

"Huh?" Koga muttered. "Hey, who're you talkin' to, Kagome?"

That's when Kagome turned around...and soon after, the door opened, causing Koga to gape as Ayame soon emerged.

"A...Ayame?!" he asked, causing her to look up at him and gasp.

"Oh, my god!" she exclaimed. "Koga!"

"Holy crap!" Koga shouted as a broad grin appeared on his face and opened his arms, and soon after, Ayame ran up and hugged him, tightly, laughing like she had never laughed before as Koga twirled her around in his arms.

"Oh, so you guys know each other!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Ayame answered once Koga stopped spinning. "When you said 'Koga', I didn't think you meant Koga Ookami!"

"Ayame and I were kids together!" Koga added. "But then she moved overseas and I never saw her again!"

"Until today!" Ayame exclaimed. "Oh, Koga, I missed you so much! It's been 7 years since I last saw you!"

"Yeah, I'll say," Koga agreed. "Hey, why don't we go down to the cafeteria and we'll catch up?"

"I'd like that," Ayame replied before she and the male wolf demon walked out of the garden, leaving Kagome to smile after them before she went to trim some roses of their thorns. However, she soon heard the door open again before she turned around and smiled.

"Oh, hi!" she greeted. "I was actually coming to talk to you!"

XXX

12:00 PM.

Koga and Ayame sat in the cafeteria together, both of them eating some egg salad sandwiches.

"Mm..." he hummed. "I love these sandwiches."

"I can see why," Ayame concurred. "They're really good!"

"So you were living in America, right?" asked Koga while swallowing his food.

"That's right," Ayame replied. "My Mom and Dad moved there on account of work. We lived in California for a little while. It's pretty cool, over there! The beaches are a great place to go in the summertime!"

"You make any friends?" Koga inquired.

"Well...not many," Ayame admitted. "It was pretty lonely over there."

"Oh," Koga muttered before he reached over and put his hand over hers. "I'm sorry about that."

"No, it's not your fault," Ayame said. "I guess I should've stayed in touch." She looked at him. "I was surprised that you remembered me, at all...it's been so long, I thought you moved on with your life and forgot all about me."

"What?" Koga asked. "Pfft! Please...I could never forget you, Ayame. I was actually thinking about contacting you for a while!"

"Really?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd actually come back to Japan!" Koga replied. "But...I gotta wonder...why did you come back?"

Ayame's eyes went wide before she looked down at her sandwich. She screwed her eyes shut and she bit her lip, prompting Koga to blink in concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"...I wish I could say that the reason why I moved back here is a happy one," Ayame answered. "It's...it's my Grandpa."

"The old man?" asked Koga. "What about him?"

"...He's dead," Ayame replied, sadly, and Koga felt his heart drop. Ayame's grandfather was an elderly wolf demon, more than 9,000 years old...that was the demon equivalent of a human living up to his 80s. He was actually the chief of the Northern Wolf Demon Clan, from which Ayame descended. He heard that he had been under the weather, but...he didn't realize that he died.

"...He's...he's dead?" asked Koga. "You're not serious, are you?"

"I wish I wasn't serious," Ayame replied.

"Aw, jeez, Ayame...I-I'm so sorry," Koga apologized. "I know how much you loved the guy."

"I know," Ayame replied as tears formed in her eyes. "He...he loved me, too...!" She sniffled as she tried to wipe her tears away. "I remember...when I was still living here...he'd surprise me with ice cream...and he'd always take me to go play on the merry-go-round. We'd go to the Todaiji Temple in Nara and feed the deer...he always treated me so sweetly...and now he's...!" She soon broke down sobbing, prompting Koga to pull her into an embrace as she quietly rocked her in his arms.

Wolf demons were like regular wolves, known for their comradery. When one sensed that another wolf in the pack was distressed, they'd immediately go to their aid. Wolf demons tended to comfort their close, even if they weren't the same race of demons as they were.

However, this went beyond mere instinct. Koga knew Ayame since he was 11 years old and she was 9, respectively. Ayame was a bit of a timid, shy girl. She'd put up a front, but it was easier for her to break down in tears when something really upset her.

"Hey, Ayame, look at me," Koga said, prompting Ayame to look up at him. "I'm so sorry about your gramps. I mean...I actually saw him a couple of weeks ago. I knew he was kinda gettin' up there in years, but I didn't think he was dying! Had I known-"

"It's okay, Koga," Ayame replied as she wiped her eyes and leaned closer against him, prompting him to hold her tightly. She could feel his chest rumbling against her face as she pressed her ear against his heart. It was strong and steady, and it soothed her. She heaved a sigh as she smiled up at him.

"...Hey," Koga said. "This kinda reminds me of how we met...you remember that?"

Ayame giggled.

"How could I ever forget?" she asked. "I was playing in the park. My Mom was nearby so she could keep a close eye on me. I was playing in the sand, building a little sandcastle when these mean boys came and smashed it...and then they started kicking sand in my face...and then..."

"And then I came," Koga replied. "I started fighting with those jerks until they ran off."

"Yeah," Ayame said with a bubbling laugh. "Then you helped me up and washed the sand out of my eyes, and then you cheered me up by giving me candy."

"Your mom thanked me for helping you," Koga said. "She started inviting me to your place, often."

"We were such good friends," Ayame mused, "but then..."

"...Then you had to move away," Koga muttered. "I was there, you know...at the airport. I asked my Dad to bring me there so I could see you off."

"...It's been 7 years," Ayame said. "I never stopped thinking about you, Koga." She fisted his jacket in her hands. "I'm so glad you're still here...knowing that you're here...makes me feel a lot better."

"That's good," Koga answered...his tail wagging back and forth. "I'm glad you're here, too."

XXX

12:10 PM.

Kagome sighed as she began pulling her shirt back on.

"Well, that was fun," she said as she buttoned up her shirt before she looked over to the messed-up bed. "Another quick session for old 'Kamakiri Kagome'..." She then pulled her jacket on before she gathered the beddings and put them in a hamper. "I'll wash these out later."

That's when her stomach started to rumble, making her blush a bit.

"It's probably lunch, by now," Kagome said. "I better hurry and get something to eat before there's nothing left."

As she opened the door and walked out, she bumped into the chest of a certain someone.

"Oof!" she exclaimed before she looked up and saw that it was Inuyasha. "Oh! Hi, Inuyasha!"

"Hey," Inuyasha replied with a smirk. "You know, we really should stop bumping into each other like this."

Kagome could only laugh.

"Here," Inuyasha said as he held out a sandwich wrapped in plastic wrap. "You like ham sandwiches, right?"

"Yeah!" Kagome answered as she took the sandwiches. "Thank you, Inuyasha!"

"I figured maybe we could eat here for a change," Inuyasha said while he brought out a cup of instant noodles and a cup of hot water he got from the cafeteria.

Soon, they were sitting down on the bed, together, eating their lunches.

"Sorry if it smells in here," Kagome said.

"Eh," Inuyasha shrugged. "It's not too much."

As Kagome took a bite out of her sandwich, Inuyasha glanced over at her.

"...Hey, Kagome?" he asked. "There's something I wanna ask you."

Kagome glanced up at him.

"...How come you sleep around so much?" he asked, causing her eyes to widen.

* * *

The big question comes!

Review, please!


	21. The Reason

**Ch. 21- The Reason**

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the cot together, the latter staring into the former's golden eyes. The half-demon gulped as he felt his face grow warm as his cheeks tinted red and he could feel himself break out in a cold sweat, yet Kagome said nothing. She just sat there, staring up at him.

"Uh...shit, that was blunt," Inuyasha muttered. "You're mad, aren't you?" He raised his hands and waved them, nervously. "I-I shouldn't even have brought it up! Forget I said anything-"

"Actually," Kagome interjected, "I had a feeling you'd ask that, eventually." She then heaved a sigh as she put down her sandwich.

"...I'm sorry, Kagome," Inuyasha apologized as his ears drooped. "I mean...I know it's not really my business. It's fine if you wanna have a good sex life and all that, but..." He looked down at the floor. "I was on my way here when some guy came inside the school from the garden and...well...I smelled him on you and...it kinda made my demon side get a little pissed." He then glanced at Kagome. "I don't like feeling jealous...especially if it puts other people in danger...and I especially don't like feeling I can't trust you."

"Oh, Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered.

"So...if you don't mind telling me," Inuyasha began, "why do you sleep around with other guys?"

"...You really wanna know?" Kagome asked, prompting a nod from Inuyasha. "The reason why I have sex with so many guys is because..." She paused. "It's because...it's the only time that I feel like I matter."

"The only time that you feel like you matter?" Inuyasha repeated. "I don't understand..."

"Well...it's like this," Kagome explained. "You see...ever since I was just a little girl, the only thing people saw me as was just another pretty face. They'd say 'Aw, she's so cute' or 'Look at how pretty she is'! But...they never really acknowledge my character..." She drew her legs up to her chest and hugged her knees. "They don't see me as a person...they never did. I even had a boyfriend named Hojo, and even he didn't seem to respect me. He saw me as some helpless little doll..."

"...Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered.

"And then...during my last year of middle school," Kagome began, "I found it...the one thing that made me feel like I was actually treated like an equal."

"...Having sex," Inuyasha surmised.

"Yes," Kagome answered. "When I first had sex...it felt amazing...and I actually felt like I was empowered!" She then wrapped her arms around herself. "The first time a boy kissed me...and it wasn't even Hojo...I felt like I was in control! For the first time, I felt like I was actually being taken seriously!" She then sighed. "Of course...that turned out to be a big fat lie. Before I knew it...rumors spread...I started losing friends...Sango was the only one who stayed by my side. Eventually, though...I started getting tired of that, too..."

"Then why'd you keep doing it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because..." Kagome started...her voice breaking. "Because...I feel like it's the only thing I have to offer, now...!" She sniffled as tears formed in her eyes. "It's nice to have sex, but...I wish I was respected outside of that!"

As she sobbed, quietly, Inuyasha reached over and put his hand on hers, causing her to look at him.

"...I'm sorry that you feel that way, Kagome," he said.

"...You know something?" Kagome asked. "You're the first one to actually ever respect me. When I asked you what you saw me as...and when you told me...I felt so happy...! You actually saw me as a person and not some girl!"

"Well...of course, you're not some girl," Inuyasha replied. "You're Kagome."

_'The girl that I'm in love with...'_

"...Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "I'm...I'm glad you finally asked me about that...and I'm glad you never try to take advantage of me."

"Well, I'm not some perv, unlike some people I know," Inuyasha replied, which caused her to laugh.

"...Thank you for talking to me," she said, causing Inuyasha to smile at her.

"It's no problem," Inuyasha answered. "You would've done the same for me, right?"

Kagome smiled warmly as she squeezed his hand...and that's when he did something unexpected. He pulled her into a tight embrace, causing her to gasp silently as he felt his arms wrap around her, her body pressed up against his. His hold on her was tight and warm, and she felt so small. Yet, despite her shock, she soon wrapped her arms around him, fisting the back of his jacket into her hands. His chest gave a soft rumble that made her sigh pleasantly as she rested her head up against his shoulder.

"...Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, softly.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"I...have something to tell you," Inuyasha whispered. "It's not easy for me to say."

"W...what is it?" Kagome inquired.

"I...I..." Inuyasha stammered. "I'm trying to tell you that...I...! Ugh...dammit! Why is this so hard to get out?!"

"Why is what so hard to get out?" Kagome asked. "What's the matter?"

"...Forget it," Inuyasha replied as he looked away with a blushing red face. "I can't say it without getting tongue-tied."

_'Why is it so hard for me to say that I love you?'_

Kagome felt three things at that moment: confusion, curiosity, but mostly concern for the half-demon who embraced her. However, she only smiled as she hugged him tighter, letting him take in her sweet scent.

"...Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered.

"It's okay," Kagome said. "Don't force it, okay? You can tell me whatever it is you're trying to say when you're good and ready."

"...Yeah," Inuyasha replied. "Thank you, Kagome."

Kagome pulled away and smiled at him, causing him to smile back at her.

_'She's right...I can't force it...I have to tell her my feelings when I'm ready to,'_ he thought. _'But still...I also need to tell her about-'_

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's ears perked up as he heard Miroku's voice.

"Miroku?" he asked before he got up and went to open the door, only to find his friend panting as he leaned against the shed. "Miroku, what's going on?"

"You need to come see this!" Miroku urged. "Hurry!"

Inuyasha blinked in bewilderment while Kagome stood up from the cot and approached him from behind, putting her hand on his shoulder, worriedly.

XXX

12:22 PM.

"What the fuck?!" Inuyasha questioned as he stared at a locker that looked like it had been torn right off from the wall, bashed and twisted beyond recognition. "What happened to my locker?!"

All around him, other students had gathered, among them being Miroku, Sango, and Kagome, who had her hands over her mouth in shock as she stared at the mangled locker. Sango had her hands over her chest to keep her heart from racing too quickly while Miroku looked to Inuyasha, who growled viciously in anger. However, he soon noticed something on the floor, next to the locker, which he picked up and found it that was a piece of folded-up paper- a note from the perpetrator, no doubt.

As Inuyasha unfolded the note, his eyes went wide, his face went pale, and he felt his stomach drop.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Is everything okay?"

"What's the matter?" Sango implied. "What does the note say?"

"...I gotta go," Inuyasha said before he turned and walked away, holding the note in his fist.

"Wait! Inuyasha!" Miroku called as he followed after him while Kagome and Sango glanced at each other, worriedly as the other students began to chatter amongst themselves.

"That was weird."

"Yeah, I've never seen Taisho look that way, before."

"You don't think somebody's threatening him, do you?"

"Whoever did, they must really have something against him..."

"...Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered.

XXX

Inuyasha soon walked into the boys' washrooms, and not long after, Miroku came in after him. The half-demon turned on the faucet and began to splash his face, then panted heavily as he leaned against the wall, droplets of water dripping down from his countenance.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Miroku asked. "I've never seen you act that way before."

Inuyasha didn't answer him, but instead took the note out from his pocket. It was crumpled, now, but not illegible. Miroku blinked before he looked over the half-demon's shoulder before narrowing his eyes.

_I know what you did to Kagome, and if you don't tell her, soon, I will._

"...Fuck...!" Inuyasha cursed.

* * *

DUN-DUN-DUN!

I know this was short, but this was the best I could come up with.

Review, please!


	22. The New Moon

**Ch. 22- The New Moon**

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

12:45 PM.

"You _attacked_ Kagome?!"

"SHHHH~! Be quiet, you dumbass! You trying to tell the whole fucking world?!"

Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting in their dorm room, the former having told the latter about his secret, and unsurprisingly, the priest-in-training reacted just as the half-demon thought he would: with shock.

"How did this happen?!" Miroku asked, trying to keep his voice low.

"Well, while you were looking around in the janitor's shed for your movie," Inuyasha began, "which _sucked_, by the way..."

"Hey!" Miroku spat.

"I was outside, keeping a lookout," Inuyasha continued. "That's when I detected Kagome's scent and I saw her across the yard. It was dark outside, though, so she couldn't see me, but I think she sensed that I was there. She turned and she ran, but I ran after her and grabbed her. I was afraid she'd snitch on us."

"And then what?" asked Miroku.

"I held her close to me," Inuyasha went on. "I...I kinda threatened that I'd kill her if she made any sounds like scream or yell. I wasn't really gonna do it, though! I just did it to scare her!"

"I believe you," Miroku nodded. "So what happened after that?"

"...I...I started sniffing her hair," Inuyasha answered, almost shamefully. "I...I couldn't help myself. It smelled so nice...it was like I was getting drunk off of it. The next thing I knew...I saw my inner demon."

"...Oh, no..." Miroku muttered. Having been with Inuyasha throughout his teenage years, he knew that Inuyasha's inner demon was a serious matter.

"I struggled," Inuyasha said. "I tried not to transform...but in doing so, I accidentally hurt Kagome...I sank my claws into her right arm."

"That explains why she was wearing bandages the day we saw her, then," Miroku surmised.

"Yes," Inuyasha nodded. "She figured out it was a demon who attacked her...but she hasn't figured out that it was me." He tightly clenched his fists. "I...I tried to tell her, but every time I'm about to, something gets in the way."

"Well, it sounds like somebody else knows," Miroku said, "and if you don't come clean and tell her, whoever tore off your locker and left you that note will!"

"...You're right," Inuyasha replied. "I have to tell her...and I'll tell her, tonight."

"I hope you know what you're doing," said Miroku.

"...So do I..." Inuyasha whispered.

XXX

5:12 PM.

The day went on as usual. The students went about the day as if Inuyasha's locker getting torn from the wall never happened. The only difference was that the dog half-demon seemed to be quite on edge.

As far as he knew...the one who left the note could be anyone from the demonic student body. There was no way a human was powerful enough to wrench his locker from its foundation and mangle the way the culprit did. It had to be one of the demon students...but who was it?

Inuyasha scanned the cafeteria, nervously munching on his rice. Kagome sat next to him, eating some simmered beans before she glanced over at Inuyasha, and subtle as it was, she could make out a soft growl coming from his throat. It was like he was a predator, scanning the room for his prey. It actually scared her a little bit.

"...Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Huh?" Inuyasha muttered, not making any eye contact with her.

"Are you okay?" Kagome inquired. "Ever since what happened to your locker, you've been kind of edgy."

"Well, if someone ripped off your locker, you'd be edgy, too, wouldn't you?!"

Kagome flinched a bit at that, causing Inuyasha to sigh.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Kagome," he apologized. "I didn't mean to snap-"

"It's all right," Kagome answered as she put her hand on his shoulder. "I understand."

"Hello, Kagome."

Kagome turned to see a boy that was at least Inuyasha's height with a slicked-back haircut and his hair tied back in a ponytail. He had narrow eyes and split eyebrows, too.

"Hi, Izumo," Kagome greeted.

"Wait, wait, wait," Inuyasha said. "Izumo? As in...Izumo Gūji? The guy who never leaves his dorm room?"

"In person," Izumo answered.

"...Huh," Inuyasha muttered. "You, uh...you look more human than demon...let alone half-demon."

"Surprised?" Izumo asked. "Yes, I actually am human. It was really a mistake on my Mother's part." He then looked over at Kagome. "By the way, Kagome...I did quite enjoy our little frolic in the garden-"

"Shh~!" Kagome shushed. "Izumo, not in front of Inuyasha...!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he growled a bit in his throat.

"My apologies," Izumo said. "Anyway, Inuyasha...a shame about what happened to your locker."

"Yeah, yeah..." Inuyasha muttered.

"I'm sure the school can fix it," Izumo replied before he walked away. "Strange thing about that note, though."

"Yeah, I...wait," Inuyasha said before he turned around. "Hey, Izumo, how'd you know about the..."

Too late. He was already gone.

"...Note..." Inuyasha trailed off.

"That was strange," Kagome said. "Wonder that was all about." She then looked to Inuyasha. "And by the way, Inuyasha...what was on that note you picked up? Was it a threatening letter or something?"

"...Kagome..." Inuyasha said as he glanced at her. "I...I have something that I have to tell you."

"Again?" Kagome inquired. "I'm starting to see a pattern, here."

"I'm serious, though," Inuyasha said, almost harshly. "Look...Kagome...this has been on my mind for a long time and...I can't keep it hidden anymore."

"...What are you trying to say?" Kagome asked, nervously.

"...Meet me outside in the yard in two hours," Inuyasha told her.

"But...Inuyasha, we can't be out at night," Kagome reminded.

"Please, just do this for me!" Inuyasha urged, causing her to gasp. "...Please, Kagome...I...I need you to trust me."

Kagome stared up into his golden eyes, pleading and sorrowful. She could feel her heart racing a bit, but she willed herself to be calm. She heaved a small sigh before she gave him a soft smile.

"Okay," she said. "I'll see you in two hours from now."

"...Thank you, Kagome," Inuyasha said in relief.

XXX

6:55 PM.

Miroku was sitting at the desk in his and Inuyasha's dorm room. He was trying to cram for a history exam that was coming up later this week. However, despite trying his hardest to study, he couldn't get his mind off of Inuyasha. He didn't know why, he was particularly worried about him, tonight. Something told him to check his calendar for some reason.

Heaving a sigh, Miroku got up from the desk and went over to the calendar hanging on the wall, skimming through the dates. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary there...but then, his eyes went wide as he noticed something. Today was the 7th of April...but it wasn't the date that caught. In each upper right corner of every square where the date was, there was always a little moon in the corner that changed with each day...but on this day, there was no moon.

"Oh, shit...!" Miroku cursed as his face went pale, then quickly pulled on his uniform, pulled the door open, and ran outside. "INUYASHA! INUYASHA, WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU SHOULDN'T BE OUTSIDE!"

XXX

6:58 PM.

"Dammit, where the fuck is she...?" Inuyasha cursed as he stood outside in the yard...the very spot where he attacked Kagome. "She should be here, by now."

He took in a deep breath and sighed.

_'...I don't know why...but I'm particularly on edge, today,'_ he thought. _'It wasn't just my locker...I feel like I should've remembered something important about tonight...but...what is it?'_

Just then, Inuyasha felt a chill go down his spine as if something was telling "Look behind you!". As he turned around, he gasped as he saw a huge, shadowy figure with piercing red eyes. The creature was huge, at least twice his height, and it appeared to be very muscular...and Inuyasha could make out horns at the top of its head.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha cursed as he jumped away from the creature as it slammed its fist on the ground. The dog half-demon did a somersault before landing on his feet, glaring at his foe. "Who the hell are you?!"

The figure didn't answer but instead growled viciously as it approached him, causing Inuyasha to smirk as he cracked his knuckles.

"You lookin' for a fight, huh?" Inuyasha asked. "Well, I could use a bit of exercise...but let's make it quick. I'm expecting someone, soon!"

Before he could size up his opponent, however, Inuyasha suddenly tensed as he felt a strange pulse throughout his body. He gasped before he looked down at his fingers...and before he realized it, his claws shrunk, as did his fangs. His vision suddenly grew darker around him as his golden eyes turned into a deep indigo color, and his silvery locks suddenly turned jet black as his dog ears disappeared, being replaced by human ears.

"...Oh, fuck me...!" he cursed. "Tonight's the new moon!"

Suddenly, he heard a roar, causing him to look up and see the creature charging at him.

"SHIT!" Inuyasha cursed before he ducked underneath the monster, then bolted for the back door. As he did, he reached into his pocket and quickly dialed Miroku's number. "Pick up, pick up, pick- WHOA!" He was suddenly grabbed by his left ankle and hoisted into the air as if he was as light as a sack of feathers. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN!"

The creature seemed to smirk as it slammed into Inuyasha headfirst into the pavement, causing him to cry out in pain.

"...I guess I walked into that one...!" he groaned before he was soon tossed back and forth, his head slamming into the ground, over and over, and with each hit, he could swear he felt his head being split open and his vision going red.

"Ugh..." he groaned. "Who...who are you...?!"

"...Stay away from Kagome..." the creature said in a deep, almost unearthly voice before he slammed Inuyasha against the wall...and Inuyasha would've sworn he lost feeling in his left arm once he connected with it.

XXX

At around the same time, Miroku panted as he ran down the hallway past several bewildered students, holding his phone to his ear.

"Hello?!" Miroku asked. "Inuyasha, is that you?!"

All he could hear was the sound of something crashing against the ground, followed by a scream of pain.

"Dammit!" Miroku cursed as he hurried down the corridor, but as he ran, he passed by Kagome and Sango.

"Miroku?" asked Kagome.

"What's up with you?" asked Sango.

"Oh, girls!" Miroku exclaimed. "Kagome, have you seen Inuyasha, anywhere?!"

"He told me to meet him in the yard," Kagome answered. "I'm on my way there, right now."

"He shouldn't be outside, right now!" Miroku cried. "I just got a call from him...he sounds like he's in trouble!"

"Wait, what?" Kagome asked, worriedly.

"What's wrong, Miroku?" Sango inquired.

"Tonight's the night of the new moon," Miroku answered. "If Inuyasha's outside, right now, he's in terrible danger! On the night of the new moon, Inuyasha loses his demonic powers and becomes human!"

"...What...?!" Kagome whispered in horror.

XXX

Inuyasha was slammed against the ground, again, his left arm dangling limply at his side. Sticky blood dripped from his broken skull and even out of his nose. He panted as he tried to stand, but then, his attacker grabbed him by the throat, pinning him against the ground. He gagged and struggled, but without his demonic strength, it proved to be useless.

_'This is it...'_ he thought. _'I'm...I'm gonna die...!'_

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha gasped silently.

"K...Kagome...?"

The creature suddenly dropped Inuyasha on the ground before it stomped away, and though he couldn't see them, he could make out the voices of Miroku and Sango, as well.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she ran up to him.

"What the hell happened?!" Sango asked as she looked around. "Who did this to him?!"

"Inuyasha, can you hear me?!" Kagome shouted as she shook him. "Are you all right?!"

Inuyasha only groaned as his vision began to fade around him.

"Inuyasha, no! Don't close your eyes! Stay with me! Inuyasha! INUYASHA~!"

* * *

UH-OH!

Up next, for you One Piece fans out there, Whole Cake Island!

Review, please!


	23. The Truth

**Ch. 23- The Truth**

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Tuesday, April 8th. 10:20 AM.

It was still dark around him...but he could hear this annoying beeping sound. The strong smell of medicine was everywhere and it burned his nose. As he opened his eyes, he found himself staring up at a white tile ceiling and he was covered by a thin blanket.

"What the hell...?" he muttered as he looked around, and the first thing he saw was Izayoi's worried face. "M...Mom?"

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi exclaimed as she gently hugged him. "Are you all right, baby?"

"Ugh...I...I think so..." Inuyasha answered. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital," Toga replied as he approached his son. "Miroku called an ambulance and Kagome explained everything. The doctor said your arm was dislocated and your skull was cracked...how do you feel, now? Are you all right?"

"...I need a mirror," Inuyasha said, prompting Izayoi to hold up her compact mirror from her purse, allowing her son to see his reflection. To his relief, he had a full head of silvery-white hair, again (although his forehead was now wrapped up in bandages), his eyes were golden yellow, his fangs and dog ears had grown back, and when he looked at his right hand, he saw that his claws grew back, too. As he looked at his left hand, though, he found that it had been set in a cast.

"What were you thinking, going out during the night of the new moon?" Izayoi asked. "You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"I didn't even know it was the night of the new moon," Inuyasha said. "I forgot to keep track."

"Well, the doctor said that your arm will heal by tomorrow," said Toga, "but he also says you should take it easy for a little while."

"Does that mean I don't gotta go to school?" asked Inuyasha.

"At least until after tomorrow," Izayoi replied. "Your arm and your skull should be fully healed by then. You'll be discharged later tonight."

"Okay," Inuyasha said as he lied back down, but then quickly sat up. "Wait! How's Kagome? And Miroku and Sango?"

"They're all at their homes," Toga answered. "They were here, last night, but they left after we came. We told them we'd take it from here."

"They were really worried about you, dear," said Izayoi. "They were willing to stay here all night with you." She smiled, kindly. "I'm so glad you found yourself some good friends."

"...Yeah...me, too..." Inuyasha muttered.

"What's wrong?" Toga asked in concern, noticing his son's melancholy tone.

"...Last night, before I was attacked," Inuyasha began, "I was about to tell her the truth..." He combed his fingers through his bangs. "I was about to tell Kagome...that I was the one who attacked her."

"You mean she still doesn't know?" Izayoi asked.

"I was waiting for her, out in the yard where I grabbed her," Inuyasha began, "but then I was blindsided...and there's something else. Earlier that same day...my locker was destroyed and someone left a note."

"What?!" Izayoi questioned.

"Your locker?!" Toga repeated.

"Whoever it was," Inuyasha began, "they knew that I was the one who attacked Kagome...and they threatened that if I keep holding off telling her, they're going to tell her for me...that's why I tried to tell her, last night...but whoever it was, they also knew that it was going to be the night of the new moon. That's why they ambushed me. Whoever it was knew that I couldn't fight back...and whoever it was, they had a connection to Kagome."

Toga and Izayoi both glanced at each other, then back at their son, who stared at his cast.

"They haven't caught whoever did it to me," Inuyasha began, "have they?"

"No, honey," Izayoi replied with a shake of her head. "The police couldn't find any clue except for a few dents in the ground and in the wall...although...there was something else."

"Like what?" Inuyasha inquired.

"The police found giant hoofprints in the ground," Toga replied.

"Hoofprints?" Inuyasha repeated.

"Yes, large cloven hoofprints," Izayoi answered. "Inuyasha, do you know any bull demons at the school?"

"No, I don't think there are any bull or ox demons there," Inuyasha answered. "What's everyone gonna do?"

"The school's been closed until further notice," Toga told him. "That might be for the best. I certainly don't like the idea of you being there while your aggressor is walking the same hallways you do."

"...I don't like it, either," Inuyasha replied. "Especially when I know that Kagome's probably not safe, either."

"Oh, sweetheart," Izayoi smiled. "You really care for her, don't you?"

"...I love her," Inuyasha whispered, prompting his mother to walk over and gingerly kiss his forehead, causing him to smile while Toga chuckled. However, despite the tender moment...the great dog demon still felt a bit uneasy.

XXX

12:04 PM.

Kagome sat at the table with Sota and Sanosuke, sighing as she poked at her rice with her chopsticks. As Atsuko put down some shrimp tempura, she noticed her daughter's solemn expression and, just like any mother would for her children, reached over and put a hand on her shoulder in concern.

"Kagome, is everything all right, sweetheart?" Atsuko asked. "You haven't been the same since you came home, late last night."

"I guess I'm just not very hungry, right now," Kagome answered.

"Perhaps this will help you, Kagome," said Sanosuke as he reached into his suikan and held out what looked like some of scale. "This is a mermaid's scale, passed down through the generations! Just place this scale over your navel when you go to bed and you'll be cured in no time!"

"Knowing him, it probably doesn't work..." Sota muttered as he ate his rice.

"Hmm..." Kagome hummed as she took the scale...then held out to Buyo, who was sitting under the table. "Here you go, Buyo."

Without any objections, the housecat took the scale in his mouth and scampered off with it while Sanosuke chased after him, yelling at him to give it back. For such an overweight cat, Buyo was surprisingly quite agile...that and Sanosuke was pretty old, too.

"Kagome?" Atsuko asked. "Are you still thinking about Inuyasha at the hospital?"

"Yeah," Kagome answered. "Lately...I just can't seem to get him out of my mind, in general."

"...I see," Atsuko mused before she glanced at her son. "Sota, can you go out for a bit? I need to talk to your sister."

"Okay, Mom," Sota replied as he put his bowl aside. "I'm finished, anyway."

With that said, he soon headed upstairs, leaving Kagome to sit with her mother at the table, alone. Atsuko smiled as she placed her arm around her daughter's shoulders and gently pulled her close so that her forehead was touching hers.

"My sweet little star," Atsuko said. "Being in high school is such a confusing and difficult time, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Kagome replied. "You feel like you kind of know everything, but at the same time, it's like you don't know what you're doing." She sighed as she put her hand over her chest. "Ever since Inuyasha and I started to hang out together...I can't stop thinking about him. My heart won't stop beating so fast...and it feels like my stomach is in one big knot. It's confusing, but at the same time, I'm happy. I never felt this way around another boy, before. He made me feel like I wasn't alone in this world, even though I had Sango as my friend."

"I know how you feel," Atsuko replied. "When I met your father, I had the same feeling. He and I were like total opposites, and yet, we always seemed to be drawn to each other. Before we knew it, we started hanging out with each other more. Then, one day, after we both graduated from college, he proposed to me...even though we had some silly argument before then. I agreed to marry him and...well, a few years later, you came into the world."

Kagome smiled at that.

"But you understand what I'm saying, don't you?" Atsuko asked.

"Yeah," Kagome replied.

"So, Kagome," Atsuko began, "how do you feel about Inuyasha?"

"How do I feel about him?" Kagome inquired before she looked at the necklace around her neck, its golden shine glinting in the light of the afternoon sun. She then gave a warm chuckle as she placed her hand over it.

"...I think it's obvious, by now," she said. "I...I love him."

XXX

Inuyasha stayed in the hospital until he was discharged at 6:30 PM, exactly. His parents took him back home and almost immediately, his mother told him to go straight to his room and rest, even though Inuyasha was insisting that by now, his arm was feeling much better than it did before. Izayoi wouldn't hear of it, though, and ushered her son to his room. Right now, she was spoon-feeding Inuyasha a hot bowl of soup.

"Mom, I'm not a little kid, anymore-" Inuyasha complained while he lied in bed, tucked under the covers while Miyuki was curled up at the foot of his bed.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Izayoi interjected as she spooned him some more soup. "I won't hear it, mister. You need to eat to get your strength back."

"But Mom, I'm not sick," Inuyasha said. "And besides, I can feed myself!"

"Here you go," Izayoi said as she held up the spoon to his mouth. "Open wide. Ah~!"

Deciding it would be fruitless to argue against his mother, Inuyasha reluctantly opened his mouth and allowed her to feed him. He had to admit, it did feel a little nice, having his mother spoil him. At least nobody he knew was here to see this...or so he thought.

"Uh...excuse me."

Izayoi and Inuyasha both turned to see Kagome standing in the doorway, blinking at them awkwardly.

"Am I...interrupting something?" she asked.

"...Oh, fuck me..." Inuyasha whispered as he covered his blushing face with his blanket.

"Kagome!" Izayoi exclaimed as she stood up. "What a surprise!"

"I heard Inuyasha left the hospital," Kagome began, "so I came to check up on him."

"Well, aren't you a sweetheart?" Izayoi asked. "My son is so lucky to meet someone so thoughtful."

"Uh...Mrs. Taisho?" asked Kagome. "Is it okay if I talk to Inuyasha? ...Alone?"

Izayoi gave Kagome a knowing smile before she set the bowl of soup on Inuyasha's nightstand, then picked Miyuki from the bed and carried the little kitten out. Once she was gone, Kagome quietly closed the door behind her before she approached Inuyasha's bed.

"She's gone, now," she told him, prompting the half-demon to pull the covers away from his face.

"My Mom is SO embarrassing..." he muttered.

"Yeah, so's my Mom, sometimes," Kagome said. "So how are you doing? Is your arm better?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Inuyasha said as he sat up and ripped the cast off of his arm, which he flexed for good measure. "See? It doesn't even hurt anymore."

"Wow!" Kagome mused. "Fast healer!

"Well, I got my Dad's blood in my veins," Inuyasha replied. "Things that would take days for a human to recover from only takes a few hours or a day or two for me."

"Lucky for you," Kagome said as she sat down on the bed. "So did you hear that school's closed for a while?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied. "It's only until they find the one who attacked me."

"That was really scary," Kagome whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself. "When I saw you all bloody like that...I...I thought you were gonna die."

Inuyasha's ears drooped as he looked at Kagome, who closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"I...I didn't mean to make you so upset," he said. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

"It's all right," Kagome assured. "I'm just glad you're okay, now...but there's just one thing I don't understand." She then looked up at Inuyasha, who blinked at her. "Why did you ask me to meet you outside in the schoolyard in the first place?"

Inuyasha's heart sank...but then he took in a deep breath and he sighed.

"...Because...there's something I've been hiding from you," he said. "It's time I came clean about it."

"Came clean about what?" Kagome asked...but before she knew what was even happening, Inuyasha suddenly turned her around and then pulled her close to him, practically crushing her back against his chest. Kagome gasped as he wrapped both arms around her, one hand covering her mouth while the other held her arms in place.

"...Does this feel familiar to you?" Inuyasha asked.

"...Yes..." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome," Inuyasha began, "the demon who attacked you the night before we met..." He moved his lips closer to her ear. "...It was me..."

Kagome's eyes went wide while Inuyasha screwed his eyes shut, bracing himself for anything: a slap to the face, her yelling at him for keeping it secret for so long, her storming out of his room and heading home, bitterly...and he honestly wouldn't blame her one bit.

_'I'm so sorry, Kagome...'_

"...Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Y-yeah?" Inuyasha began.

"...I knew..." she turned her gaze to him, softly. "All along...I knew it was you, Inuyasha."

* * *

TWIST!

Review, please!


	24. The Kiss

**Ch. 24- The Kiss**

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

WARNING: This chapter contains smut. Viewer discretion is advised.

* * *

7:02 PM.

Inuyasha gaped at Kagome, who remained sitting in his arms as he held her. They sat there on his bed for what felt like hours, as if frozen in time. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of their own beating hearts.

"...You...you knew all along?" Inuyasha asked.

"Mm-hmm..." Kagome nodded. "The day after you attacked me, I sensed your demonic aura as you approached the garden...and when I saw your eyes and heard your voice, that's when I realized it was you who attacked me."

Inuyasha's shoulders sagged and his ears drooped again.

"But...I don't understand," he began, "if you knew it was me, then why did you continue to be around me?"

"Because," Kagome began with a warm smile and a light blush on her cheeks, "I like being with you. I could've told someone that you attacked me, but...it just felt wrong."

"...Kagome," Inuyasha whispered as he held her tighter. "I...I like being with you, too. Ever since I met you, I've gotten into fewer fights with people...I started feeling happier. I looked forward to being with you every day while we were at school...and during the weekend, when my brother was over...you cheered me up and made me forget about all my troubles."

Kagome chuckled as she curled up her legs.

"I'm glad that we met," she said. "I really am, Inuyasha."

"...I'm glad we met, too," Inuyasha replied. "...And Mom, Dad, you can get away from the door, now!"

Suddenly, they heard the sound of someone stumbling, followed by "Ouch, Toga! My foot!" along with a quick apology before they heard receding footsteps.

"Ugh...I hate eavesdroppers," Inuyasha muttered. "Especially when they're my own parents."

"Tell me about it," Kagome said, causing the two to laugh. "...Hey...Inuyasha."

"Hmm?" Inuyasha hummed, inquisitively.

"...What you do from this point on," Kagome began, "it'll be entirely up to you." She traced her fingers along his bicep, feeling his muscles tense and ripple beneath his skin. "If you decide to have sex with me...or if you just decide to send me home...it's entirely up to you."

Inuyasha swallowed thickly. His heart raced in his ribcage. He could feel his body growing warm and it made him sweat. His hair stood up and so did his pricked ears. He bit his lip before he looked down at Kagome, who her hands around his arms while a soft gaze appeared in her hooded eyes.

"Kagome..." he whispered. "What are you...what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying," Kagome began, "that no matter what you do...I won't hold it against you, okay?"

"...You won't?" Inuyasha asked. "You really won't hold it against me?"

"No," Kagome answered as she squeezed Inuyasha's left bicep. "Whatever you do...it'll be your decision to make." She glanced back at him with a warm glow in her chocolate brown eyes.

"And you're not afraid?" Inuyasha inquired.

"...No...I'm not," Kagome replied, "because it's you and only you."

Inuyasha swallowed again. He didn't know what to think or what to say or do. He thought that since Kagome was seen as the school slut, then maybe he would give her more respect by not taking advantage of her like most guys at school have...but now, she was giving him her permission to do whatever he wanted to her and she wouldn't hold it against him in any way. His entire body felt warm and a deep blush tinged his cheeks.

_'Am I...really ready for this?'_

He didn't know what to do...but before he even realized, his body was moving on its own. He cupped her chin and gently moved her head so that she was facing him completely. Then, as his eyes softened...he suddenly pressed his lips up against hers.

It was like nothing he ever experienced. It was like someone had turned a light on in a dark room for the first time in years. He moaned as he closed his eyes while she put her hands against his chest, fisting his shirt in her fingers. He wrapped his arms around her, his fingers combing through her ebony locks while using his other arm to support her back.

Wait...was this really okay? Or was he just taking advantage of her? Maybe this was all some sort of trick.

He attempted to pull away...but then Kagome reached up and put her hands around the back of his head, grabbing handfuls of his silvery mane before she opened her mouth and ground it, hungrily. He let out a muffled cry of surprise...and yet, he didn't protest. Instead, he leaned in, widening his lips as she allowed her tongue entrance inside his mouth. He could feel her breath up against his own as she let her tongue explore every corner of his mouth. It was wet and warm and it tasted salty, but there was a bit of a sweetness to it, too. Had he been eating candy, lately? Or maybe something with syrup on top?

Inuyasha felt a growl in his chest as they kept kissing, but it wasn't an angry kind of growl. This was more like a purr. Canine-like demons tended to growl in pleasure when having feelings of euphoria like this.

Euphoria...was that what this is? He hoped he wasn't being overzealous with her.

Before he knew it, she slid her tongue back inside her mouth, but his tongue followed after, eagerly.

"Don't fight it," she was telling him. "Just keep going."

He moaned and growled as he kept kissing, his tongue roaming about every part of her mouth, including her own tongue. Her mouth tasted a bit like a mixture of fruits; a cocktail, so to speak. It was sweet and a bit sour at the same time, but he still liked it. It tasted good...

No..._she_ tasted good. He wanted to taste more of her.

He soon pulled away, panting heavily, causing her to gasp for breath, as well, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips. Then he began to trail kisses along her neck. He didn't know what was happening. It was like his body was moving on its own. He couldn't stop himself and yet, he didn't want to stop. Not now.

Soon, he was kissing her collarbone, causing her to make little mewling sounds as she bit her lip and began to squeeze her thighs together. She found herself slowly getting pushed down against the mattress as he kept kissing her. She gasped and let out little moans as felt his warm lips against her skin. She clenched her teeth and sucked in a breath as he continued to tease her before he pulled away, panting heavily as he stared down at her, both of their eyes wide and their faces painted red.

"...Inuyasha," Kagome said between pants. "Take...take off your shirt."

"Wha...?" Inuyasha asked.

"I wanna touch your chest," Kagome answered. "Please?"

Inuyasha blinked at her before he sat up on his knees, then slowly pulled his shirt off, revealing his chiseled abs and pectoral muscles. His biceps were quite large, too, and his shoulders were broad. Kagome's widened as she stared at his torso, and she soon reached her hands and felt his abdomen and his chest. She could feel his muscles rippling under his skin, tensing from her touch.

_'Oh, wow...it's like a washboard...!'_

"...Kagome..." he whispered as she sat up and began to kiss his stomach, causing him to bite back a growl. She soon wrapped her arms around his back while she kept kissing, going up to his chest and collarbone, her nose pushing up the beads around his neck, making them rattle and click.

"Ahh...K...Kagome...!" Inuyasha hissed, sharply as he felt her kissing her neck. "It feels so good...!"

Kagome smiled as she continued pleasuring him. He panted and growled in his throat as Kagome slowly trailed the kisses downward...until she was at his waist. She looked at the trail of white hair that led down to his nether region, where she could see a noticeable bulge under his pants. She looked up at him.

"May I?"

"...You may..."

Slowly, she began to pull his pants down, and she could see he was wearing a pair of gray boxer shorts. She pulled those down next, and that's when she got a good look at it. By god...she thought he was big, but she didn't realize how big he was: he was, by the looks of it, 11 inches long and 3 3/4 inches in diameter.

It seemed she was going to have a challenge on her hands.

She looked up at him, again, and though he swallowed, he slowly nodded his head. Slowly, Kagome took his throbbing member into her hands. It was a little sticky already with pre-cum, but she didn't care. She started by delicately kissing the tip, causing Inuyasha to growl and bite his lip. She kissed it about 5 more times before she opened her mouth and began to lick around the tip, getting it all nice and slippery. It dripped with her saliva and Inuyasha panted as his face turned redder than before.

Now that she was certain he was ready, she soon took his hard cock into her mouth, sucking on it, slowly at first, but as the seconds went by, she started to greedily take the whole thing in her mouth, fondling his family jewels. Inuyasha panted, feeling his manhood throb as it practically went Kagome's throat.

_'She knows what she's doing...doesn't she? ...Of course, she does...she's done this before...! But still...even knowing that...! It feels so good!'_

On instinct, he pressed his hands down on the back of Kagome's head and then began to move his hips in rhythm. He was begging her to keep going, so that's exactly what she did.

_'Inuyasha...!'_

There was a grunt from him and Kagome gagged as she felt a familiar fluid come squirt. She pulled away, coughing and spluttering...but she licked her lips, nonetheless. She moaned, savoring its taste and even licking it off her fingertips with a sensual look in her eyes.

"...I'm sorry..." he whispered.

"Don't apologize," Kagome replied. "This is your first time doing something like this, isn't it?"

"...Yeah..." Inuyasha answered. "...Kagome..."

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"...Let me...let me touch you, now! P...please..."

Kagome smiled before she began to pull off her T-shirt and her pants, revealing a pair of light blue panties with cute white lace and a little bow on the front, as well as a matching bra.

_'...Hot damn, she looks cute...!'_

"L...lie back...Kagome," Inuyasha said, and Kagome soon lied back against the bed, waiting for him.

Though hesitant, he reached under the cup of her bra and his fingers grazed her erect nipple, causing her to gasp and shudder. Then, he began to feel around her chest with both hands, squeezing her breasts, gently. They were soft, yet firm, as well...and a bit springy, too.

He had to feel more.

Before long, his hands were roaming around her body. Her skin was so smooth...not a freckle, stretch mark, or blemish to be found. It was absolutely flawless...but even if it wasn't, he didn't care. He'd take her, flaws and all.

As he slowly slid his fingers down her hips and along her thighs, he must've done something right, because she suddenly gasped and bucked her hips against him. At first, he startled a bit, but Kagome smiled at him in reassurance. With a deep breath to calm his nerves, Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's panties...and slowly, he pulled them down, just enough so he could see her womanhood...

Had he ever seen anything so _wet?_

Her juices were practically dripping out of her and she fought the urge to squeeze her legs together from the pleasure. As if to help her, Inuyasha slowly spread her legs further apart as he gazed at her pussy. He swallowed the lump in his throat and he licked his lips. He was tempted to taste it...but no...not yet.

First, he had to touch it...but he didn't want to hurt Kagome with his claws, no matter how careful he was being.

He looked down at his nails...then he stuck the claw tips of his right index and middle finger in his mouth, clamped his fangs down, and bit them off before spitting them out in his trash can beside the bed.

"That doesn't hurt you, does it?" Kagome asked.

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed. "They'll grow back by morning...now..."

He reached inside Kagome's pussy...and rubbed his fingers against her clit, causing her to bite back a moan. She bit her lip as he moved from her clit down to the opening of her womanhood, where he easily slipped his fingers inside. Kagome mewled and moaned as he continued to tease her, and he could see her fisting the sheets in her hands as tears welled up in her eyes. He continued his teasing of her for a few more seconds before he lowered his head down, and that's when he began to lick her sex, causing her to whimper.

"Inuyasha...!"

Inuyasha momentarily glanced up at her before he continued licking and sucking on her pussy, taking in her succulent juices. To keep a good hold, he placed both hands on her butt cheeks as he kept sucking.

"Ah...nngh...I...Inu...!"

"Mmm..." Inuyasha moaned as he kissed and licked her womanhood without pause. Kagome moaned as she tossed her head to the left and right. She softly called out his name between gasps before she felt a jolt go up her spine. She moaned again, a bit louder than before as she felt his tongue wriggle around inside of her wet cavern. With a few more licks and a gasp from Kagome, she soon came into his mouth, causing Inuyasha to cough as he pulled away from her pussy, but nonetheless, he licked his lips and wiped his mouth with his fist.

Kagome panted, staring with wide eyes as her face was as red as a beet. Inuyasha stared down at her, panting just as hard...and suddenly, they felt it. A jolt between them as their eyes met.

There was no denying it, now; he wanted her..._needed_ her.

Without warning, he practically threw himself at Kagome, who made no attempts at protesting. Quite the contrary, she readily embraced him as his lips mashed against her own. Their tongues wrestled one another for dominance while Inuyasha pulled his pants and boxers off, completely, just as Kagome did the same to her underwear. They moaned into each other's mouths, expressing their want for each other as Inuyasha rubbed his manhood up against Kagome's womanhood. She was already so slippery from earlier, so it was easy for him to penetrate her. He grunted as he went in as deep as he could, then began to make slow, even thrusts, causing Kagome to mewl with each one.

He broke the kiss before he moved down and began to kiss her breasts, making her moan even more while he kept moving. He tweaked and pinched her left nipple whilst sucking on her right, causing her to cry out even more. She was trying not to be loud, and yet, some part of her told her that it was okay. This wasn't like having sex back at the garden shed at school. This was something entirely different: this meant something to her.

There was no ulterior motive behind it, unlike the others. This was something pure...something genuine.

She was having sex with the half-demon that she loved.

"Ah...ahh...!" Kagome gasped. "I...Inuyasha...!"

He took that as a signal to pick up the pace. He growled as he kept moving, a little bit faster this time, but not too fast. He didn't want to do anything to injure her, but so far, it seemed he was doing well. Soon, he started going in deeper and a little harder than before, which caused her to cry out even more as she fisted his hair.

"Inuyasha!"

"K...Kagome...!"

He went a bit faster, now. Kagome moaned with each motion he made, the bed creaking from the force of it. Inuyasha felt another growl in his throat as his hair stood up on end. Suddenly, he felt himself go rigid. Without warning, he opened his mouth and bit down on the base of Kagome's neck, between her shoulder and collarbone, causing her to gasp from both pain and pleasure as she felt his fangs sink into her flesh, but not too deeply to the point where they hit an artery. He pulled away, revealing a large, red bite on it.

He had now marked as his.

"Rrrgh...damn...you're really tight, now...!"

"I can't help it...when you bit down on me..."

"I understand..."

"Inuyasha...don't stop now...!"

"I won't...I'm not going to!"

Soon, he started going faster, causing Kagome to cry out in time with each thrust to the point where she moved with him, both of their hips rolling and making slapping sounds as flesh hit flesh. Soon, Kagome began to feel a familiar sensation.

"Inuyasha...I...I'm about to...!"

"I know...I can feel it, too...!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! AAH! AAAHH! I...INUYASHA~!"

"KAGOME~!"

With those shouts...they finally climaxed, Inuyasha feeling his hot seed spilling into Kagome's pussy. They panted breathlessly, their hearts both drumming thunderously against their chests. They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours...until Inuyasha slowly leaned down and kissed Kagome on the lips, pulling himself out of her, carefully, while doing so. She moaned as she felt him exit, his manhood now limp.

Soon, they were staring each other in the eye again, their faces aglow with blushing cheeks and warm smiles.

"...I love you, Kagome..."

"I love you, too...Inuyasha..."

XXX

Wednesday, April 9th. 6:30 AM.

The sun had barely risen and the sky was gray. The first thing Inuyasha noticed that he was cold, despite being under the covers. The second thing he noticed was that the reason why was because he was naked. The third thing he noticed...Kagome was still lying asleep in his arms, her head lying against his chest.

He smiled at her, suddenly forgetting about the chilliness in the air before he buried his nose in her hair and took in a deep breath, drinking in her scent, which caused her to giggle.

"You awake...?" she asked.

"Yeah..." he answered her.

"Do you wanna get out of bed, yet...?"

"No...I wanna stay right here...forever..."

"Me, too..."

XXX

On the highway, a sleek, white car drove along with the traffic, the city skyline within sight.

"We should be arriving soon, ma'am..." said the driver as he glanced at the back seat.

"Thank you..." a voice answered him.

"First time in Tokyo, ma'am?" he inquired, and his passenger chuckled.

"Oh, no...I actually used to live here for a while. I used to go to Shikon High before I moved."

"Ah, I see. What brings you back to the old stomping grounds, then?"

A small smile creased the woman's lips as she crossed her legs. She was wearing a white shirt and dark red low-rise jeans, as well as a pink shawl around her shoulders. Her black hair was long, going all the way down to her waist and it was tied up in a low ponytail. She had to be at least 17 years old, and yet, she had this more mature look about her.

"Let's just say...I'm visiting an old friend," said Kikyo.

* * *

DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUUUN!

Review, please!


	25. The Warning

**Ch. 25- The Warning**

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

7:04 AM.

Kagome tried to crawl over Inuyasha as he slept so that she could grab her clothes...but then, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her back on the bed, causing her to let out a surprised squeak before she giggled. Inuyasha moaned pleasantly as he buried his nose in her hair again, inhaling her intoxicating scent. She chuckled as she felt his chest rumble against her bare back while he trailed little kisses on her neck.

"Inuyasha, I gotta go home," she whispered.

"Nooooo..." Inuyasha moaned with a playful smile. "Don't go...you smell so good."

"My Mom's gonna worry."

"I don't caaaaare...just stay here with me. Please?"

"I can't stay, I'm sorry."

Kagome giggled as she felt his fangs lightly brush up against the back of her ear, then she turned on her side and looked into his pleading golden eyes, which caused her to smile warmly at him while she curled some of his hair on her index finger.

"I'll stay for breakfast," she told him, "but then I really do have to go, okay?"

"Do you have to go?" Inuyasha asked with a playful pout.

"Yes, I do," Kagome answered, "but I'll try and see you again, later. Is that okay?"

"...Okay," Inuyasha replied as he removed his arm from around her waist, allowing her to gather her clothes.

"Last night sure was fun," Kagome said. "You said it was your first time, right? You sure didn't act like it."

Inuyasha chuckled as he lied on his stomach with his chin propped up on his hand.

"I guess some got it and some don't," he quipped, causing her to laugh, but then they heard a knock on the door.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Izayoi's voice called from the other side. "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes!"

"Okay, Mom!" Inuyasha replied. "We'll be down soon!"

That said, he got up to get dressed, too, and as Kagome looked over at him while he slipped on a pair of briefs, she couldn't help cooing in adoration.

"Aww, what cute puppy undies~!"

Inuyasha tensed as his hands flew to cover his ass, his face turning all shades of red as he glanced back at Kagome, who giggled.

"Uh...d-don't tell anybody that I wear these," he said. "Especially Miroku."

"Secret's safe with me," Kagome replied.

XXX

7:15 AM.

"Thanks for breakfast, Mrs. Taisho," Kagome said as she put down her fork. "Those had to be the best pancakes I ever had!"

"Yeah, thanks for breakfast, Mom," Inuyasha added, wearing a blue shirt with the words "BIG DOG" written in black letters and a pair of black jeans.

"Of course," Izayoi replied as she gathered up the dishes and carried them to the sink, but then Inuyasha got up and took the dishes in her stead.

"Lemme wash these for you, Mom," he said.

"Oh, thank you, honey!" Izayoi replied before she looked to Kagome. "I raised him so well."

Kagome only giggled while Inuyasha blushed slightly as he began to put the dishes in the dishwasher. As he did, he suddenly heard a knock at the door, prompting Toga to get up and look out the peephole.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"I'm here for Kagome! I'm her friend, Sango!"

"Let her in," Kagome said, and Toga nodded before he opened the door, allowing Sango to enter the house. "Sango!"

"Hey, Kagome!" Sango exclaimed. "Your mom said you'd be here, so I came to pick you up and take you home."

"I figured," Kagome replied as she got up from the table and walked up to Inuyasha, putting her hand on his bicep, which caused him to look at her with soft eyes and a gentle smile. "I gotta go home, now, Inuyasha. Okay?"

"Okay," Inuyasha replied with a playful pout, prompting Kagome to stand up on the very tips of her toes and give a light kiss on his lips, which he returned as he held her against his chest. Sango could only blink in surprise as Kagome pulled away and gently caressed his cheek, then turned and walked away while Inuyasha waved at her with a slightly love drunk look on his face. After saying her goodbyes to Inuyasha's parents, Kagome soon walked out with her best friend.

"Well," Sango began, "that was something. What was all that about?"

Kagome could only chuckle.

"Let's just say that I decided to put my school reputation to an end," she said as she strode confidently.

"...Wait...you mean...?" Sango asked.

"...I think it's safe to say that Inuyasha and I are officially boyfriend and girlfriend," Kagome replied with a wink, causing Sango to gape at her...before a broad grin appeared on her face and she ran up and hugged her, tightly, squealing and shouting "Shut up, shut up" over and over.

"Tell me everything!" Sango urged. "I wanna know the details, NOW!"

Kagome laughed before she began to tell Sango about everything that happened, last night.

XXX

8:45 AM.

"Here you are, sir," said a waitress as she put down a hot cup of coffee. "One mocha latte with extra foam and two teaspoons of sugar."

"Thank you, very much," Miroku replied as he picked up the coffee, blew on it a bit, and sipped. This cafe was one of his favorite places to go to whenever he didn't have school...and since school was going to be closed for a while, it seemed he was going to be visiting this cafe a little more often. He sighed as he put his cup down and looked out the window. It was a bit cloudy, this morning. The weather report did say that the city could be in for some rain, later today.

As Miroku sat at the counter and drank his latte, the bell jingled as the door opened, indicating the entrance of another custom.

"Good morning, ma'am," the waitress from earlier greeted. "How may I help you?"

"I'll just have a green tea with honey," said the mysterious yet familiar-sounding patron as she sat down next to Miroku, who at first, didn't pay her any mind. "...It's been quite a long time, hasn't it, Miroku?"

Miroku glanced over at the raven-haired girl to his right, only to nearly choke on his coffee in the midst of swallowing it. He coughed and spluttered before he turned to face her, completely, nearly falling out of his chair while doing so.

"K-K-K-Kikyo?!" he stammered, causing her to smile at him, but then his surprise instantly turned into a glare. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Miroku, is that any way to greet an old friend?" Kikyo asked.

"'Friend', my ass," Miroku spat. "Kikyo, why are you really here?"

"Well, it's my school's vacation time," Kikyo answered, "so I figured why not come and see the old stomping grounds?"

"...You're not answering my question," Miroku snarled, and it was rare to see him snarl. "Don't tell me you're here to see Inuyasha."

Kikyo didn't answer him...but that was all the indication he needed. He sighed and shook his head, running his hand through his hair.

"I should have known," he whispered. "Kikyo, please...leave Inuyasha alone. You broke his heart."

"...I know that, Miroku," Kikyo said.

"If you know that, then don't go to him," Miroku replied as he picked up his latte and began to walk out. "Have a good day, Kikyo."

Kikyo sat at the counter, just as the waitress brought her her green tea.

"Thank you," she said before she put down her money and took the tea with her. As she walked out, though, she suddenly bumped into someone, almost spilling her tea. "Oh!"

"Oh, my god!" Kagome cried. "I'm so sorry!"

"Are you okay?" asked Sango.

"No, no, it's all right," Kikyo assured. "I guess I was too lost in thought for a moment. I'm sorry about that."

"It's all right," Kagome answered.

At that moment, Kikyo got a good look at the younger girl and noticed something glinting around her neck: the golden necklace that Inuyasha gave to her.

"Huh," Kikyo muttered. "How odd. That necklace looks like the one my boyfriend...I'm sorry, _ex_-boyfriend gave me."

"Your ex-boyfriend?" Kagome repeated before she looked at the necklace.

"Oh, well," Kikyo waved it off. "It's probably just a coincidence." She then walked off. "As you were."

Sango and Kagome blinked after her before they turned to look at each other.

"That was weird," Sango muttered.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed before she looked down at her necklace, holding the heart-shaped charm in her fingers.

"Everything okay?" asked Sango.

"...Uh...yeah," Kagome answered. "Everything's fine."

XXX

9:45 AM.

Feeling bored at home, Inuyasha decided to take a trip to the mall, just to pass the time. Plus, maybe he could check out his favorite ramen place if he got hungry enough. He whistled a small, pleasant tune to himself as he walked through the spacious building, hands shoved down the pockets of his coat (Izayoi insisted he wear one since it was chilly outside) like he hadn't a care in the world...and one couldn't really blame him for feeling so cheerful. After all, he confessed his feelings to the girl that he loved AND lost his virginity to her to boot.

As he walked, he decided to check out his favorite music store. He was thinking about getting a CD to listen to at home. As long as wasn't too loud, though. Toga had limits, after all. As he walked into the store, he checked the stands and looked around for any of his favorites, his phone vibrated in his pocket, causing him to pick it up.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM MIROKU:**

**Hey, where R U rite now?**

Inuyasha soon texted him back.

**INUYASHA:**

**At the mall. Why?**

**MIROKU:**

**I just thought I'd warn u...Kikyo's back in town. :(**

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "What...?!"

**INUYASHA:**

**What do u mean? Where is she?**

**MIROKU:**

**I ran into her today at the cafe. I don't know what she's doing, but I know it's not good.**

**INUYASHA:**

**Thnx 4 the heads up. TTYL.**

**MIROKU:**

**Sure thing.**

"Ugh, dammit...!" Inuyasha cursed. "Of all the times she had to show up, why now?!" He then sighed. "No...let's calm down...maybe she's not even looking for you."

"Yes, I am."

Inuyasha tensed before he slowly turned around...and sure enough, there was Kikyo, smiling at him, warmly.

"...Hello, Inuyasha," she greeted...while Inuyasha gaped at her.

* * *

Oh, dear...

Review, please!


	26. The Old Times

**Ch. 26- The Old Times**

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

11:29 AM.

Inuyasha came home in a very foul mood. He threw his coat off on the floor without bothering to put it on the coat rack, threw his shoes off, and stomped his way up the stairs, where the door to his room was heard slamming loudly. A concerned Izayoi called after her son while Miyuki hid under the tea table, the little kitten frightened by her half-demon owner's change in demeanor.

Nevertheless, Izayoi soon headed into the kitchen. Toga wasn't home, so she knew that it was up to her to quell this beast the only way she knew how: through his stomach. She went about boiling a pot of water and got out some instant beef-flavored ramen. She even sliced up a few pieces of steak and added a soft-boiled egg and some green onions, just the way Inuyasha liked it. Once the noodles were done boiling, Izayoi soon prepared a bowl and set it down on the table.

She sat and she waited...and not a moment later, Inuyasha soon entered the kitchen, a solemn look on his features. His ears were drooping and his hands were shoved in his pockets. He looked at his mother, apologetically, and she could only smile at him as she gestured to the bowl of ramen on the table. Inuyasha smiled before he soon sat down, took a pair of chopsticks while muttering "Itadakimasu" and began to slurp the noodles with gusto.

It wasn't too long before he had polished off the bowl.

"Thanks, Mom," Inuyasha said.

"Of course, honey," Izayoi replied as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Now what got you in such a bad mood? You were so cheery this morning with Kagome."

"...Kikyo's back," Inuyasha replied, and almost instantly Izayoi's face paled.

"Oh, no," she muttered with dread.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said. "I...I ran into her at the mall, today."

"Did she say anything to you?" asked Izayoi.

"Just...hello," Inuyasha answered, "but I didn't say anything. I was so upset, I stormed off without even looking at her."

"I see," Izayoi said as she gently rubbed circles on her son's back. "I'm sorry, sweetie."

"I can't believe this," Inuyasha replied. "I confess my feelings to the girl I'm in love with, and suddenly, my two-timing ex-girlfriend decided to show up? I can't believe my fu- I mean..._freaking_ luck."

Izayoi nodded her head in understanding. She knew that her son would still be upset over what happened between him and Kikyo. She could still remember the day they broke up. He came home, just like he did today, kicking his shoes off and storming up the stairs. When Izayoi and Toga attempted to ask what happened, he yelled at them to get out of his room and even threw his pillow at the door as they retreated. After that, they heard crashing noises and Inuyasha yelling every curse word he could think of and then some. After about an hour, there was silence and when they opened the door, they found him sitting on his knees while he had his head on his broken mattress, muffle sobs filling the air before he conveyed to them about Kikyo breaking up with him and confessing to sleeping with Sesshomaru.

At least this time, he didn't trash his room. It took them quite a hefty sum to replace everything he broke.

"I'm sorry Kikyo upset you, Inuyasha," Izayoi whispered.

"...I'm so confused," Inuyasha said.

"Why?" Izayoi asked.

"Because...part of me was happy to see her," Inuyasha answered. "I don't know why."

"...I think you might hold some lingering feelings for her," Izayoi said.

"...But I shouldn't be this way," Inuyasha said. "I'm not supposed to be happy about seeing her in any way. I've got Kagome, now...so why...?" He sniffled as he put his hand over his eyes, trying his hardest not to break down.

"...Love is hard when you're young, honey," Izayoi replied. "Believe me."

"...It sure as hell is..." Inuyasha muttered.

XXX

11:45 AM.

Kagome was sitting at her house with Sango. Atsuko was downstairs, making lunch, so they had some time to themselves for a bit. As Kagome lied on her bed, looking at her phone, Sango was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bedframe while looking at her phone.

"So how's Kohaku?" Kagome asked. "Have you been able to see him?"

"He's still in a coma," Sango answered, "but at least he doesn't have a tube down his throat, anymore."

"That's good news!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Turns out Miroku visited him again," Sango said. "He left some get-well charms for him."

Kagome didn't fail to notice the small blush on her best friend's cheeks, causing her to smirk.

"You know, if I didn't any," she said, "I'd almost say you like Miroku."

"Who, me?" Sango asked, her blush darkening. "Oh, don't be ridiculous Kagome! I mean...I barely know the guy. All I know is that he's a flirtatious priest-in-training who hangs out with Inuyasha...I don't think he's looking for a girlfriend."

"Well, maybe one of these days, you ought to get to know him better," Kagome suggested.

"Well...I guess," Sango shrugged. "By the way...that was weird, what happened earlier today with that girl at the cafe."

"Yeah, that was kind of weird," Kagome replied as she fingered her necklace.

"Hey," Sango said, "this is gonna sound random, but...she said her ex-boyfriend gave her a necklace just like that, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure it's just a coincidence," Kagome answered. "Just because she had a necklace, it doesn't really mean it was hers, right?"

"Maybe not," Sango said. "I only ask because...well...didn't Inuyasha have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago," Kagome replied. "The girl's name was Kikyo, but I honestly don't even know what she looked...like..." She trailed off as her eyes went wide. "...Wait..."

"What?" Sango asked.

"...You don't think...that was her, do you?" Kagome inquired. "The girl we ran into, earlier this morning?"

"You think it might have been?" Sango implied.

"...I kinda hope not," Kagome muttered as she put her hand on her necklace.

_'Suddenly, I'm worried about Inuyasha...'_

"Girls!" Atsuko called from downstairs. "Lunch!"

"Coming, Mom!" Kagome answered as she and Sango got up to go eat.

XXX

2:45 PM.

Inuyasha sighed as he lied on his bed, his hands behind his head while he had one leg arched. Miyuki was lying on his stomach, purring softly at his warm skin while he gently stroked her fur. Despite the blissful moment, he was still feeling utter confusion. He was still mad at Kikyo for her betrayal...but at the same time, a part of him was happy to see her. He didn't know why he felt this way.

Maybe...Izayoi was right. Maybe a part of him still loved her.

"Gah!" he cried as he gripped his head, causing Miyuki to yowl as she leapt off his stomach and jumped down on the floor. "I don't believe this shit...why would I still be in love with Kikyo?"

Suddenly, his phone buzzed, causing him to pick it up from the nightstand and unlock the screen.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM KAGOME:**

**Hi. Just wanted 2 check in on U.**

Inuyasha smiled before he texted her back.

**INUYASHA:**

**Hey, bby. How R U?**

**KAGOME:**

**Pretty good. How R U doing?**

**INUYASHA:**

**... ... ...**

**KAGOME:**

**What's wrong? R U OK?**

**INUYASHA:**

**...I ran into my ex at the mall.**

**KAGOME:**

**What?!**

**INUYASHA:**

**Apparently, Miroku saw her at his favorite cafe.**

**KAGOME:**

**Wait...long black hair? Kinda mature-looking for her age?**

**INUYASHA:**

**How'd U know?**

**KAGOME:**

**...Sango and I saw her 2.**

**INUYASHA:**

**...Fuck...**

**KAGOME:**

**...Inuyasha? Can I ask U something?**

**INUYASHA:**

**What is it?**

**KAGOME:**

**The necklace U gave me...was it hers?**

Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

**KAGOME:**

**I'm not mad. I'm just wondering.**

**INUYASHA:**

**...Yes...the necklace was hers, but on the day she broke up with me, she gave it back.**

**KAGOME:**

**I see.**

**INUYASHA:**

**...U mad?**

**KAGOME:**

**I'm not mad, Inuyasha.**

**INUYASHA:**

**R U sure?**

**KAGOME:**

**Yes, Inuyasha, I'm sure.**

**INUYASHA:**

**R U really sure?**

**KAGOME:**

**I'M NOT MAD! STOP ASKING ME!**

**INUYASHA:**

**All right! I believe U!**

**KAGOME:**

**Thank U.**

**INUYASHA:**

**...U sure seemed mad though.**

**KAGOME:**

**...R U doing this on purpose?**

**INUYASHA:**

**No, I was just asking.**

**KAGOME:**

**Forget it. I gotta go.**

**INUYASHA:**  
**Wait! I'm sorry!**

**KAGOME:**

**... ... ...**

**INUYASHA:**

**I was pushy. Can I make it up to U? Maybe dinner tonight?**

**KAGOME:**

**...I'll ask my Mom and I'll let U know what she says.**

**INUYASHA:**

**I'm sorry, Kagome. I've been a little out of sorts since I saw Kikyo again.**

**KAGOME:**

**I understand. I'm not mad. For real. ^^**

**INUYASHA:**

**I believe U.**

**KAGOME:**

**OK, gotta go now. TTYL?**

**INUYASHA:**

**Sure, babe. Bye.**

**KAGOME:**

**Luv U~!**

**INUYASHA:**

**Luv U 2.**

Inuyasha chuckled before he ran his hands through his hair...but even then, he still felt unsure.

XXX

6:13 PM.

It was almost sundown that day. It was still pretty gloomy outside, but at least didn't rain. That was the last thing Inuyasha needed, right now.

Kagome had gotten permission from her mother to have dinner with him, that night. He figured that this time, he'd take her someplace she'd like to go instead of his. There was a nice tempura restaurant that wasn't too far from where he was. Now he just had to wait for her to show up.

As Inuyasha stood waiting for Kagome...he sighed as he realized something: he was standing in the park at the exact spot Kikyo broke up with him, last year.

"Dammit..." Inuyasha cursed. "Of all places, why did I ask Kagome to meet me here?" He scratched at his head, puzzled and irritated...when suddenly, his ears twitched at the sound of footsteps.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he turned around...but he saw that it was not Kagome, but Kikyo.

"Kagome?" Kikyo repeated. "Who's that?"

"...None of your business who," Inuyasha grumbled as he looked away from her. However, Kikyo walked up to him and attempted to put her hand on his shoulder, but he only pulled away with a growl.

"Inuyasha-" Kikyo started.

"I don't wanna hear whatever you have to say, you timing whore!" Inuyasha barked, and that's when his phone vibrated, causing him to take it out of his pocket.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM KAGOME:**

**I'm almost there. I should be there in a few minutes.**

"Great..." Inuyasha muttered before he glared at Kikyo. "Listen, I have someone I have to meet up with." He then turned to leave. "So, sayonara."

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha!" Kikyo called after him, causing him to freeze in his tracks.

"...What did you say?" he asked as he glanced back at her.

"...I'm sorry, Inuyasha," Kikyo said, sadly. "I truly, _truly_ am...that's why I came back. I wanted to apologize." She looked down at her hands, clenching them tightly together. "I...I had a moment of weakness. I never should have done what I did and...I truly regret it."

"...You came here to give me an apology?" Inuyasha questioned. "Keh! Bitch, it's gonna take more than that!"

"I know," Kikyo replied. "Inuyasha...I don't know what I could do to earn your forgiveness back...but I'm willing to try." She walked up to him while putting her hand on the sleeve of his coat. "Please...I just want you to know that I really am sorry."

Inuyasha looked away from her, his ears pinned against his head.

"...Do you remember how it used to be, between us?" Kikyo asked. "We used to be so happy."

"...Yeah...we were happy," Inuyasha began, "until you fucked that up."

"I know," Kikyo replied as she got closer to him. "Inuyasha...I know what I did was wrong. I want you to know how sorry I really am...I...I miss you...I miss _us._" She gripped his sleeve a little tighter. "Don't you miss us, too?"

"...I don't know," Inuyasha replied. "...Maybe..."

Not too far away, Kagome hummed as she walked up the path, and as she drew closer, she could see Inuyasha.

"Inu..." she started...but then she trailed off as she got closer and saw Kikyo standing with him. "...Is that...?"

"...Inuyasha," Kikyo replied. "Remember the old times...don't you want those back, again?"

"...Maybe..." Inuyasha muttered, but then Kikyo reached up and gently moved his head her way. She smiled up at him, standing up on the tips of her toes as she closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Inuyasha blinked before he leaned in to do the same...and all the while, Kagome stared, a heavy feeling suddenly forming in her heart. Her lip quivered...and she sighed before she turned and walked away...but then...

"...I can't."

Kagome froze upon hearing Inuyasha's voice before she turned around, slightly, seeing the half-demon put a finger against Kikyo's lips while wearing a bitter expression on his visage.

"You...you can't what?" Kikyo asked in confusion.

"I can't do this!" Inuyasha argued. "I can't kiss you like this! Especially after what you did! But more importantly...I can't do this because...because I love Kagome!"

Kikyo gasped silently while Kagome turned around completely.

"She's beautiful and funny and smart and kind," Inuyasha began, "and she's cute as hell! And I'd be damned if I ever disrespected her, especially like this!"

"...Inuyasha...!" Kikyo whispered.

"At first, I thought I was happy to see you," Inuyasha began, "but now I realize I was wrong! Kagome loves me for who I am and she's willing to stay with me, no matter what! Sure, she can be stubborn and has a bit of a temper issue, but I love her in spite of that! At least we have one thing in common: there's only one thing we have in this world...and that's each other."

Kikyo just blinked at Inuyasha while Kagome stood with her hand over her chest. She sniffled quietly, her eyes beginning to well up with tears...unaware that a shadow was creeping up on her.

"I love her, Kikyo," Inuyasha said, "and only her! And if you don't like it, that's your problem, not mine!"

A pause...but then Kikyo sighed...and then she smiled at him. It was a small, sad smile...and yet, he could see something that looked like...acceptance.

"Then...I hope she makes you very happy," she said.

"...Wait...really?" Inuyasha asked in slight disbelief. "You're not upset?"

"While I am a bit sad," Kikyo began, "it's clear that you've moved on...and I accept that." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Make sure to keep her happy, too."

"...Kikyo, you-" Inuyasha started, only for a shrill scream to pierce the air. "What the fuck?!"

"HELP! INUYASHA!"

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha questioned before he ran off. "Kagome!"

Kikyo gasped before she ran after him. The two ran down the cobblestone path in the park until they both braked to a stop, and as they looked down, they saw large hoof prints in the ground...and Kagome's purse, the contents scattered all over.

* * *

*GASP*

Review, please!


	27. The Beast

**Ch. 27- The Beast**

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

7:15 PM.

Kagome groaned as she began to open her eyes...and yet, she still saw darkness. That's when she realized that there was something around her eyes. She also noticed that she couldn't move her mouth, her lips sealed together with what she knew for sure was duct tape, not to mention her wrists were bound together and it felt like she was dangling from something.

As she let out muffled cries, she heard heavy footfalls approaching her from the front, causing her to stiffen.

"Are you awake, Kagome?"

That was when the blindfold was taken off...and when she looked up, Kagome let out a muffled scream at the sight of her captor: a hulking bovine-like beast with gray skin and black hair, piercing red eyes, and sharp horns that were about as long as Kagome's arm, and the only clothing he had on was a pair of dark blue pants that had ripped due to his bulging thighs.

"Good," the demon said. "You're awake."

"Mmph! Mmmph!" Kagome let out muffled shouts.

"It's all right," the bull demon said...his voice, though deep and menacing as it was, sounding surprisingly gentle. "You are safe now...at least you will be, once I rid us both of that damned Inuyasha."

Kagome's eyes went wide.

"I needed to kidnap you to lure him here," the monster added. "I came close to killing him on the night of the new moon before you appeared...but this time, there will be no interruptions!"

As Kagome looked around, she saw that she and her captor were in a large warehouse with metal crates stacked all around. She also saw that she was dangling from a hook and chain from the ceiling, just a few inches above the floor. She grunted as she struggled to get free, letting out muffled yells when finally, the beast pulled the tape away, causing her to gasp.

"Why are you doing this?!" she questioned. "What did Inuyasha ever do to you?!"

"It's not what he did to me," the bull demon answered. "It's what he did to _you_."

"Me?" Kagome repeated...before her eyes went wide. "Wait...you-"

"I saw him, one night," the beast said. "He grabbed you and left a gash in your arm. I saw it all, Kagome!"

"But I knew that, already!" Kagome cried. "I knew all along that Inuyasha attacked me, but I didn't care! I _love_ him!"

"I loved you longer than he has!" shouted the bull demon.

"What are you talking about?!" Kagome questioned. "I don't even know you!"

The bull glared at Kagome, who glared right back at him...but then the latter sighed as he looked away.

"Of course, you don't," he said. "You do not know this form of mine...you only know the other me..."

"What do you mean, 'the other you'?" Kagome repeated. "Who are you?"

"...I go by two names," the bull demon replied. "My birth name is Gyu-Oh...the name that my Mother gave me. However...you know me by the name that I had adopted from my late father." He then looked to Kagome. "You and my classmates only know me as...Izumo."

Kagome's eyes went wide in disbelief.

"I...Izumo...?" she whispered. "But...but why do you look like-"

"This abomination?" asked Izumo. "This is the form I take at night...and I look human during the day."

"...So that's why you're labeled as a half-demon," Kagome realized.

"My Father was a human man," Izumo explained, "and my Mother was a female cow demon. I was born as a rare type of half-demon where I would be human during the day and a demon during the night. Throughout my life...I was ridiculed. Everyone in school bullied me. I was rejected by both humans and demons...until I met you, sometime after you first enrolled in Shikon High."

_~Flashback~_

Kagome was out in the garden, again. It was nearing the end of February and spring would be arriving soon, so she decided to get a headstart on planting on some new flowers. Sango had already gone to class and said she would meet up with her, later, to which she agreed.

However, as Kagome opened the door to the garden shed to get some gloves, she gasped in horror upon seeing a young man, sitting on the bed with a bloody temple and several bruises on his face.

"Oh, my god!" she cried. "Are you okay?!"

"Ugh...I-I'm sorry," he said between labored breaths. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Kagome looked around before she saw the first aid kit sitting on the counter, which she grabbed before she went over to Izumo's side and began to clean out the wound on his head with hydrogen peroxide, causing him to seethe from the burning pain it left.

"What happened to you?" Kagome asked.

"...I got beat up by some of the other students," Izumo answered.

"What?!" Kagome questioned. "That's awful! Why would they do that?!"

"...It's because I'm different," Izumo replied, solemnly.

"Different?" Kagome repeated as she dabbed his injury and began to wrap it up with gauze. "Different how?"

"...It doesn't matter," Izumo said. "It's been like this for as long as I can remember...I'm rejected by both people and demons alike...even my own Mother despises me."

Kagome felt her heart sink while Izumo heaved a small sigh. How could anyone hate someone, simply for who they are?

"Hey," said Kagome, causing Izumo to look at her, "what's your name?"

"...It's Izumo," Izumo answered. "Izumo Gūji."

"Hi, Izumo," said Kagome. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"...Kagome..." Izumo repeated before he smiled at her, warmly. "Such a lovely name."

"Thanks," Kagome replied. "Anyway, that's all I can do, for now, but you should probably go see the nurse about your head and your bruises, okay?"

"Y-yes, of course," Izumo said as he stood up. "Thank you, Kagome."

Kagome only beamed at him...which made his heart flutter a bit.

_~Flashback end~_

"...Izumo..." Kagome whispered.

"Ever since that day," Izumo began, "we continued to see each other for several weeks. I knew of your promiscuous lifestyle, but I did not care. I came to care for you more than anyone else I had ever known."

"Then...why would you do all this?" Kagome asked. "Why would you kidnap me?!"

"...Because, Kagome," Izumo continued, "you made me feel more human than anyone else ever has."

_~Flashback~_

It was the middle of March, sometime before Kagome met Inuyasha. She and Izumo had met up with each other again after the latter's algebra class and were sitting in the garden shed. Izumo's head and bruises had healed up long before then. Currently, they were having a conversation about a little incident that happened during Kagome's archery lessons.

"The arrow almost hit my instructor right in her arm if she hadn't ducked down quick enough!" she said. "You should've seen how white she turned!" She and Izumo both laughed

"Look on the bright side," said Izumo. "Next time, you'll know to aim higher."

"Yeah, I bet," Kagome answered while sipping some juice. As she did, she noticed that Izumo had gotten quiet, causing her to glance up at him and see that he had a forlorn look in his eyes, causing her to blink at him in concern before she put a hand on his shoulder, tenderly. "Are you okay, Izumo?"

"...Kagome...can I ask you a question?" asked Izumo. "Do...I look human to you?"

Kagome blinked at Izumo in bewilderment.

"What kind of question is that?" she inquired. "You've always been human."

Izumo's eyes widened before he glanced at Kagome, who stared into his dark brown eyes...which softened with longing. Then, before she even knew it, he soon pressed his lips against hers. However, she didn't pull away. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he slowly pinned her against the cot...their soft moans soon filling the air.

_~Flashback end~_

"I grew more confident because of you," Izumo continued. "I started leaving my dorm room more often. People still talked about me, but I was happy as long as I had you...but then, you started meeting with Inuyasha...that delinquent."

"Now wait a minute!" Kagome shouted. "Inuyasha's a lot of things, but he's no delinquent! Sure, he gets into fights now and then and he can be kind of rough, but he's nothing like everyone says he is! He's kind and caring and has a soft spot for small animals!"

"And he _attacked_ you," Izumo countered. "How could you not bear a grudge against him after what he did?"

"He didn't mean to hurt me!" Kagome argued.

"How do you know he won't attack you, again?" Izumo asked as he put his huge hands over shoulders. "Please, Kagome...you must see reason. Inuyasha will only hurt you again, just like how he did when he saw that Kikyo girl!"

Kagome gasped silently.

"Yes, I saw him with her, as well," he said. "He was just about to kiss her...do you really want to be with someone who will betray you?"

Kagome looked down at the floor, unsure of what to say or do...but then, she remembered something very important.

_"She's beautiful and funny and smart and kind and she's cute as hell! And I'd be damned if I ever disrespected her, especially like this!"_

_'...Inuyasha...'_ Kagome thought with a determined expression. She had made her decision.

"...No, Izumo," she said. "You're wrong about him! Inuyasha would never hurt! He's too loyal and respectful of me to do something like that!"

"What?!" Izumo questioned.

"And you?" Kagome asked. "You don't love me, Izumo! You're just obsessed with me! There's a difference! Maybe it was my fault for having sex with you, here and there, but you shouldn't assume that I ever had any feelings for you! I'm sorry...but I love Inuyasha and nobody else!"

A pause...but then Izumo closed his eyes and sighed. Kagome gasped silently, thinking that she had gotten through to him...until she suddenly felt his hand tightly grip her neck. Well...more like her entire upper torso, to be exact. She gagged as she felt her windpipe getting crushed while the other hand grabbed her skull.

"So be it, then," Izumo growled. "If I cannot have you, Kagome...then _nobody_ can!"

Kagome's eyes went wide, tears beginning to sting the corners of her eyes, but then she grunted as Izumo began to forcefully twist her head.

"I...I...Izu...mo...!" she choked out.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

The beast roared in pain as he felt long claws slash into his back, forcing him to let go of Kagome, who soon dropped to the floor, coughing as air returned to her lungs, and as she looked up, she gasped upon seeing her savior lunging at Izumo with fangs and claws bared, but before he could engage his foe in battle, he quickly passed her a glance.

"RUN FOR IT, KAGOME!" he shouted, just before he was grabbed by the neck.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

* * *

Fight time!

Review, please!


	28. The Resolve

**Ch. 28- The Resolve**

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

7:35 PM.

Izumo threw Inuyasha to the floor, his large hand around his throat as he pinned him down, then raised his other fist as he attempted to pummel the dog half-demon, but Inuyasha raised his foot and kicked Izumo in the snout, causing him to roar as he stumbled back, holding his bloody nose. However, he then growled as Inuyasha charged at him, but he was soon grabbed by the leg and thrown against one of the crates, which made a resounding crash. All the while, Kagome remained on the floor, stunned by Inuyasha's entrance and horrified by Izumo's brutality against him.

She didn't even seem to realize that her wrists were still tied together until she felt a tug on the ropes binding them, causing her to look up and see Kikyo untying the knot, then practically yanking her to her feet.

"Get up!" she shouted.

"W-wait, what are you-" Kagome started.

"I said get up!" Kikyo urged. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

Kagome gasped as she was suddenly pulled along by Kikyo while Inuyasha stood back up and jumped onto Izumo's back, his arms wrapped around the front of his neck as he tried to force him back.

"Inuyasha, come on!" Kikyo called. "I've got Kagome! Let's get out of here!"

"I can't!" Inuyasha shouted. "If I leave him be, he'll chase after all of us! Keep running! I'll hold him off!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as Kikyo pulled her along while Inuyasha continued to fight Izumo as best he could, but the bull demon soon grabbed him by the back of his jacket and threw him against the ground. However, he stood back up again...his right temple beginning to bleed. Instinctively, he licked the blood as it trickled down to his lip, then spat it out on the floor while Izumo growled.

"I knew there was something up about you...Izumo," Inuyasha said. "So this is why you always locked yourself up in your dorm room. This is why you were labeled as a half-demon."

"I thought for certain that you would die on the night of the new moon," said Izumo.

"So you were the one who attacked me, knowing I wouldn't be able to fight back," Inuyasha surmised. "Psh...you're a real coward, you know that?"

"You, of all people, have no right to call me a coward," Izumo accused. "After all, you hesitated to tell Kagome the truth."

"But I finally did tell her the truth!" Inuyasha spat back. "I told her the truth because I love her!"

"Love her?!" Izumo questioned. "You are nothing but a danger to her! How do you know that you can control yourself around her?! You attempted to maul her when you first met!"

"And you think you're any better?!" Inuyasha barked. "You kidnapped her and chained her above the floor like she was a fucking meat carcass!"

"I did it protect her!" Izumo shouted.

"You were about to kill her, too!" Inuyasha countered. "You say that you love her, but you're worse than that damn Koga! At least he didn't try to kill Kagome like you did!"

"Silence!" Izumo yelled.

"You're not in love with Kagome!" Inuyasha continued. "You're just some fucked-up stalker!"

"ENOOOOOOOUGH!" Izumo bellowed, his voice making a lowing sound like a bull before he charged at Inuyasha with his head lowered so that his horns were pointing at him. Inuyasha gasped as he attempted to jump out of the way, but as he soon as he dove to the side, he felt the tip of Izumo's horn tear into his left side, causing him to yell in pain as he dropped to the ground, holding the gash as he felt blood seep onto his palm. Izumo turned around, a wicked grin appeared on his snout as he scraped the floor with his hoof, then charged at Inuyasha, once again. Inuyasha gasped before he pushed himself off the floor and ran as fast as he could, even in spite of his wound throbbing from the pain. He could hear the thundering of Izumo's hooves behind him, the snorts he made as he drew closer. He attempted to hide behind some crates, but they were soon knocked out of the way by the bull half-demon's horns.

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed as he ran, only for something to collide with his back, and before he knew it, he crashed into the wall in front of him, leaving a sizeable dent from the impact. Inuyasha stumbled back, but then, Izumo grabbed him by his right arm...then squeezed it.

"Urgh!" Inuyasha grunted as he felt his bones beginning to crunch.

"You may be a half-demon," Izumo began, "but even your bones break...Inuyasha."

"Ngh...AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH!" Inuyasha screamed in agony.

XXX

Kagome gasped as she glanced back to the direction of the warehouse that she and Kikyo had escaped from.

"What's wrong?" Kikyo asked.

"Inuyasha...I-I think he's in trouble!" Kagome answered.

Kikyo sighed and shook her head. "Still as reckless as ever, that one..."

"Kikyo," Kagome began, "we have to go back! We have to help him!"

"Don't be a fool!" Kikyo shouted. "You'll put yourself in danger if you go back there!"

"I know that," Kagome began, "but Inuyasha's in even more danger than I am! He's risking his life to protect me!"

Kikyo gasped silently while Kagome pulled her hand out of her grasp.

"I can't just leave him back there!" Kagome answered. "Inuyasha might be strong, but he has limits! I know what Izumo's capable of, now, and if I don't do something, Inuyasha could get himself killed!"

Kikyo started at Kagome, who stared back at her with a fiery determination. She could see that any attempt to convince her to flee for her own safety would be pointless. Kikyo exhaled through her nose before she put down the Duffle bag she had been carrying around for quite a while, then opened it up to reveal a bow and a quiver of arrows, which she handed to Kagome, to her confusion.

"You take archery classes at school, right?" Kikyo inquired.

"Y-yes," Kagome answered.

"Then go," Kikyo said. "Go help Inuyasha...he needs you. I'll stay here and call the police."

Kagome blinked at Kikyo, who smiled and nodded her head at her...before she suddenly embraced the older girl, who stepped back, stunned for a moment, but then she chuckled before she returned her embrace, though it felt a bit awkward, then she gently patted her on the back.

"Thank you," Kagome said before she turned and ran, carrying the bow and arrows with her.

"...Good luck..." Kikyo whispered.

XXX

Inuyasha's head connected with the ground, once again, his arm dangling limp and broken at his side. He panted heavily as he tried to pick himself up, but then he felt Izumo grab his leg, lift him up, and then slam him down again. It was like his body had become made of liquid. Every part of him was racked with pain, even as he slammed into the wall, his blood splattering on the ground.

"Inuyasha..." Izumo said. "Are you dead, yet?"

"...Uuuuugh...!" Inuyasha groaned, barely conscious.

"I slammed you against the ground at least eight times, now," Izumo pointed out as he held the dog half-demon against the wall. "Listen to me...you must understand how I feel, Inuyasha. We are both half-demons, after all."

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open, but only halfway.

"We are both rejected by others who deem as abominations," Izumo explained. "Humans fear us for our demon blood while full-fledged demons look down on us for our human heritage." He leaned in closer to Inuyasha. "I deserve Kagome more than you do. She understood my plight...that's why I'm willing to let you live if you just let me have her."

"...L ... ell..." Inuyasha muttered something.

"What was that?" Izumo asked.

"...I said..." Inuyasha started as he raised his left arm, his claws outstretched. "LIKE FUCKING HELL!"

He swiped his claws across Izumo's face, causing him to scream in pain as he grabbed at it while dropping Inuyasha, who grabbed his right arm and began to pop his bones back into the right places, causing him to grunt before he flexed his arm.

"Unlike you," Inuyasha began, "I accept myself for who I am! I'm stronger than you because while I know that I'm a half-demon, I don't do anything to try and hide it, Izumo! Who gives a damn if I'm one or not?!"

Izumo gasped, but then he growled before he charged at Inuyasha again, but this time, he was ready for him. He spread his legs apart and held out his arms...then caught Izumo by the horns, just as he made impact with him. He slid back for a moment before the two came to a standstill.

"I don't understand you, at all!" Izumo shouted. "Why won't you let me have this one chance at happiness?!"

"...Because...you don't love Kagome," Inuyasha answered. "You just want her to make you feel better about yourself!" He then began to push Izumo back. "You don't love Kagome as a person! You only see her as a way out! Well, guess what...I'm not gonna let you have her for that!" He then began to lift Izumo up off the floor. "I'll protect her from anybody who only sees Kagome as an object...BECAUSE SHE MEANS A HELL OF A LOT MORE TO ME THAN SHE DOES TO YOU!"

He soon threw Izumo over his shoulders, causing him to crash into several crates and finally into a wall. Inuyasha panted before he heaved a sigh of relief, then turned and began to limp away...only to stop and look up as he saw Kagome, standing in front of the door, holding the bow with her left hand and pulling the arrow back with her right.

"K...Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "What are you-"

"GET DOWN, INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted before she soon loosed the arrow, which streaked across the warehouse in a brilliant white light. Inuyasha gasped before he quickly ducked his head, and soon after, he heard a bellowing scream. As he turned around, he gasped upon seeing Izumo, roaring in agony as the arrow pierced through his body. Then, he collapsed to the ground, his body slowly shrinking down. As Kagome and Inuyasha approached him...they saw him slowly turn back into his human form, his torso and legs bare.

It was over.

"That was close," Kagome whispered before she looked up at Inuyasha, getting a good look at his injuries. "You okay, Inuyasha?"

A pause...but then Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his embrace, causing her to gasp slightly as she felt him press her against his chest.

"...I am, now..." he whispered, causing Kagome to smile before she hugged him back, just as the sound of police sirens drew near.

It was after 7:45 PM when the two emerged, Inuyasha holding onto Kagome as she helped him outside, where they saw at least 10 police cruisers parked...along with Inuyasha's parents' car, from which Izayoi soon emerged, running to her son with a horrified expression and Toga following after her. His mother was in hysterics, but Kagome managed to assure that he was all right and just needed to go to the hospital while telling the authorities about Izumo, who was promptly placed under arrest.

As Toga and Izayoi began to drive their son to the hospital, Kagome sat next to Inuyasha in the back, leaning against his side. He opened one eye and glanced at her, causing her to look up at him before he smiled and snaked his good arm around her shoulder and kissing her forehead, which caused her to smile back.

_'Thank you, Kagome...'_

* * *

Up next, the finale. :)

Review, please!


	29. The New Beginning

**Ch. 29- The New Beginning**

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Monday, April 21st. 8:02 AM.

It had been almost 2 weeks since the incident with Izumo and the students had returned to Shikon High the following week. Due to Izumo attacking a student as well as destroying school property, he had faced expulsion as punishment...and that was after he got out of prison. Kagome had to admit, she did feel a bit sorry for Izumo, despite the actions he took against her and Inuyasha. He was just a half-demon trying to live like a regular human being, but was eventually driven mad by his own loneliness that he felt like if he couldn't have Kagome, then no one else could.

Kikyo went back home to Kyoto after the whole incident. She said that there was no point staying in Tokyo anymore, now that she had finally settled things with Inuyasha for good. She did wish him and Kagome the best, though.

Speaking of Kagome, she was sitting in the cafeteria with Sango, eating a breakfast of toast, eggs, and a carton of milk.

"So how's Kohaku?" Kagome asked. "Has he been allowed to go home since he woke up from his coma?"

"Well, he's staying in the hospital until Friday," Sango answered, "but he's recovering nicely."

"That's great news," Kagome smiled. "I hope he gets to go home, soon. I know you miss him."

"I do," Sango answered. "I missed him every night he wasn't home and I'd lie awake, wondering how he was doing." She sighed, quietly. "Well...at least somebody was there with me to make it a little more bearable."

"Really?" Kagome asked. "Who?"

Sango's face turned bright pink before she looked away.

"Oh...no one important," she lied.

"Oh, come on!" Kagome urged. "Tell me who it is!"

"No, no, you'll laugh," Sango said.

"I will not," Kagome denied. "Now, come on, fess up and tell me!"

Sango inhaled through her nose before she let out a quiet sigh and cleared her throat while Kagome leaned forward, intently.

"...Oh, forget it," Sango said.

"Oh, come on~!" Kagome said in an almost whiny tone.

"I can't tell you when you're looking at me like that!" Sango argued.

"Hello, ladies."

Sango and Kagome both looked up to see Miroku, who leaned against the table with a cheeky smile on his face. Sango's face turned even redder than it did before she soon turned to Kagome, who gaped at her in disbelief.

"Well," Sango began, "now you know."

"...Since when were you two...?" Kagome stammered.

"Last week," Sango answered. "It was sometime after that whole mess with Izumo and before Kohaku woke up. I...I asked Miroku if he would go out with me, one thing led to another, and...well...now we're dating."

"And you said you weren't crushing on him," Kagome smirked.

"Shut up!" Sango cried in embarrassment.

"Oh, by the way, Kagome," Miroku said. "Inuyasha says he's waiting for you."

"Oh, right, I almost forgot!" Kagome exclaimed before she grabbed her toast and ran off. "Thanks, Miroku!"

"Anytime!" Miroku replied before he looked to Sango, who blushed as she looked away with a reddened face, but he only smiled as he sat next to her, gently holding her hand, causing her to look up at him with a small pout. "Is it that hard for you to admit we're dating, now?"

"I just didn't want her laughing at me," Sango muttered.

"That's silly," Miroku replied. "You know Kagome better than anyone. She'd never laugh at you."

"...Yeah...you're right about that," Sango said.

"So," Miroku began, "do you have any plans this weekend?"

"Well, since you asked," Sango started, "I was thinking...a movie? At my house?" She gave him a soft grin that made his heart thump in his chest. "What do you think?"

"I think that sounds lovely," Miroku answered with a grin of his own, causing Sango to giggle before she leaned toward him and kissed him on his lips, causing him to moan back, pleasantly before he returned her kiss, his arms wrapping around her...and one hand slowly reaching down to cup her left cheek...

"Ah-ah!" Sango exclaimed as she grabbed his wrist causing him to blink in surprise, but she was still smirking at him, playfully. "Naughty boy...you know that's not until later."

"...God, I love you...!" Miroku whispered before they kept kissing.

XXX

Kagome panted as she made her way down the hall, but in her hurry to get to where she needed to go, she inadvertently bumped into Koga, causing her to gasp as she backed away. However, the wolf demon blinked at her in surprise before his eyes softened and he gave a small nod.

"Kagome," he greeted.

"...Koga," Kagome greeted back while giving a nod of her own and a small smile. She then turned and headed down the hall while Koga walked on. After Ayame first started attending the school, Koga and Kagome had decided that they would be better off remaining as respected friends. They would still talk now and then, but Koga wouldn't flirt as much as he used to with her.

Besides, he was actually grateful to Kagome for reintroducing Ayame to him, again. They started going out sometime after school reopened...and honestly, Koga couldn't be any happier. Sure, she was still going through the changes of reintegrating herself back into Tokyo, but at least he was here to help her, and that made things a bit easier for her.

Speaking of Ayame, she was just getting her things out of her locker when Koga came up and snaked an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, baby," he whispered, causing her to giggle.

"Koga!" she exclaimed. "You shameless tease!"

"Hey, what can I say?" Koga asked. "I'm Koga. It's what I do."

Ayame giggled before she gently cupped his chin.

"I know," she said before she kissed him on the lips, causing him to moan in her mouth as he suddenly pinned her against the lockers.

XXX

8:19 AM.

In the garden shed...Kagome moaned as she found herself lying on the cot, her clothes thrown into a corner along with someone else's. She panted and bit her lip as she felt lips against her neck, slowly going down from the back of her jaw to her collarbone. His tongue lightly licked at the bite mark on the base of her neck, being careful not to bite on her necklace. Inuyasha then gently blew in her ear, causing her to let out a soft mewl.

Yes, Kagome was still having sex at school...but nowadays, she only limited that to Inuyasha, only, and they only did it during intervals between classes. Sometimes, they would sneak off during lunch period and other times, they'd do it in the morning, right before morning lecture.

She looked up at her half-demon boyfriend, who was practically towering over her, making moderate thrusts while panting heavily. His bare body was dripping with sweat and his face was flushed red...but he paused when he noticed that she was staring up at him.

"...What?" he asked while he gently put his hand against her cheek. "Is something wrong?"

"No..." Kagome answered. "I'm just...thinking about how lucky I am."

"Lucky, how?" Inuyasha repeated with a smirk.

"That I got to meet you," Kagome replied. "I never thought I could be so happy until now. I used to be so self-loathing until I met you."

"Heh," Inuyasha chuckled before he kissed her neck, then whispered in her ear. "You know that I love you, right? And I'd be damned if anyone disrespected you."

"I know," Kagome whispered, "but Inuyasha...can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"...Will you let me stay with you?" Kagome asked, causing his eyes to widen...but then he chuckled before he lied on top of her, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"You idiot," he whispered. "As if you have to ask me that when you already know."

Kagome giggled before she and Inuyasha continued their little frolic with the latter continuing to kiss the former's neck and on her lips.

"...I love you, Inuyasha..."

"I love you, too, Kagome...always."

And thus was a new beginning.

* * *

Well, that's it! The end! Thanks to all of you who had been reading and giving such wonderful feedback! Thanks for your unending support!

Of course, I plan on making a sequel to this story, later this year. ;)

Review, please!


End file.
